Sailor Moon Z
by SilverSayin
Summary: DISCONTINUED! A new power draws in tougher enemies to the sailor scouts home. Along with some company, do the girls have what it takes to obtain the new power before the enemy dose...? R & R
1. Prologe

Note: This story is set after Sailor Star and the Buu series but before we meet Ubb, more like four years in their world. I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ, the only thing I own are my character/scout and the villains. There is action, adventure, comedy, and a little bit of romance, so have fun reading!

**Prologue**

The story begins with a teenage girl standing in front of a flowery background. She is 5'11 with long blond hair that was in pigtail buns. The stains stretched all the way down to her knees. Her Safire blue sparkled with wonder and beauty. She wore a typical high school fuki uniform for girls in a Japanese school.

A white shirt with a dark blue sailor type ascot. The ascot rested on her shoulders with two dark red stripes. A long dark blue shirt, black dress shoes with white socks. To finished it a dark blue bow in the center of her chest. With a gold heart shape brooch with gold crescent moon in the center of the bow.

"_**Hi there! My name is Serena Sukino; I'm just your normal teenage junior high school girl…well almost normal. Thanks to a magical brooch I can transform to the defender of truth and justice; Sailor Moon!"**_

The gold brooch appeared with small wings on the sides. The brooch opens itself and inside was a star shape crystal in the center of a lot of fancy thing. Serena brushes her fingers over the compact, then the star give off a shine. Soon three streams of gold light appear which comes together to create a crescent moon. This is found in the center of Serena's forehead.

From there Serena' body was showered in a strange glow of pretty colors. The brooch which was on her bow was now in the center of her chest. Giving a pinkish glow; big angle wings that were found on her back spread out along her arms from side to side. She circles once and the glow of pretty colors was replaced with a new uniform. The wing were shrunken and she posing with her right knee up, her left hand over her head and her other hand is held down by her side, facing outward.

The suit that was replace was a white A white bathing suit with a dark blue sailor type ascot that rested on her shoulders with two gold stripes. Big pink balls for shoulder pads, Her gold brooch was still in the center but instead of a dark blue bow it had angle wings. A long white gloves with a red stripe at her wrists and red rings at the end of the gloves and at the bottom of the shoulder balls. The rings had little feather pins attached to them. A three layered skirt; first dark blue, then red, finally yellow with two strips at the top.

Holding a crescent moon (red and yellow). In her hair was still the same but there were small feather pins and crystal in her bonds. The gold crescent moon mark was still on her forehead and she was wearing earrings with the moon and a star dangling down. Her white boots also had a red stripe at the top with the same moon in the center. The last accessory was the red neck choker with a gold heart and crescent moon at the bottom of the heart.

After that she looks at us with a glaze face.

_**"Hey, wanna meet my friends?"**_

At that moment, Serena disappeared and another teenage girl appears with a sky blue background. She was sitting at a school desk reading a book. Her short blue hair glistened in the light and her blue eyes absorbing the words from the book thought her reading glasses. She wore the same school getup Serena wore.

"_**This is Amy Anderson..." Serena's voice echoed "She's the smartest girl in school a real brainiac. But we know her as sailor Mercury!"**_

At that moment, Amy disappeared and reappeared with a similar sailor suit as Sailor Moon's. Except she had no wings and it had less accessories. She wore a white bathing suit with a dark blue sailor type ascot that rested on her shoulders with one white stripe. A dark blue heart in the middle of her light blue small bow that was in the top center of the suit. The same colored bow was also found in the back but it was bigger. She only had one thick shoulder strains on her shoulder and white gloves with blue rings at the end.

The ribbons stretched down to where her dark blue boots began, they had a white stripe which was pointing up. A blue neck choker with a gold star on it was on her neck, her earrings were three different size blue pearls piled on top of one another. Finally a tiara with a blue bead was worn around her forehead; there was nothing in her hair. She was in a sitting position with her left hand on her hip and her right hand behind her hand while facing forward.

After a few seconds Mercury was gone and standing in her place was a taller than her teenage girl with a cheery blossom background. Her long black hair with dark purple highlights was blowing in the breeze and her indigo eyes were focus on her work. She wore a red and white temple kimono, and was sweeping the pavement with an old fashion broom.

"_**This is Raye Hino; don't get on her bad side. This is a girl with a bad temper plus she is a physic and the scout of fire; Sailor Mars!"**_

At that moment Raye vanished and reappeared with the same sailor suit as Mercury's. Except her colors were red, white and purple. Small red star earrings, red high heel shoes replace the pearls and boots. She was standing with her arm crossed turning her head to her right side.

After a few seconds Mars disappeared and another girl appeared with a light green background. She was the tallest but it wasn't that easy to see while she was sitting under the shade of an oak tree. Her brown hair was held up in a pony tail with two light blue beads hair band. Her emerald green eyes were focus on a book called 'The Moonlit Pegasus. She wore a green sweatshirt under a white vest with navy pants and brown boots.

"_**This is Lita Kino; she a good friend and great cook. Also a master when it comes to the martial arts. She'll put a shock to your system as Sailor Jupiter!"**_

Then Lita disappeared and reappeared as Sailor Jupiter. Her uniform has the colors green, white and pink. Pink rose earrings and short green hiking-like boots were added with it. She was kneeling down with her left arm resting on her left leg and her right hand in the air balled up in a fist while kneeling on her right leg.

After a few seconds Jupiter was gone and another girl was in her place with a gold background. She had the same hair as Serena's but her was held in place by a big red bow. Her semi-Safire blue eyes sparkles with brilliance. She wore the same school uniform as Ami and Serena's. In her arms was a black and white cat with gold crescent moon mark on their foreheads.

"_**This is Mina Aino; she a volley ball and game wizard. She's holding my cat Luna and her cat Artemis; she is known as Sailor V or Sailor Venus!"**_

Mina and the cats vanish and reappear in her orange, white and blue sailor suit. Orange strapped high-heal shoes with one straps around her leg, and small gold earrings were her added accessories. She was standing with her hands on her hips with Luna on her left and Artemis on her right.

Then Mina, Luna and Artemis disappeared and two young ladies replace them. They stood back to back with a rosy background. The first had Light Blonde boyish hair and dark blue boyish eyes. She wore a black shirt over a hazel jacket with jeans. Her partner had Dark Turquoise hair and sea blue girl eyes.

She wore a sea blue dress with a small necklace on.

"_**These two are Amara Tenoh and Michelle Kaiou; Amara is a tomboy like Lita and Michelle a violist, their cousin who have never been separated ever since the day they meet. Amara and Michelle are the outer scouts Sailor Uranus and Neptune!"**_

The two disappeared and reappeared in sailor suits but never moved from their posts. Amara a.k.a. Sailor Uranus had a navy blue, white & yellow suit with shorter gloves, no earrings, and small dark blue boots. In her hands was her planet treasure; The Space Saber. A saber with a gold handle and a white case for the blade. The case had three jewels enabled on them, blue, red, and yellow.

Michelle a.k.a. Sailor Neptune on the other hand had an Aqua Marine, White & Dark Blue sailor suit with short gloves as well. The difference was she had small aqua pearl earrings, and aqua high-heel like Venus's. In her hands was her planets treasure; The Aqua Mirror. It was small mirror with a Dark Turquoise handle that held the glass in place. On the back of the mirror had her planets symbol.

Soon they left the scene and another pair of girls appeared. One was a woman with long dark green hair with ruby red eyes. She wore a violet long sleeve shirt and matching skirt with dress shoes and garnet earrings. The other was a little girl with shoulder length black hair and purple eyes. She wore a long sleeves short dress with stretched pants and black shoes.

There was a small Anson BAL on her shoulders with a white rose. They were standing side by side, shoulder to shoulder.

"_**This is Trista Meioh and Hotaru Tomoe; Trista is good friend of Amara, Michelle and Rini's, she comes from the future to make sure that nothing messes it up. Hotaru on the other hand is a friend of my daughter with healing powers; these two are Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn!"**_

Then they disappeared and reappeared in sailor suit while still in their pose. Trista a.k.a. Sailor Pluto had a black, white and dark red sailor suit with the same boots as Mercury but black. The same garnet earrings were still in place. In her hands was Pluto's treasure; The Garnet Rod. A long silver rod with a key like handle, at the top was a garnet jewel that was place inside of a heart like shape.

Hotaru a.k.a. Sailor Saturn had Violet, White and Purple sailor suit. Wearing a pearl and diamond earrings with purple hiking boots. In her hands was Saturn's treasure; The Silence Glaive. A staff that was about her height with a big G at the front.

Soon Pluto and Saturn were gone and a little girl showed up with a pinkish background. She was about the same height as Hotaru with pink hair up small pigtails, and pink eyes. She wore a similar school suit to Serena's, but instead of blue with white stripes it was colored white with red stripes with sneakers. On her head was a violet kitten with a crescent mark on its head as well, but with a bell collar.

"_**This is Rini; she is my daughter from the future, but we act more like sisters than mother and daughter. On her head is Diana; Luna and Artimes kitten, her job is to make sure that Rini doesn't get into too much trouble. She is also a sailor scout; my sidekick Sailor Mini Moon!"**_

Then she disappears and reappears in her sailor suit. It was similar to Sailor scouts suits but it had three see though shoulder pads. The same feather pins and crystals in her hair like Sailor Moon. The crescent moon on the tip of her boots, and it was pink, yellow and red. She stood tall with her right hand on her hip and the other at her forehead with thumb, pointer, and middle finger extended.

With little Diana by her side, then all the scouts enters the scene and the background turned to a starry night.

"**_Were the Sailor scouts; we fight for love truth and justice. We're the warriors of the planet Earth and we will protect our home from the negaverse. And any evil that come our way!"_**

The Sailor scout raises their hand in the air while saying "Yeah". Then the scene turned dark…


	2. Goodbye peaceful life

Guide in the story:

"Hello." – Regular talk, or Person who's dreaming talking.

"_Hello_."- Thinking, or dream moad

"Hello." Anything that needs to be translated; at the bottom of the page.

"**Moon Eternal Power**" Transforming call, letter, sign, or cloth writing, or other character in a dream talking.

"**_Moon Tiara Magic_**." Attack, other character in a dream talking, signing.

**Chapter One**

**Goodbye Peace, Hello Spirit Snatchers.**

_We beginning the scene with a blinding light that you usually see in your dream. Then a child voice was herd._

"_**Bunny…**." the voice cried out. Soon a small girl about Rini's height appeared. The strains of raven hair on the sides of her face were blown in the breeze. The rest was put up in a bond that was head with two wooden sticks .Her bangs blocks bits of her raven eyes. The girl wore a black shirt, blue jeans, boots, and a small necklace with a black crescent moon pendent._

"_**Hurry up Bunny**!" the girl cried once more._

"I'm coming_." Another child voice called out. A wide open field came into play as another little girl came into the field. She had blond hair and her strains from the buns flew behind her as she ran. Her semi-Sapphire eyes sparkled in the warm sunlight. The girls white shirt, blue skirt and red bow were pulled back among the breeze as she ran. _

"_**Come on Sis**!" the little girl called out. She waves her right arm in the air to the blond girl. The blond didn't reply. Only her speed increase and she was getting closer to the girl. Suddenly the sky turns dark; indicating that something terrible was going to happen._

_Then a black vine latches onto the girl's arm. Bunny gasp with fright and stops in her track. The raven hair girl looks at the vine with fear on her face. Then her other arm was bided by the same kind of vine. The girl struggles to break free but no luck. The blond ran even faster than ever before to get to the girl. Just then a monster appeared behind the little girl and began to drag her off into the portal which appeared behind it. The little girl was able to get her one of her arms free so she reached out to the blond._

"_**Bunny**!" she called out. "**Bunny! Help me**! "she cried her name once more. _

_"_Hang on!_" Bunny said as quickly grabbed her hand. She tried with all her might to pull her out of the creatures grip. Alas she is not strong enough and soon her sister's hand slips from her grasp. Bunny falls to grassy ground and watches with horror. As her sister slowly vanishes into the portal with the monster into._

_The girl screamed of terror echo as she disappeared into the abyss. Soon after white light shines from inside of the vortex. Bunny arises from the ground and stares into the light with curiosity. Then seven brightly colored red stones shoot out of the portal, and streamed across the sky. Each one had their own number of white stars. _

_As the six stone disappear into the world, one of them heads down below and flies towards Little Bunny. _

"_**Serena**!" the raven girl voice cried out. The stone with two white stars shot into Bunny's face. Soon the stones red color flooded the scene and the dream ends._

"Serena…" a low female voice calls out "Serena wake up!" the voice calls out again. The face of the teenage Serena appears stirs. Before awoken from her slumber land, her Sapphire eyes look up at the creator of the noise that had awakened her. It was a cat, a not-too-old cat with a rich indigo fur coat. Onto of the cats forehead was a gold Crescent moon that was pointing downwards.

Resting under the cats paw was a white envelope that was put on the back side. Serena yawns as she arose from her bed.

"Hey Luna." said Serena; rubbing her tired eye.

"Hello yourself Serena." the cat replied "Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked her. Serena shook her head and turned to a little alarm clock. It was pink, angelic like, and it was on a night stand next to her bed. She picked up her clock and read what time it said

"2 o'clock…already?" said Serena.

"You've been asleep for two whole hours." Luna replied "I've been trying to wake you up since then."

"Sorry Luna" Serena apologized as she got up from her bed. She walked over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. She was still wearing her school uniform but her golden locks were taken down. "Its just." she said as she began to put her hair up into buns "I had that wired dream again." Luna got off from the bed and walks over to her side.

"You mean the one with the little girl, the monster, and the stones?"

"That's the one." Serena replied as she finished putting her hair up.

"That the fifth time this mouth that you had that dream. Maybe you should talk to Raye about this…"

"No way!" Serena revolted "If I talk to Raye about this I'll never hear the end from here." she finished with an upset look on her face. Luna just looked at her with a small sweat drop on the right side of her face "By the way Luna what were you holding under your paw?" she asked her.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Luna replied. She jumped back on the bed; she sat near where the letter was. "Your report card came in today." Serena freaked out.

"My Report Card!" she screamed. She rushed over to her bed and snatches the letter right off. Serena looked at it with fear "Did my mom see it?" She asked.

"Don't worry Serena; I hid it from your mother."

"Thanks Luna."

"So that I could be the first one to know if you fail or not."

"Thanks Luna." Serena said sarcastically. She slowly open the envelope and closed her eyes while taking out the note that was inside. Then she open one of her eyes to peek at her 9th year final grade. She gasped and let out a surprising scream.

"Serena…what's with the screaming?" asked a small female voice. Soon Serena's future daughter Rini entered the room. She wore a purple sweater, a dark blue mini jacket, and teal shorts while resting on her head was her guardian cat; Diana.

"I did it! I can't believe I did it!" Serena said while she jumped up and down for joy.

"Did what?" Rini asked; getting a little annoyed at the way she was acting. Serena looked over at Rini and showed her the report.

"This." Rini was shocked when she saw what was on it. What was on the report was an average grading and writing in Japanese.

"You actually passed your midterm with flying colors!" Serena put the paper away so that she could see her smirk.

"Yes! I; Serena Sukino have done what no one else has even dream of me to accomplish!" She said; being proud of herself.

"You might want to be careful Serena; you ego is showing." Luna said; bursting her bubble. Serena looked at her with a very-funny look.

"Did you tell your mom about this yet Serena?" Diana asked who was a bit curious to know. Then Serena looked like she just got hit pf inspiration.

"Oh yeah I forgot…" she said. A gloomy scenery appeared in the background while Diana and Rini had a disappointed faces. "I'll tell her now." she said as she ran out of the room to see her mother. Serena headed downstairs calling for her mother then she spotted her in the kitchen. Her mother; Coco was about thirty or forty year old. Her long blue hair was left alone to let it flow down the back side along with her black eyes. She wore a yellow tawny sweatshirt and a long yellow skirt over a white apron. "Hi mom!" Serena said happily as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Serena." her mother replied as she was washing one of the plates.

"And how are you on this wonderful afternoon?" Serena's mother stops washing the plate and looked at Serena seriously.

"Alright Serena what are you up to now?" Serena laughed a little.

"What am I up to? I'm not up to anything. I just wanted to show you…." Serena took out her high school report card "This." she took out her report card and showed it to her mother. Coco was shock to see what was on the paper. She hugged her oldest daughter with joy.

"Oh Serena…." she said. This made Serena very happy, for once she finally did something to make her mother happy instead of angry or upset.

"What all the commotion?" A deep male voice called out from behind. Serena and Coco turned to see her father and her little brother Sammy. Her father; Kenji was about the same age group as her mother. Smooth dark brown hair, wearing brown square glasses. Covering his black eyes that match Serena's moms.

A brown sweatshirt and light brown jeans completed his outfit for the day. While Sammy on the other hand was about 9 or 10 years old. Messy Brown hair, dark green eyes, a yellow sweatshirt under a green vest, and blue jeans.

"Serena passed the 9th grade with flying colors." her mother said with joy.

"Well done Serena…." her father replied "I'm very proud of you." Serena smiled at her father's last statement.

"Yeah; you didn't fail for once." said Shingo. Serena was a little mad at what he said and scowled at him. Just before a feud started between the two of them; the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Serena sang as she headed for the door. She opened the door and peer her head outside. "Hello…." she said…but no one replied, in fact no one was there. She had a stumped/confused look on her face. She looked around to see if anyone was out there hiding, soon her eye caught something on the welcome mat. It was a small pink envelope that was addressed to her; she picked it up and without a word headed back into the house and closed the door.

"Who was at the door Serena?" Rini asked; who just came downstairs with Diana and Luna behind her

"No one, but I found this letter on the welcome mat." she replied as she took another look at the letter.

"Who's it from?" Rini asked as the rest of the family came into the hallway.

"There's no address; just my name." she said as she looked at the letter. "It must be from Darien!" she suggested as she began to open the envelope. Inside was a piece of pink paper; she pulled it out and began to read it to herself "Well? What dose it says?" asked her mother "It says…" Serena said as she was about to read the letter out loud to her family.

"**Dear Bunny**...Bunny?" she asked herself.

"**You may not remember me but I remember you very well. I have some good new I'll be visit you soon, I can't wait to see you once more baby sister. If our mother is home by the time you get please give her my love for me, see you soon Sis! **

**Signed**

**Ayuna Ashanti.** (a-una-a a-shan-ti)"

When Serena finished reading the letter a plate that her mother was holding shattered on the ground. Serena, Rini, her father and brother turned to Coco and saw her fell to the ground; falling unconscious.

"Mom!" said Serena.

"Coco!" said Kenji as he ran to her side lifting her head.

Soon after Serena's mother was found lying in her bed. Still unconscious with a damp cloth on her forehead. Her father was sitting in a chair next to her bed while Shingo, Serena, and Rini were standing by the door, watching.

"Is mom going to be o.k. dad?" Sammy asked.

"Yes…She just needs some rest." Kenji replied giving his son a warm smile. This cheered the kids up, but Serena still had a worried look on her face. Then Rini just remembered something.

"Serena! Weren't we suppose to meet up the girls today!" she asked her.

"Oh No! You're Right!" Serena replied; freaking out a little. Rini and Serena headed for the door; Shingo and Kenji watch them leave.

"Serena! Rini! Where are you going!" her father yelled.

"The Hiwaka shrine!" they yelled as they quickly put their shoes on.

"Will be back soon." said Serena.

"Bye!" They yelled as the left the house. They ran out for the shine as fast as they could; with Luna and Diana behind them.

At the shrine all the girl waited for Serena and Rini in Raye's quaint room. All the girls were around the table with bored looks on their faces. Raye wore her white t-shirt under her pink overalls with matching slippers. Amy wore a white long sleeve shirt under and blue vest, orange shorts, and blue slippers. Lita's red tank-top, blue short shorts and green slippers.

And Mina's favorite white t-shirt with blue overall and yellow slippers.

"Serena…Where in the world is that meatball head!" Raye said; loosing her patience.

"I'm beginning to worry. It's not like her to be this late." Amy said showing a worried look on her face.

"What are you talking about Amy?" Lita asked; who had her hands behind her head. "Serena's always late for everything"

"She's was talking about Rini, Lita." Mina said to her.  
"Oh…then forget what I just said." Lita replied with a sweat mark on her face. Just then the door slid open, the girls turned to the door and saw Serena and Rini; gasping for breath.

"It'd about time you two showed up, where have you been!" Raye asked in an angry voice; demanding to know.

"Sorry…There was a bit of a problem at home." Serena replied as she and Rini sat down at the table; trying to catch there breathes.

"In other words Serena gets a strange letter from her so called 'Sister' and her mother fainted." Luna said; spilling the beans. Everyone was shocked when they herd this. They looked over at Serena and Rini with open eyes and mouths.

"Is this true!" Mina asked. Rini and Serena both nodded the head. With close eyes and black faces on.

"Serena, why didn't you tell us that you had a sister?" Lita asked her.

"I didn't even know I had a sister myself!" Serena replied.

"Well If you don't know, then maybe someone in you family does." Amy suggested.

"Yeah it's probably your mother who knows." Raye suggested.

"She probably fainted because of the shock that she wrote to her." Artemis said; throwing out ideas.

Soon the girls were talking among themselves about this predicament. Serena on the other hand was in her own world.

"_I don't believe this…this maybe the reason the mom fainted but why would my own mother keep this a secret from me_?" she thought. Then Amy just realized something was a miss. She quickly turned to Rini.

"Hey Rini, Where's Diana?" Rini had a shocked look on her face when she asked her that "Oh No Diana! She must have gotten left behind. I gotta go find her!" she said as she headed for the door.

"Rini Wait!" Serena said standing up from the rug. It was too late Rini was already out the door. Serena slowly sat back down on the floor with a worried look on her face. "_I hope she will be alright_." She thought.

Rini continued running through the streets looking for her little cat Diana. Unannounced to her that she was being watched. For on top of one of the build boards; a young woman watched the young princess. Her long red hair tied up in a pony tail which matches her ruby red eyes. She wore a blood red chest pad over a bright red short shirt with a long foot length dark red skirt.

In her ears wearing black crystal earrings that match her lipstick. A couple of dark colored bracelets on her arms, red leather high-heal boot. And a black neck choker with a red jewel with a black heart inside.

"What a sweat little girl…" she said. "She might be a perfect candidate to have one of the summon stone's." She said. As she watches Rini run around town looking for Diana. Then she snapped her fingers and soon her shadow rose from the ground as a black monster. "Follow that girl…" she said.

The shadow obeyed then disappeared into the ground and went after Rini. Then with another snap of her fingers she disappeared without a trace.

Rini continued running through the streets looking for her little cat Diana.

"Diana!" she called out; hoping her cat would hear her. "Diana!" she called out once more. Suddenly a small voice was herd from inside the alley way. Rini drew up enough courage to step into the dark and scary alley. Rini was only a couple of steps in the alley when a small cat meow was herd.  
Rini looked down and saw her beloved cat. "Diana! There you are." she said picking up her small guardian cat "I was worried about you."

"I'm Sorry your highness." Diana apologized.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was on the trail of someone…."

"Who?"

"I don't remember…. but it did all started when you two were heading for Raye's house."

_Soon the scene turns back to the empty sidewalk Serena and Rini ran as fast as they could to get to the Hiwaka shrine with Luna and Diana not too far behind. Serena, Rini, and Luna just passed one of the alleys; Diana was just going to pass it._

"_Face it Comet, were lost." A female voice spoke up. Diana stopped and looked into the alley. _

"_**Were not lost…I just don't have a sure-fire idea on where we are.**" said a young male's voice._

"_In other words…were lost!" the female voice called out. This argument draws Diana's attention, so she goes into the alley. Soon she spots were two figures; one of them was a girl. She looked about nineteen or twenty years old. Her long black hair was held up in a ninja like bun._

_Except for two neck length strains that were hanging on the sides of her face. Her eyes were also black but not as black as her hair. She wore a red fish net shirt over a black t-shirt, baggy blood red pants and black boots. A black wrist band was on her left arm, and she had small black pearl earrings. _

_The other one was a cat about her parent's height. He was a grayish silver color with silver eyes. That was all that Diana could see. The girl sighed as she rested on the right alley wall. It seemed that the people didn't sense her presence._

"_At this rate there's no way I'll get home before sunset." the girl cried, her eyes were close and laid her head back on the wall._

"_**Relax will ya…I'm sure will find it sooner or later…**." said the male voice. Diana couldn't see who had made that comment from where she was._

_"But what if we don't!" the girl argued with the voice "What if it takes us forever." She reached down into her shirt and pulled out an 8X10'' photo. "I bet they're already wondering where I Am." she said as the looked at the photo. The male voice let out a sigh of regret. _

"_**Come on. No use for us to stand around and complain. We better get going** ." the voice replied. Then the cat jumped off from the tomato crate and headed for the back way. The girl got off the wall and followed the cat out. Diana tried to follow them but then remember that she had to catch up with Rini. So she headed out of the alley._

The flashback ended and we headed back in the alley way. Rini is a bit concerned about this girl.

"Did she have any distinguishing features?" Rini asked

"Well, she did look a little like Serena…" Diana replied. Then she jumped out of Rini's hands and walked over to a small piece of paper. "And she dropped this" Diana said; pointing to the piece of paper. Rini picked out the piece of paper and looked at it. It was a photo; of Serena as a child with another girl.

She had with long black hair held up in a bond, except for two short strains on the sides of her face. Black eyes that matched her t-shirt.

"This is Serena when she was my age…and the girl next to her that must be her big sister Ayuna…"

"So the girl I saw was Ayuna…but older"

"Yeah…but if she knows that they're sister why doesn't Serena know?"

Just then a dark mournful noise echoed though in the alley. Diana and Rini looked into the dark back way…not making a sound. Just then a black shadow monster appeared out of the darkness with an evil smile. Rini was shocked and scared at the same time as she let out a gasp.

Back at the house Coco was still in an unconscious state. Kenji was still in the chair by her bedside, watching for any signs of movement. Suddenly Coco began to groan and moan, and tried to open her eyes. Kenji looked at his wife with concerned eyes, soon after her eyes slowly opened. She turned to her husband.

"Kenji?" she said weakly. Kenji smiled at his wife and sighed of relive. Coco slowly lifted her hand towards her husbanded but soon felt pain. Kenji quickly grasps, and held her hand. "Kenji..." she said weakly

"What is it?" said Kenji

"There something I need to tell you. Something that I should have told you, a long time ago."

Just then a dark mournful noise echoed though in the alley. Diana and Rini looked into the dark back way…not making a sound. Just then a black shadow monster appeared out of the darkness with an evil smile. Rini was shocked and scared at the same time as she let out a gasp.

"What is that thing!" Rini asked.

"I don't know…but it doesn't look friendly" Diana recalled. Just then the monster leaped forward at the little girl and her cat. They were able to dodge it easily. The monster just stopped in its tracks and turned to the little girl. Still giving her and her cat an evil smile.

"What do we do?"

"The only thing we can do…" Rini said as she got her brooch out from her pocket.

"**_Moon Crises Power_**!" Rini cried. The brooch's crystal began to give off a glow. A stream of hearts cut through the middle of a pick screen. Rini face appeared in the cut out, but her skin had space like-colored on it. It was like this on the rest of her body shows in the same color.

She turns to do a half running pose, then pink ribbons enwrap her. Creating a swimsuit like outfit made entirely out of ribbons. Then the ribbons glowed and disappeared. Leaving behind a real white swimsuit appears. Rini backs flips and a pink skirt and red bows appear with a stream a hearts behind her.

After she faces forward with the mark of the Silver Millennium on her forehead. Soon a gold tiara with the mark in the center appears to block the mark. Hair pieces and gems that went in her hair soon followed. Finally Rini finished her transformation to Mini Moon by spinning. She poses with her left hand on her forehead make a peace sign.

Her right was on her right hip and her legs were spread apart in front of pink crescent moon.

The monster still gave her the evil smile like nothing happened.

"You're in big trouble now…" Mini Moon called out. "Picking on an innocent child when she's in the middle of a mystery is a crime where I come from." She said. Starting to do her famous poses. "I stand for love; I stand for truth and justice too." Mini Moon's face appeared from the right and left side of the screen. "I am Sailor Mini Moon." The scenery changed to pink and white scenery with a white platform where she stands with her back turned.

"And in the name of the future moon I shall punish you!" She turned to the monster with her left arm over her pointing at it. The monster still acted like nothing happened then charged at the little scout.

Mini Moon did waste a second; she held out her crystal bell. It was gold with a small pink crystal heart in the middle. At the bottom of the heart was a little inscription of a bow. Above it was a small yellow star with pink winds spread out to the sides.  
She held it by the handle that was shaped like a heart with three yellow stars at the bottom.

"**Pink Sugar Heart Attack**!" she yells. As she spins around while the bell's pink heart gave out pink dust. Then poses in front of a big gold heart with the bell out in front. The crystal gives off a pink glow, but nothing happened. Diana and Rini had big sweat drop on the sides of their faces.

"What happened you were doing find before?" she asked the wand, the monster was getting closer to Mini Moon.

"Mini Moon, watch out!" Diana yelled. Then as soon as the monster got close enough to Mini Moon; little hearts shoot out from the crystal.

"Now you begin to work." she said as she looked at the monster getting pumped in the face with little pink heart "Diana…Go get Sailor Moon and the scouts!" Mini Moon commanded.

"Right." she said as she ran out of the alley.

"Hurry Diana!" she yelled. Just then the monster knocked the bell out of Rini's hands. It was still giving off the pink steam of heart for a few second then it stop all at once. "Oh no my bell!" Mini Moon yelled. She looked up at the monster, its tongue was handing down form its mouth just to scare the little girl, and then it tired for another physical attack.

"Enough!" a female voice calls out. The monster obeyed the voice and disappeared into the ground. Mini Moon watch and the shadow slither its way back to a pair of feet. The pair of feet belongs to the woman who was on top of the billboard just five minutes ago. "You certainly have a lot of spunk for a little girl."

"Who are you and what do you want!" Mini Moon demanded to know; as she turned to face her.

"The name is Marinaka; my business here is with your spirit gem." she said pointing to Mini Moon. Mini Moon was so confused; she had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"Ready!" she yelled. Her shadow (a.k.a. the monster) got into position to pounce Mini Moon. "Set!" The shadow grabs Mini Moons arms. Then wrapped vines around her legs so the she wouldn't escape. Mini Moon looked up at the monster with a scared look.

"Steal!" The monster lowered its face to Mini Moons chest. It opens his mouth as small blast of white light came out its mouth. Mini Moon screamed in pain as the blast push out a small white orb. Inside was a small pink colored jewel, it floated just inches away from her chest. Mini moon fell into an unconscious; her eyes were empty and lifeless.

Marinaka approached the orb. "Now let's see if you have what I'm looking for." she said. She walked over to Mini Moon and extended her arm to grab the gem.

"**Venus Love Chain and Circle**!" a voice called out. A long golden heart chain cut her off before she could get her hands on it. The chain was attached to four figures that were sillueted against the setting sun.

"What the…?" said Marinaka. She looked at the dark figures

"If you harm one hair on Mini Moon's head you will regret the day you messed with her." one of the dark figures clammed. They step out the sun and show her that she was Sailor Eternal Moon. "I stand for love; truth and justice too." said Sailor Moon. Then she began to do her poses. First she raises her right hand to the sky, pirouetting against a full moon.

Soon she brings it down and extends her left arm out. Then bring the left arm over the right with her pinky and index finger out on both hands. "I'm Sailor Moon!" She slid back showing all of her body. Her arms were both extended out, but then put back in the pose she had before. "And in the name of the moon…I shall punish you." She finish off her speech.

Her arms were extended again but this time she lowered herself a bit to look like her right was down and her left was up. Next she turn around with her left in crouch with her right arm still out. Finally she brought it down with her index finger pointed at Marinaka.

"Were also here to help." said Sailor Mars.

"Were the Sailor Scouts!" the inner scout said together.

"I don't have time for this." Marinaka said getting a bit annoyed at this. "Arise my creature of darkness...Mantana!" she commanded. She snapped her fingers, and then arising from out of the ground gracefully was another one of her creature. This one looked like a human but its skin was red, and her eyes were cold and lifeless. She/it was wearing a light red and sky blue sport suit with high heel boots.

A red cap was worn over her short icy blue hair. Her arms had some sort of crystal-like armor on and so did some parts of her suit.

"Mantana!" It replied.

"Mantana. These little cretonnes want to play…why don't entertain them while I get our prize." she told the thing.

"Yes master." Mantana replied. The scout's braced themselves for anything. "Aww…come on how are you going to play with me if you all so tensed." she asked them. She put her left hand behind her back as a ball of ice formed in her hands. "You girls need to chill out!" She threw the ice ball at the scouts.

The scouts were able to dodge the attack but they did get a little frost bite on their legs, they feel to the ground.  
While the scouts tried to get feeling back into the frostbitten legs. Marinaka went over to Mini moons spirit gem and took a closer look.

"Drat's! She doesn't have what I'm looking for!" Marinaka said as she backed away from the little girl. "Mantana…play times over, finish off these weirdo's." She snapped her figures. Then the shadow releases Mini Moon and enwrapped Marinaka. Then in a blink of an eye Marinaka disappeared in thin air. Mini Moon fell to the ground and her spirit gem returned to her body.

Soon after the sailor scouts were back on their feet.

"You think she would have warned us if she was going to do that." said Sailor Moon.

"She did warn us meatball head!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Well I didn't catch it."

"Well then miss moon." Mantana interrupted. "Maybe you can catch this one!" she said as she threw an ice ball at her. Sailor Moon and Mars were too scared to move out of the way. Just then a red rose flew out of nowhere and shattered the ice ball into pieces. "Who's there!" Mantana asked.

She looked in the direction where the rose was thrown. The sailor scouts looked in the same direction; up on the top of the building was a mysterious yet handsome young man.  
His black has been partly hidden by his black top hat. The hat went really well with the black tuxedo he was wearing. Along with the white mask over his eyes.

He smiled as his red cape flew in the breeze.

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask!" the sailor scouts said with joy.

"It's all in a days work Sailor scouts." he said to her, the he jumped down in front of the ice monster "I don't know who you are but when you mess with the scouts you're in for trouble." he said dramatically.

"You don't say? Well them I'm soo sorry please forgive me." Mantana acted. Tuxedo mask was a bit concerned and a little confused "Here…have a ball!" she said. She threw another ice ball at Tuxedo Mask. He was able to dodge the attack very easily "Wow you're quick on your feet but let's see how long to can keep it up." she said as she prepared another ice ball.

"**Pink Sugar Heart Attack**!" Mini Moon called out from behind. Mantanna looked behind her and was pumbled by the stream of little hearts.

"Hey cut it out you brat!"

"Mini Moon you're alright!" Sailor Moon called out.

"Of course I'm alright." Min Moon called out "Now care of this monster Sailor Scouts!"

"I'll cool her jets." Sailor Mars declared.

"**Mars Celestial Fire…**" Mars cried. She traces a full-body circle with her hand. Leaving a trail of fire to mark the path. Then the trial formed into eight spheres; each containing a single kanji symbol. "**Surround**!" The spheres gather in her hands and fire ring flung out of her hands, flying towards Mantanna. The rings made a direct hit; steam begins to fill the air.

The scout jumped for joy at the defeat of their first enemy in no less thank a half an hour (usually it takes longer). Sadly the scouts soon stop rejoicing. As soon as the steam began to clear Mantanna was still alive and had taken Mini moon hostage. Close to Mini Moons neck was an icicle dagger that was about poking her neck.

"Alright you brats I had enough!" She said with an angry tone "When you mess up my make-up you mess with me." As she jabbered on Mercury took a scan of the creature's dagger.

"Guys! We better so what she says" Mercury called out "One cut from that dagger and you'll be frozen solid in a matter of minutes."

"That's right; take one more step and your friend here becomes a Popsicle!" The scout didn't move and inch; they didn't know what to do. Just then a ninja star comes out from behind and makes a direct hit in her back side. Causing her to loose her grip on Mini Moon. Mini Moon took this chance and ran back to the scouts. Sailor Moon embraced Mini Moon while the other hovered over.

At this point Mantanna was pretty ticked off. "Alright who ever did that is going to pay!" she yelled.

"Hey Blue Face! Why don't ya pick on someone your own size!" a voice threaten. Mantanna and the Scouts turned their attention to the back of the alley. At the end of the alley was the nineteen to twenty year old girl who looked just like Serena. In her hands were a couple of those ninja stars that was used on Mantanna. Along with her grey/silver cat, the scout's were stunned at who was there.

"Who's that girl?" Venus asked.

"And why dose she looked awfully like Serena?" Artemis asked. Looking over at Sailor Moon.

"It's her…." Min Moon said in a surprised and shocked voice. The scouts looked down at Mini Moon.

"You know her?" Sailor Moon asked.

"That's the girl that wrote the letter…." Mini Moon said. Pulling out the photo she picked up from a while ago. "The girl that claims to be your older sister…Ayuna Ashanti!" The scouts were shocked at this then they turned their attention to the girl.

"You going to pay for what you did!" said Mantana.

"Bring it on ya weirdo!" the girl said proudly. She held up another ninja star in her left hand. Mantanna didn't think twice as she threw an ice ball at the girl. The girl simply threw the star at the ball and it just shattered. But this was just a diversion so that she could sneak up behind her.

"Guess who!" Mantana said as she blew her cover. The girl quickly tuned around but it was too late. Mantanna already made her move and slash the girl. She fell to the ground screaming in agony.  
The scouts gasped Mini Moon ran over to the girl's side.

"Mini Moon wait!" Sailor Moon called out but she didn't hear.

"Miss Ayuna!" Mini Moon said. Kneeling down to her height. "Are you alright?" she asked. The girl slowly opens her eyes and looked at Mini Moon.

"Yeah; I think so." The Girl replied "Wait a minute, how did you know my name?" she asked. Mini moon gasped; she was right. This was Serena's older sister soon she drew her attention down to her cut and gasp in fear. Ayuna looked at the scar then gasp as well at what they were seeing. Ice was beginning to arise from the scar and it began to in close her arm in ice. "What's happening!" she yelled.

"Your end is happening…." Mantanna called out "The ice will slowly spread on our body until your nothing but a girly-sickle." she laughed at her own punt.

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter called out, looking over at her with a serious look. Sailor Moon looked at Jupiter and nodded like she got a message.

Soon a full moon appears in a dark scenery. Feathers begin to fly in front of it and the Moon Tier appears. It was a short white royal staff with small brooch like symbol in the middle of the staff. At the front was huge orb that was incased on a royal red case with all the trimming. Little wings, gold, and little dots on the staff.

Sailor Moon grabs it and pulls her hand down from its base, elongating it. She closes her eyes and holds her chin up high as she holds it out with her left hand. She spins it in her hand a bit, and poses again. This time we can see that her right hand was on her hip and she had her right leg out. Finally she puts the Tier under her legs, spins and holds it out.

With her legs extended outward.

"**Silver Moon**…" said Sailor Moon. Feathers fly straight up, she spins around as she holds the Tier up in the air. Golden beams of light emanate from the top of the tier. "**Crystal**…" She spins to the left. "**Power**…" she said as she then spins again but this time to the right.

"**Kiss!**" she finished as she held the tier above her head and the beams of light enimate from the Tier.

"Oh No what's this!" Mantanna said. Looking at the intense brightness of her attack. Then she was bathed in the beams of light. "Beautiful!" she cries as she desiderated from the attack. All that was left of her was her knife and some dust that was quickly blown away.

Night as fallen over Juuban; Tokyo. Stars and the moon light filled the night sky and streets. Serena, Rini, Luna, Diana were heading back home. With their new comrades Ayuna, and her cat Silver.

"So you really are Serena older sister Ayuna?" Rini asked.

"Yep. I'm exactly three years older than her." Ayuna replied "And you don't have to call me that Rini. You can call me Aya." she told her and she kneel down to her height.

"O.k.!" Rini replied.

"So are you ready to see Mom, My dad, and Sammy?" Serena asked as they enter the front yard.

"I guess…." Aya replied.

"What do you mean you guess?" Rini asked her.

"I don't know; I guess I'm a little nervous. I mean if you have forgotten about me. What are the chances of mom forgetting all about me too."

"Don't worry Sis." Serena said "If I know mom; she hasn't forget a thing about you." she said in a cheerful voice. Aya smiled at her little sister's comment.

"You right Bunny." said Aya. After she finished there little conversation Serena opened the door and they step inside.

"Mom! Dad! Were back!" Serena called out as they headed into the living room.

"There you are; we were beginning to wonder when you two were coming home." Serena's father said. Getting on their nerves a bit. Serena and Rini had a guilty looks on their face and a small sweat drop on her face. Aya was paying a little more attention to her mother. She was silent for a while but finally she sums enough courage to say.

"Mother…?" Coco looked up and saw Aya; she was shocked as she rose up from her seat.

"Ayuna…?" said Coco. Aya smiled while her eyes began to water. She remember her, she rush over to her mother and embraced her. Coco embraced her back and they had their code-act moment for a while. "I can't believe it. You've grown so much."

"Well you certainly haven't change one bit Mother." Aya commented as they gave each other some space. Kenji rose from the couch and approaches her half daughter.

"So how long are you staying Miss Ashanti?" Kenji asked her.

"Well I thought I could stay in Juuban for the summer. That is if you want me too."

"Of course you can; you can sleep in the guest room." Kenji said as he gave her a warm smile.

"But Dad. Isn't the guest room where Rini sleeps?" said Sammy.

"That no problem." said Kenji. "She can sleep in Serena's room."

"What!" Rini and Serena said at the same time.

"But Dad…." Serena said.

"No buts' young lady." Kenji said; interrupting what Serena was about to say. Serena hangs her face down and moaned.

"I hope this won't be a long summer."

Serena:** _The gang and I decided to do some cookie baking at Lita's apartment, but before we even get to even taste them. Aya runs into a cute guy name Goku._ **

Rini:** _Yeah but before they even get to know each other Marinaka comes back and tries to steal their spirit gems, and let me tell you it wasn't ticklish. _**

**_There is no way I'm letting that badly dress frog get in the way of our summer fun, So stick around..._ **

Serena and Rini:** _And that means you!_**


	3. Cookies and Gems

Guide in the story:

"Hello." – Regular talk, or Person who's dreaming talking.

"_Hello_."- Thinking, or dream moad

"Hello." Anything that needs to be translated; at the bottom of the page.

"**Moon Eternal Power**" Transforming call, letter, sign, or cloth writing, or other character in a dream talking.

"**_Moon Tiara Magic_**." Attack, other character in a dream talking, signing.

**_Chapter Two  
Cookies and Gems_ **

_The blinding dream light shined once more as Serena's dream again. This time there was no girl or monster it was just her in the never ending field. She was at her normal age and height wearing an orange t-shirt under a longer short sleeve black shirt. Blue short-shorts and was barefooted. _

_ "**Be careful Sailor Moon**." a deep female voice calls out. Serena looks aimlessly around the field to see who it was. _

_ "_What…Pluto_?" Serena said to herself. _

_ "You must be careful, the new enemy will be upon you soon." the voice she claimed to be Pluto called out. Before she could ask what she was talking about the blinding light appeared once more and the dream ended. _

"Serena…Serena…." said A light yet still feminine voice. Actually Serena wasn't asleep at all. She was in her little world trying to figure out what the dream meant. "Hey Airhead!" the voice screamed. That snapped Serena out of her world; she woke up to find herself in Lita's apartment.

She was sitting at the table that was close to the kitchen; surrounded by her friends. Amy wore her red vest over a light blue sweatshirt; blue short shorts and slippers were also worn. Raye wore her lime green t-shirt, a light blue skirt and red slippers. Lita's white shirt under a black dress that had a red heart painted on it; with her old light green slippers. And Mina's pink tank top over a white t-shirt, aquamarine skirt and yellow slippers.

The girl decided to bake some treats today. The only problem is that they were a little short on ingredients. So they sent Rini and Ayuna down to the market to pick up some more.

"Are you going to pass the egg or not Serena!" said the voice, it belonged to Raye. Serena looked at the end of table where Raye was sitting.

"Huh, oh sure." Serena replied. She rolled one of the eggs over to Raye. It wobbles as it rolls and was about to fall off the table if Raye didn't catch it

"You've been acting really weird lately…Is their something wrong?"

"What? Of course there's nothing wrong..." Serena had her right hand behind her head while wearing a fake smile "What makes you think something's wrong with me?" She asked them.

"Well, you've been spacing out lately..." Lita explained.

"Rini said that last night you were talking in your sleep, and it wasn't you usual talk either." Mina added.

"_That little runt…she could never keep a secret._" Serena thought. "Oh I'm just…going through some phases, I'm sure it will be over soon." She lied. "At least I hope so." She thought. Just then the sound of a door shutting was herd. The girls turned to the door and saw Rini and Aya with the groceries.

Rini wore a black and red striped sweater with blue overalls and light pink slippers. Aya wore her favorite violet t-shirt with black jeans and slippers. A black visor was worn on her head

"Hey Guys…were back!" said Rini.

"Hey Rini, Hey Aya." said Serena as Rini and Aya entered the kitchen. They put the groceries right on the table where they were sitting.

"Those can't be the groceries you guys bought." Amy asked them.

"Of course not…." said Aya; the girls sigh in relief at the sound of that. "We still need to carry up the other ten bags." Everyone had sweat drop except for Aya and Rini. Who were laughing at the looks they made "Kidding, just kidding" she replied.

"Now are we going to make some cookies or just mope around all day?" Rini asked. At no time the girl unloaded what they got and began to bake. An hour later their first batch was in the oven and the second was on the way.

"Mmmm Something sure smells good…better see if their done." Serena says; who was standing next to the oven. She reaches for the door, but her hand was stuck by a wooden spoon. Serena screams in agony "Rini! What did you go that for!" she asked as she hold her swollen hand. "You have to cheek on them before they burn to a crisp."But Rini just close her eyes and held up the cook book.

"Hands off Serena, I don't go by you timing I go by the book's." said Rini

"Oh is that so…." Serena gave her an angry look.

"Yeah, that's so" Rini gave her the same look. Soon they were both growling and glaring at each other. Then laughter was herd in the background.

"Better let me cheek." Lita said. She walk right between the two and peered through the oven's window. "Will give them a few more minutes." she said, standing up normally again. "You have to wait till they're a golden brown color before you take them out."

"See; told you so." Rini gloated. All Serena did was just growl.

"I can't take this anymore." Mina cried. She was at the counter, stirring the batter. "My hands feel like there going to fall off." Lita walked over to her side and look at the batter.

"Mina; you put in way too much sugar." Said Lita. Mina stopped stirring and looked at her. "You have to put it small amount at a time so that it would be easier to mix. You guys are seriously not good cooks."

"Yeah. I guess your right!" Mina said happily. She picked up some of the M&Ms and popped them in her mouth.

"Mina! Quit eating all the M&M's!" said Raye "Were saving them for the cookies not for you."

"I can't help it; I love M&M's" Mina said; still skarfing the candies down. "Anyway I'm checking them for freshness." Mina said; her mouth full with chocolate.

"Didn't Bunny already cheek them for freshness?" Aya asked.

"Yes, that's exactly why we ran low on them." Raye answered. Just then the timer went off, the cookies were officially done. Serena and Aya went over to the oven and took their treats or joy out. Serena began to laugh with joy as her background showed her cookies. They were at a perfect golden color, and the bunnies and hearts came out just right.

"Look how perfect and unburned my cookies are." said Serena. "Your's are ugly looking and nasty looking. I guess your bad cookie-making habit never improved huh sis?" she said to her sister. Aya got a nervous look on her face when her background showed her cookies.

They were a dark brown and they came out a little strange.

"Be Quite! O.k. I agree that they don't look right." aaid Aya. The scenery turned back to normal when Aya held up on of her heart cookies. "But the true test will be in the taste! I dare you to try one of your cookies, and tell us how yours taste!"

"Well then, if that's your challenge…then I accept!" Serena had a sly look on her face. She popped one of her bunny cookies into her mouth. At first she had a cheerful look on her face, but that sharply turned into a sour look. She turned to her friends with a gloomy look on her face.Everyone look at her with sweat drops on the side of their face. Then they sighed in remorse for their friend

"Big mouth for someone with a big ego." said Raye.

"Hey you guys! You gotta try Aya's cookies!" Rini called out. All the girls except Serena went over to Aya's side and tried out some of her treats.

"These aren't half bad." said Lita; munching on a bear.

"Half-Bad? Try fantastic Lita." said Mina, skarfing down her star.

"Looks like everyone likes my cookies Bunny..." Aya said; smirking off a little.

"You're such a meanie." Serena said; her eyes were watery. "I bet if I gave my cookies to Darien he'll say their good."

" Darien...Who's Darien?" she asked; adjusting her visor so it wasn't over her eyes.

"Serena's boyfriend…." Raye said; a bit annoyed that we were on that subject again.

"Oh no Serena." Aya said. Everyone had widened eyes as they watch Aya walked over to her baby sister. "No using your boyfriend. That's cheating."

"Oh yeah!" Serena said; getting in her face.

"Yeah, he'll just say that he likes them so he won't hurt your feelings."

"That's not true! Darien is honest; he can tell me the truth with ease!"

"Well, how about we test that theory…." Serena was a little stumped at what she said. "Will go over to Darien and let him try out our cookies, and he'll tell us who's is better." she explained. 'The loser must give them their share of desert for an entire week."

"You on!" The two shook on it and the deal was final.

While Serena and the other girls headed over to the park to meet up with Darien. Rini and Diana decided to give Aya a quick tour of downtown.

"It's really nice of you to show me around town Rini, but are you sure to so this without the other girls?" said Aya.

"Of course, After all I know these streets like the back of my hand." said Rini. "Besides Serena and the others will just slow us down." Rini's last comment put out a smile on Aya's face, but that smile quickly disappeared. She looked up ahead and about a couple of feet away was a man. He was leaning against the wall of one of the building and watches the people pass by.

He looked very tall with long gold hair that was spiked in a downward direction. All except for one bang, his serious eyes were icy blue. He wore an orange gi suit with the symbol meaning Kame on the upper right side of his shirt. Dark blue boots with red strips, one went around his boots while one connecting the two. A dark blue slash that was tied around his waist and the same color wristbands on his arms.

The man was built nicely; his four packs were showing a bit under the dark blue t-shirt that he wore under the gi suit. Lastly, around his body was a gold aura. Aya gasped; she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She looked in the same direction again and the man was still their, but the aura was gone. The only things that changed were his hair and eyes.

His was a raven hair, which was up in a waterfall spiked. His eyes were also black, but they were different from other; they were kind and gentle. She was a bit confused at what happened but she wore a serious look. Aya decided to take a closer look. She began to walk again but her pace was quickened.

"Hey! Where're you going!" Rini asked as she ran after her. A minute later the sound of footsteps ringed in the man's ears. He looked over to his left and saw the girls. He just put on a warm smile and watched them. Soon the girls were at lest two inches away from him.  
Aya began to examine him by just looking at him.

"_This is so wired_" Aya thought. "_I could have sworn I wasn't seeing things._" Rini on the other hand just kept her silence. Yet Diana let out a small meow. The man looked down at Rini and Diana as soon as he hears the meow.

"Hey" said the Man. He kneeled down to Rini's height but kept his eye on her cat. "That's a nice cat you have…What's her name?" he asked.

"Her name is Diana." Rini said; her eyes closed and her chin up.

"Well, nice to meet you Diana." The man stroke Diana's chin with just his finger. Diana let him pet her; actually she kind of enjoyed it. After he finished Diana jumped on his shoulder and gave a little affection to thank him. "Hey cut it out, that tickles!" he said. He began to laugh; soon Rini and even Aya gave out a little chuckle.

Once they finish laughing Diana jumped back on Rini's head.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Not really I'm just watch the people pass by…." he said as he looked back at the people. "Most of the people I've seen are laughing and enjoying themselves. The people in this town seem pretty nice."

"I know one person that kind of the opposite…" Rini said; closing eyes close again. The man and Aya looked at her with confusion on their faces. "My cousin friend; Raye. She isn't anything like that. At times she can be crabby and a fire head and she gets into fight with my cousin; Serena for something really dumb."

She walked away from them a bit. "But that's o.k. cause the more they fight the more their friendship grows." The man chuckled at Rini's statement.

"You're sure are pretty sweet for a little girl." Rini looked at the man and smiled.

"Thank you. My names Rini Shield, and this is my oldest cousin; Ayuna Ashanti."

"The name's Son Goku, You can just call me Goku." he replied with a smile on his face.

"Pleasure to meet you Goku." Rini replied. She extended her hand out to shake.

"You too Rini." Goku took Rini's offer and shook her hand, but she just uses one of his fingers so he would crush her hand. After they shook hands Ayuna cleared her throat.

"Mr. Son" said Aya "It has been a pleasure to meet you, but Rini and I need to be somewhere at the moment." she told him. She pushed Rini forward and took their leave.

"Alright…It was nice too meet you too!" he called out as they left. Rini and Aya were about two feet away when Aya looked back. She tipped her visor down and smile at Goku. Then turned her head and continued walking. Goku looked away as well, and then something caught his eye.

He looked down to the ground and spotted a small black and white bundle. He kneeled down, picked up the bundle and stood back up while looking at it. Then he looked down the path which the girls took.

Serena growled, she was becoming impatient. The girl have been in the park for a while; waiting for her sister and her future daughter to come. To make matter worse, Darien still haven't showed up.

"Where are they! They should have been here hours ago." She cried.

"Serena, relax. It's only been a couple of minutes." said Ami.

"Yeah, chill it Meatball head." Raye replied. Serena growled at Raye's last statement.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Hey what's all the yelling about?" said a male voice said. Serena turned around and looked up at who was there. It was a boy who was a bit taller and older than her. He was a raven hair but his was cut short and was left alone. His dark blue eyes look down at Serena, he wore a black shirt under a dark green jacket, light indigo pants and tennis shoes.

" Darien!" Serena squealed.

"What were you and Raye fighting about?"

"Oh nothing." she replied with a cheerful look on her face. "_This might be a good thing…now Rini won't steal Darien from me like she always does_." she thought. Unannounced to them that someone was approaching the two love birds.

"Hey sis!" said a familiar voice from behind them. Serena, Darien and everyone else turned and saw Ayuna, looking and wearing what she wore before.

"Aya!" Serena replied.

"I've been looking all over for you guys, so this is the boy you've been telling me about." Aya said; taking a closer look at Darien.

"Yep, he's my hunny bunny!" Serena said; grasping on Darien's arm and cuddling him. Dairen just held his head down while a sweat mark appears.

"Hey wait a minute, where's Rini?" Lita asked Aya. Everyone looked over at her; thinking the same question.

"She uhh...went to get some ice cream. You know kids; the only thing on their minds is sweets." she replied.

"Yea just like Serena." Raye added. Serena looked back at Raye with a glare on her face.

"Hey uhh…Serena." Aya spoke up. Serena and the others turned to her attention. "Why don't you and your friends go get something to cool down as well?" Everyone thought it was a god idea. All the girls except for Aya left to go get something to drink. "Oh Darien…." Aya said; in a lower voice. Darien looked over to her and saw that she had put on a sly look on her face. A small sweat drop appeared on the side of her head. He hesitated a bit before replied.

"Yes?" said Dairen.

"Since I'm new in all ….I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind showing me around town." she said. She walked straight up the Darien as was getting close to him. Darien hesitated again before answering.

"Umm…Sure I guess. As soon as Serena and the others get back..."

"Oh no, we don't need to bring them" Aya interrupted "It could be just you and Me." Darien just closed his eyes and let up a big sight. He gently pushed Aya away from him and stepped back.

"Look I know what you're trying to do…." Aya just blinks and stares at him; confused. "And it won't work, my heart belongs to Serena." Aya simply just shook her head and chuckled.

"Silly boy. I'm not after your heart…." Aya tips the visor she wore down so it would cover her eyes. "What I want is…." she tips her visor up again but her eyes changed from a clam black to a serious ruby red "Your spirit gem!" Darien was shocked and gasped at what had happened to her eyes.

Aya snapped her figures, and then a black visible wind circled around her body. When the wind died down Aya was gone and Marinaka was standing their in her normal suit.

"Ready!" she yelled. Then her shadow slithered behind Darien, roes up form the ground, and got into position to pounce him. "Set!" The shadow creature grabbed Darien's arms, and wrapped black vines around his legs.

"Steal!" the shadow lowered its face to his chest; open its mouth and let the blast of white light came out and hit him. Darien screamed in agony as the blast hit his chest.

Before this happens; Serena and the other girls were buying some drinks, Serena bought a banana sunshine, Ami got a blueberry wonder, and Raye had her cherry splash. Lita had kiwi supreme, and Mina got the orange cream.

"Hey guys." Raye spoke up "Did you notice something different about Ayuna?" she asked them.

"Not really" said Mina "Why you ask"

"Well, it's just…." Raye saddened. She looked at her refection in her drink. "I was getting some wired vibes from her, something…evil." she explained.

"Evil?" Serena repeated.

"Bunny!" a familiar voice called out. The girls turned to their left and saw, Aya and Rini! They were both waving at them and walked to where they were.

"Aya?" said Serena with a confused look on her face.

"And Rini…" said Lita. All the girls look over Serena with the same look on their faces. Soon Aya and Rini were right in front of Serena and the others.

"Sorry were late guys." said Aya "We kinda had a little delay."

"So where Darien, Serena?" Rini asked.

"What do you mean where's Darien" Serena screamed. She was having a major meltdown "You were just with him!" Aya and Rini looked at each other then at Serena with confused look.

"What are you talking about Bunny?" Aya asked.

"Weren't you by the lake with Darien?" Amy asked her.

"How could she be with Darien when she was with me the entire time?" Rini asked them. Before anyone else could get anymore confused a male scream was herd. "That was Darien!" said Rini. Then without a word the girls headed to where they left Darien and 'Aya'. When they arrived at the scene they hid among the trees and bushes.

They saw that Marinaka was back and she was just starting to steal Darien's spirit gem.

"Oh No Darien!" Serena and Rini said at the same time.

"It's that creep from the alley!" Aya said. She arose from the hiding place and charged at Marinaka .

"Aya!" Serena said. She was staring to arise from the bush she hid behind. She was about to go after her but Raye grab her hand and stopped her.

"Serena!" said Raye. Serena stopped and looked down at her friend. "We better transform first, before going out there." Raye suggested. Serena nodded at her idea.

The scenery turned dark Mercury's planet and dream symbols appeared. They were blue and they came together to become one. Then they were sealed in a blue crystal with a mark of the silver millennium at the top. It was in a small gold ball with little gold wings at the side.

"_**Mercury Crystal Power**_!" Amy cried. The crystal flew to her transformation stick that she was holding. It was pink with a wind like handle and a place for the crystal to land. The sign began to spin rapidly then rocketed forward.

Mars's planet & dream symbols also appeared, but they were red. They too combined and were sealed in a crystal, but this one was red.

"_**Mars Crystal Power**_!" Raye cried. The crystal flew to her transformation stick that was the same as Amy's. Then the sign spins rapidly and rockets forward.

Next Jupiter's planet and dream symbols appeared, they were green. They too combined and were sealed in a crystal but hers was green.

"_**Jupiter Crystal Power**_!" Lita cried. The crystal flew to her identical transformation stick, the sign spin rapidly then rocket forward.

Then Venus's planet and dream symbols appeared, which were orange. They also combined and were sealed in a crystal but her's was also orange.

"_**Venus Crystal Power**_!" Mina cried. The crystal flew to her identical transformation stick, the sign spin rapidly then rocket forward.

Rini's brooch appeared on the scene, it open up by itself, and the crystal inside showed.

"_**Moon Crises Power**_!" Rini yelled. The crystal started to shine and give off a glow of its own.

Finally Serena's brooch appears and opens itself, reveling the star shape crystal inside.

"_**Moon Eternal Power**_!" Serena cried. She brushes her fingers over the compact, then the star give off a shine.

"_**Transform**_!" they cried.

Ami appeared on the scene first, she was also showed in colors but they were all in a blue color. She spins around as she draws a stream of blue with her pen. That she holds in her left hand, the steam of blue wraps itself around her chest and below the belt. Amy faces behind her and extends her arm away from her body.

Bubbles burst out from the stream and her sailor suit appears. Amy; who was now Sailor Mercury finishes with a twist and a pose. Her hand at her side's both at a ninety degree angle, and her feet were like that as well. Her dream symbol; a blue harp appears in a starry blue background.

Raye holds her pen up high with both her hands while fire rings circle her body. She was also covered in colors but her were reddish. Soon the fires disappear and her suit appears. Raye; who was now Sailor Mars twirls and poses with her right hand on her hip and her left hand extended downward. Her feet were same way except her right was normal.

Her dream symbol; a red bow with an arrow was behind her with the fiery red background.

Lita holds her pen up with her left hand while her right was extended in front off her. She was covered in green colors as she performs her transformation. She spins around her as the pen generated lightning that spun around her as well. Soon she stops and the lightning creates an atom around her body. The lighting soon flashes and her sailor suit appears.

Lita a.k.a. Sailor Jupiter twirls once more and poses with her left arm at a ninety degree angle and her right extended. Her legs were also this way with her dream symbol. A green wreath shines in the starry green background.

Mina holds her pen up in her left hand and waves it around while she spins. She, as all the other was covered in her color, orange and a bit of yellow. A stream of stars shoots out of her pen as she dose this. Once she stopped, she gives the pen one more wave and lets the steam swirl circles her body. Then the stream rises from the ground she stands upon and covers her.

She appears alright with her sailor suit. She shows her face and opens her eyes as her hair is pulled back from her face. Finally Mina/Sailor Venus twirls and poses with her left arm in the air and her right grabbing her left elbow. Her feet were close together while her dream symbol. An orange wreath with yellow roses shines in the orange/sunshine yellow background.

A stream of hearts cut through the middle of a pick screen. Rini face appeared in the cut out, with her space like-colored skin. She turns to do a half running pose, then pink ribbons enwrap her. Creating a swimsuit like outfit made entirely out of ribbons. Then the ribbons glowed and disappeared.

Leaving behind a real white swimsuit appears. Rini backs flips and a pink skirt and red bows appear with a stream a hearts behind her. After she faces forward with the mark of the Silver Millennium on her forehead. Soon a gold tiara with the mark in the center appears to block the mark. Hair pieces and gems that went in her hair soon followed.

Finally Rini finished her transformation to Mini Moon by spinning. She poses with her left hand on her forehead make a peace sign. Her right was on her right hip and her legs were spread apart in front of pink crescent moon.

Soon three streams of gold light appear which comes together to create a crescent moon. This was still found in the center of Serena's forehead. Serena spreads out her arms and her winds and her suit appears with the shoulder pads, and skirt. She extends her left arm out, the feathers circle her arm, stars to shine and her glove appears. She does the same thing with her left to get that glove.

She spins and faces forward as feathers fly by and around. Her boots bows, and accessories appeared and her suit is complete. Serena/Sailor Moon circles once more; shortening her wings and pose with her right knee up, her left hand over her head and her other hand is held down by her side.

Dairen continues to scream until his spirit gem finally popped out of his chest. His gem was gold and it was surrounded with much spirit mist.

"Finally" said Marinaka, she walked over and reached out for his gem.

"Not so fast!" Aya called out, Marinaka turned around and saw Aya. She dashed right in front of her as gave her a swift punch in the face. Yet Marinaka dodge her attack and knock her out of way with a simple blow in the back which threw her to the ground.

"Did you really think that a pathetic attempt like that could stop me?" Aya didn't reply but she started to rise from the ground.

"Hold it right there!" another voice called out.

"What?" Marinaka turned around and was now looking at the Sailor Scouts who were on top of the hill.

"Taking the pure spirit of a man is wrong, he has a bright future ahead of him and I won't let you ruin it!" said Sailor Moon. "Were the Sailor Scouts, we stand for love and justice." she said. Then she did her poses; she raises her right hand to the sky, pirouetting against a full moon. Then she brings it down and extends her left arm out, then bring the left arm over the right with her pinky and index finger out on both hands. "I'm Sailor Moon!" she slides back showing all of her body.  
Her arms were both extended out but then put back in the pose she had before.

"And in the name of the moon, and all of our planets" said all the other scouts

"We shall punish you!" The team said together. They had their left arm in crouch with her right arm over it with their index finger pointed at Marinaka.

"You pinheads are starting to get on my nerves!" Marinaka called out. Aya took this opportunity to attacked Marinaka. She rose from the ground and ran her elbow run in Marinaka's back. Then Aya ran in front of her as she fell to her knees.

"I'm not on there team, but I will kick you butt for what your lackey did to me." Aya said proudly. Marinaka just chuckled at her comment.

"I don't think you should worry about me at the moment." Marinaka replied. Then she rose from the ground and ran her elbow in Aya's gut. Her eye's widened as she collapsed to her knees; holding her stomach and tried to breath. Marinaka rose up but dares not to look at her victim. Instead she looked at the ground behind her.

"I summon the killer weed "Takiya!" she said. With another snap of her fingers, another one of her creatures rise from the ground. It was another woman that looked just like the last one, but her skin was green and her body was covered in vines and plants. Leaves and thorns was part of her clothes while miles and miles of vines were her hair.

"Takiya!" the monster called out. (ta-ki-a)

"Takiya! Exterminated these pinheads!" Marinaka commanded.

"Yes Maim." Takiya said as she faced the scouts. She ran towards the scouts who were prepared for impact "Time to do some vining!" she called out. Then Takiya lowers her head and the vines in her hair extended out and attack the scouts. As the scouts try to dodge the deadly vines Marinaka went back to Darien to continue her work.

"Now, let's see if you were worth all the trouble." Marinaka reached out for his gem. Once she had a grip on it the gem gave out a gold glow. Not only this hurt Marinaka, but it also hurt Darien. He screamed once more because of the pain.

" Darien!" Sailor Moon and Mini Moon yelled. They both tried to make a break for him.

"Not so fast!" Takiya called out. She extends her arm and it quickly turns into a vine. It falls right in front of the two, causing them to trip and fall to the ground. "If you want to get over there you have to get pass me." she said.

"Fine by me." Sailor Mars called out.

"**Mars Fire…**" Mars chants. Her hands were clasped together in front of her. Except for her index fingers, which she slowly points into the sky. Then a small fireball appears on the tip on her figures. "**Ignite**!" she yelled as she then takes aim and unleashes a spiraling fireball.

It clearly makes a direct hit on Takiya but all the attack did was leave a few burns.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Takiya asked. "Here let me show you a true attack." She gave out a screech and the thorns from her body just rocket towards the scouts. As they try to dodge the attack once more Marinaka has finally gotten her chance to examine Darien's spirit gem. A ticked off looked was starting to spread on her face when she was checking.

"No! He doesn't have one of the summon stone's!" said Marinaka. "He had a high level of spirit energy, how couldn't he!" she finished. Her hands were squeezing the gem. She raises the spirit soul into the air and was ready to shatter it in a thousand pieces. Just then she was hit by a medium size blue ray of light. The gem she was holding fell out of her hands and it went right back into Darien.

The Sailor Scout, Aya and even Takiya were astonished at this feat. Aya looked back at the sailor scout.

"Did you guys do that?" Aya asked them. All of the scouts shook their head no. Marinaka rose from the ground with burn clothes and hair galore.

"Alright who the heck has the gut's to attack Marinaka!" She asked, her face was stretched out with anger.

"I do!" the male voice called out again. Marinaka eyes widen with confusion as she frantically looked around.

"Who said that!" she cried.

"Hey, up here!" the voice cried out. Marinaka, the scouts, the monster and Aya looked upward and in one of the oak trees. Standing on the branches was a man with spike-up gold hair, and his icy blue eyes. He was wearing the exact same thing as Goku was wearing, an orange gi suit with dark blue shirt, sash, boots and wrist bands.

"Just who do you think you are!" said Marinaka; demanded to know who this fool who dare attack her was.

"The names Kakarot, and I here to stop your evil plans!" he called out.

"Kakarot?" Sailor Moon repeated.

"What kind of a name is Kakarot?" Mini Moon asked. Aya just stared at Kakarot

"_Kakarot…?_" she said. The faint image of Goku appeared in her head. "_It can't be_?"

"I don't care if you're the grand puma of the underworld." said Marinaka. "No one does a sneak attack on me and gets away with it!" she yelled. She held her hand back and produced a small dark ball. Then she threw it over her head and towards Kakarot. He was able to jump out of the way and instead it hit the branch which falls to the ground.

He makes a small blue ball and he throws it at her, but she dodges it and it scorches the grass. Marinaka jumps into the trees and attacks him with a punch which he blocks the attack and they do combat with each other. The scout and Aya continue to watch with blank faces.

"Who was this guy?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I'm not quite sure but his power level is off the charts." Sailor Mercury said. Her mini computer up and showing a chart that was out of control.

"Do think it possible that there is someone stronger than even the Imperial silver crystal?" Sailor Venus asked. Putting her thinking cap on.

"It's a possibility…." Sailor Jupiter answered.

"Hey, Sailor scouts!" Aya called out. The scouts looked down at her, black looks still on their faces. "You can chit chat later, there's a weed that still needs to be extinguish!" she said. Reminding them of Takiya who was still stunned.

"Oh right." Sailor moon replied.

Venus was the first to attack; she throws her hands down by her side and closed her eyes. Then a force of light appeared only where she was. Her hair is blown upward as this occurs. She folds her arms across her chest as a chain of golden hearts begins to spiral around her body. As Venus spins around, she extends her right arm into the air and waves her index finger from side to side.

"**Venus Love Chain and Circle**!" she yells. Venus lowers her arm and lets the chain of hearts spirals away from her body. The chains continue to rocket forward till it wraps itself around Takiya.

"Jupiter, Mercury, your turn!" Venus yelled.

"**Jupiter**!" Jupiter yelled as she put her hand out in front of her dream symbol. The sign of Jupiter appeared on her hand, green lightning flash around the symbol and it goes outward. The energy was transferred to her tiara. "**Oak Evolution**!" Jupiter crosses her arm over her chest and spins like a ballerina. She spins faster and faster, till she raises her hand over her head.

They were grasping to one another while her tiara releasing a barrage of 'green leaves'.

A single drop of water falling into a puddle in which Sailor Mercury is standing. She then spins in a circle while small droplets of water circle her.

"**Shine Aqua Illusion**!" Mercury shouts. She raised her arms above her head as the water gathers around her body. Then swings her arms down before her, sending forth a powerful wave of water. Jupiter's 'leaves' and Mercury's wave of water combined and hit Takiya a full force.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury yelled.

Soon a full moon appears in a dark scenery. Feathers begin to fly in front of it and the Moon Tier appears. Sailor Moon grabs it and pulls her hand down from its base, elongating it. She closes her eyes and holds her chin up high as she holds it out with her left hand. She spins it in her hand a bit, and poses again.

This time we can see that her right hand was on her hip and she had her right leg out. Finally she puts the Tier under her legs, spins and holds it out. With her legs extended outward.

"**Silver Moon**…" said Sailor Moon. Feathers fly straight up, she spins around as she holds the Tier up in the air. Golden beams of light emanate from the top of the tier. " **Crystal**…" She spins to the left. "**Power**…" she then spins again but this time to the right.

"**Kiss!**" she finished as she held the tier above her head and the beams of light enimate from the Tier.

Takiya watches helpless as the attack came closer to her. "Beautiful!" she cries as she was bathed in the light and disintegrated. Nothing was let of her except for the dust that was quickly blown away. The scouts rejoiced at the defeat of another creature, but not even a smile appeared on Aya's face. She turned her attraction to the woods where Kakarot and Marinaka.

She tipped her visor downward to barely cover her eyes.

Kakarot and Marinaka were still jumping through the trees in combat. Kakarot jumps from one of the branches and tries to punch Marinaka. But she dodges the attack and gives him a swift blow in the backside with her elbow. He crashes to the ground and a small crater was made from his fall. Marinaka jumps down to the ground and approaches Kakarot.

"Like I said, No one sneak attacks me and gets away with it!" Marinaka said as Kakarot tries to get out from the ground.

"Ninja…Surgan!" Aya voice was herd. Marinaka tuned her attention to where that voice came from then a ninja star flew out of no where from behind. Marinaka wasn't quick enough to dodge it, but all it did was cut some of her hair. The surgan landed in front of Kakarto's face, showing his reflection to himself. Marinaka falls to the ground grasping on her damaged locks.

"My Hair…My Beautiful Hair!" Marinaka's shocked face turned to a scowl and a low pitch growl was herd. "All right little earthling, Where Are You!" Then a ray of sunlight shined through the trees, revealing a figure in the shadows with a black cape blowing in front of them.

Soon the wind blows the cape out of the way and reveling Tuxedo Mask and Aya.

"Summer is the time of peace and happiness, your evil spoils these things and we won't allow these things to continue" said Tuxedo Mask.

"You earthlings are really getting on my nerves…."

"Well you're not exactly on our list either you old hag!" Aya replied. Marinaka face was flushed with red, she was as steamed as a vegetable.

"Why you little…." she said as she began to create another black orb in her right hand.

"**Jupiter, Thunder Claps Zap**!" Jupiter yelled as she threw a white orb of lightning at Marinaka underhand. It made a direct hit her right hand which causes her to loose the black orb. Marinaka grasped her hand as she looked at the scouts who just appeared at the scene.

"You might as well throw in the towel Marinaka, you'll never win while the sailor scouts are on duty." said Sailor Moon.

"Oh and I suppose to be scare of you twits…." Marinaka asked. "I'm out of here." she said as she snapped her figures. Just then she shadow arose from under her and enwrapped her. Then the shadow disappeared, along with her.

The sun was beginning to set on the little town; the girls were now on the bridge, downtown. Aya and Rini were running a little late, but that was a good thing. Because the girl wee having a private meeting about what happened.

"So we have a new enemy who only interested are stones that are inside people spirit gems." Raye explained.

"What in the world is a spirit gem?" Serena asked. "That's what I like to know."

"As I recall; it's a combination of a person's spirit energy and soul…"Amy explained. "If the gem is damaged in any way, you could instantly die." Serena and Darien gasped at her statement.

"You mean I could have died and would have disappeared from existence if my gem was damaged?" Dairen said in a worried voice.

"No, if it was destroyed or shattered then you would have died." Amy corrected her. Serena and Darien let out a sigh of relieve when she corrected them.

"Luckily that hunk Carrot Top stopped Marinaka before she had a chance to smash it." Mina stated.

"I believe his name was Kakarot, not Carrot Top." Lita corrected her. Mina held her hand behind her head and let out a little laugh before putting on an embarrassed look.

"That another thing we have to look into." said Raye. "We have to make sure that this guys is on our side…not on the enemies."

"What are you talking about Raye, he's on our side!" said Serena.

"And how would you know something like that Serena?"

"Because he saved Darien and he was a big help today!"

"You know what your problem is meatball head, you're too soft!" While they argued and the other tried to break them up Aya and Rini were finally downtown and running towards the bridge where the girls are.

"Come on Aya!" Rini exclaimed. She was way ahead of where she was and was still running.

"Rini! Slow Down! What's the rush!" Aya asked.

"We were suppose to meet the girls at the bridge a half an hour ago, and I'm not going to be the one to be blame for out lateness."

"It's not my fault that my bundle of cookies fell out of pocket." Aya whispered to herself as she kept running. Since she wasn't keeping her mind on the road. She wasn't able to see the person in front of her and she rams into him. Luckily the man caught her before she fell. "I'm sorry!" she said to the man.

She looked up to the face of who she ran into and saw that it was Son Goku. The man that she and Rini ran into before they headed into the park. Aya was stunned at first; they were staring at each other face to face. Soon she shook out of the trace and quickly stepped back. "Mr. Son." she said "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." said Goku. Aya was a bit confused at what he. What did he mean by 'I came to see you'? Goku reached into his front pocket and pulled out the small black and white bundle that he picked up a while ago. "Here," he replied as he handed her the bag "You dropped this."  
Aya was shocked that he had the bundle all along. She was about to grab it, but she changed her mind, and pulled back.

"You can keep it. I don't have any use for it."

"O.k.…what is it?" Aya blushed when she answered.

"It's a bag of my homemade cookies." Goku opened the bag so that whatever was inside was visible. "O.k. I know that they looked horrible, and I probably get a bad remark for that, but the taste is out of this world and that's the truth."

"Thanks" said Goku. Aya looked up at him and smiled.

"Ayuna!" Rini called out. Aya and Goku looked down the road and saw Rini and Diana. Along with everyone else. Once they were at least a few inches away, they girls turned there attention to Goku. "Oh Hi Goku"

"Hey, Rini." Goku replied

"_You know him?_" Serena whispered to her.

"_So what if I do, It none of your business Serena._" Rini replied

"Mr. Son." said Aya. "Allow me to introduce you to my little sister Serena. Her friends, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina, and her special friend Darien. Everyone this is Son Goku, a former acquaintance of ours."

"Nice to me you." Serena said. She sticks out her hand and held it out to Goku.

"Nice to me you too." Goku replied as he grabbed her hand. But his grip was a little too strong for Serena. She wore a painful look on her face, and let out a painful yelp. At the moment Goku let go of her hand and stepped back. Serena grasped on her hand and looks at with still a painful look on her face.

Goku puts his hand behind his head and puts on a silly grin. "Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength." he said then he laughed out loud.

Serena: ** Elizabeth has always wanted a boyfriend who knows his way around a guitar. And with this new guy actually fallen over heels for her will she get her wish. **

Rini: **I really don't trust this guy; he could be one of the spirit snatchers.**

Serena: **Well if he is, there is no way will let him steal her sprit gem. I will punish him, in the name of the moon! **


	4. The Debut of the Dark Scout

Guide in the story:

"Hello." – Regular talk, or Person who's dreaming talking.

"_Hello_."- Thinking, or dream moad

"Hello." Anything that needs to be translated; at the bottom of the page.

"**Moon Eternal Power**" Transforming call, letter, sign, or cloth writing, or other character in a dream talking.

"**_Moon Tiara Magic_**." Attack, other character in a dream talking, signing.

**Chapter Three **

**The Debut of the Dark Scout **

Night has fallen over the city; everyone is sound asleep, well not everyone. Still roaming the empty street is the spirit snatching maiden Marinaka. Who was still upset about her last failure at the park.

"This isn't right!" she said to herself. "I've already snatch two spirit gems and not one of them had what we needed. And they both had such high spirit levels. This is unacceptable!" She argues as she enters one of the alley ways. Soon she runs into a dead end but does not turn back.

There was a wired symbol in the middle of the wall. It had a small white gem shape inside of a black hear. "Siberta Lemeria." She said. Marinaka snap of her fingers once more, soon after symbol gave off a bright black glow. Suddenly bricks began to move by themselves and move out of her way.

Revealing an entrance to what appears to be a hideout. Marinaka didn't waste any time and walked right inside. Once she was in the bricks move back in their place, closing the way out. She walked down the hallway that was filled with machinery; tubes tanks and spirit gems. The machines were draining the gem of the white mist that surrounded.

It wasn't later till she enter a small bar counter that was at the end of the hallway. It looks like any normal counter. It had three stools and a blue margarita on the counter top. "I could have least either destroyed them or brought one of them back here to drain the spirit energy. If it wasn't' for those nosey Sailor Scouts and that dope Kakarot."

Marinaka sat down on the stool in the middle, and grabs the margarita "Well at least no one knows about this but me." She finished, and then sips her drink in peace.

"Having a little pest trouble Marinaka?" said a deep Spanish male voice called out. Marinaka eyes quickly widen when she herd that voice. She closes her eyes when she spit her drink out. Then open them again to look around for the owner of the voice.

"Nariki!" she calls out. "How long have you been their!"

Just then a tall, semi muscular man walked into the room where Marinaka was. He was taller than her, wearing a similar suit she was wearing. Yet he was wearing a dark blue chest pad over a black t-shirt and tight black pants and black boots with gold trimmings. He didn't have any jewelry except for a hoop earring on his left ear, and black choker with a blue jewel with the same small heart inside. His eyes were as black as night, and his hair was a spiked dark blue with icy blue highlights.

"Long enough to get a clue about what your problem was." Nariki answered.

"Like **my** problems are any your business." Marinaka gave him the cold shoulder treatment along with the comment.

"Well, it **is** my business if it involves you and our mission…." Nariki went over to Marinaka side, wraps his arms around her. While resting his head in her shoulder. He whispered into her ear "Now tell me…what's troubling you señorita?" Marinaka was swooned over by his words.

"Oh…Nariki." Marinaka said in a cheerful voice. "Alright. As you already know our mission is to find the seven summon stone. So they'll combined to created the legendary S.M. Dragon ball and summon the S.M. Dragon." she said vision of seven stones combining to create one medium size ball. Then a snake like dragon is summons from the ball and fills the scenery with a silver light.

"But thanks to those pesky pinheads I haven't found one single stone!" she finished as the scenery tuned back to normal. She takes another sip of her margarita. Nariki soon noticed the split end in her hair.

"Marinaka, your hair…What happened to your beautiful pelo?" Marinaka lifted her hair so that she could see the spit ends she closed her eyes.

"You can thank a human for the unneeded haircut. Now My Gorgeous Hair Is ruined!" she replied while letting a tear slip by her eyes. Just then a small bell rang and from out of a pipe line that was at the far end of the table. A small photo popped out of the pipe and slide on the table top faced down to where Marinaka and Nariki were. Marinaka sighed at the site of the photo.

"Looks like I got another assignment." She reached out for the photo, but she was cut off by Nariki.

"Señorita, you are in no condition to do another assignment, please allow me to take this mission." Marinaka was a little speechless at first.

"Are you sure? Those Sailor scout are a lot stronger than they look."

"Please, do not worry about me. I shall return unharmed with a spirit gem with a summoning stone faster than you can say 'Holy Guacamole'." and with that Nariki left the small bar and headed out to see the target that was capture in the photo.

Mid Morning falls over the town as we rejoin our Sailor hero's in their usual hangout, the regular table at the Crown Parlor. They were having some refreshing drinks and gossiping, they were all wearing the outfits that they wore before. Serena was sitting at the far corner of the chair. She was next to Raye, who was next to Amy, who sat next to Mina who sat near Lita. She sat close to Aya and Rini was on the other end of the table.

"Hey Aya there's a question I've been meaning to ask you…." said Raye as she grabbed her drink. "If this is your hometown how come we haven't see you in town till now?"

"Well you see…" Aya began to explain. "A long time ago when Bunny and I were kids our parents got divorce. I went with dad and Serena stayed with mom. Since I got a job their and a scholar ship into collage I had no choice but to stay." She finished then took a drink.

"That's horrible." said Rini, who was sitting on the left side of Aya.

"Yeah, but its o.k. I've got over it."

"So what's exactly is your job?" Lita asked. Aya paused for thought on that question then soon after answered.

"My job?"

"Yes, what kind of job did you take?" Amy asked. Aya paused for thought, she had never told anyone about her job. And this is the first time anyone had asked her.

"My job…My job is…in the music business. "The girls looked at her with an awed look.

"The music business!" They said. Aya nodded a yes.

"That's the coolest job ever!" said Serena.

"Hanging out with rock stars and cute guys is every girls dream job!" Mina said; having stars in her eyes (ha…ha). Serena, Raye, Lita, and Rini nodded in agreement. Then a small bell that was hanging by the door began to ring; symbolizing that someone had either entered or left. Serena snapped out of her trance and looks towards the door.

"Speaking of cute guys…look who's here." said Serena. The girls looked in Serena's direction to see what she was talking about. At that moment Goku walked into the Parlor; he was wearing the same gi suit as before. "Hey there!" Serena said as he passed them. Goku looked over his shoulder and saw Serena and the girls.

"Hey Serena." He replied with a warm smile on his face. "I didn't know you girls would be here."

"We usually come here when we have a chance." Mina explained.

"Would you like to join us?" said Lita.

"Sure." Said Goku. The girls scooted a little so that there would be room for him to seat. He sat down next to Rini.

"So Mr. Son…" said Amy.

"Yes"

"Call me nosey but what brings you to Juuban?"

"Amy!" said everyone. Amy quickly covered her mouth from embarrassment.

"Its alright." said Goku "Let's just say that I have some business I have to take care off here." he said in a serious voice. The girls looked at him with award faces. "Anyway I'd like it if you girls would just call me Goku." He added with a cheerful look on his face.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked.

"I'm positive."

"Only fools are positive."

"Are…you sure?"

"I'm positive." Goku raised his right eyebrow at her. Soon Serena got the message. "Ahh! I can't believe I fell for that! "She screamed then she hanged her head down low. Everyone laughed at her reaction.

"Hey what's all the commotion?" asked a female voice. Everyone turned and saw the teenage waitress. She was about Raye's height with orange hair that was put up in the ponytail with a yellow ribbon with two strains hanged in her face. Green but not as green as Lita's eyes. She wore an orange tank top and a light yellow, light green and white stripped skirt under a white apron.

The same color green shoes and a heart shaped locket.

"Hi Elizabeth." said Serena who was out of her little comma.

"So what was all the laughing about?"

"Oh nothing, Meatball head over here just fell for the oldest trick in the book." said Raye.

"Oh get off my back will you Raye!" Serena yelled. The gang laughed at what was going on…just then a hi tech Japanese song began to play on the radio.

"_Like a warm summer day, like a warm day in May. Baby you make me feel so hot…._" the song began.

"Oh I love this song!" said Elizabeth as the song continued to play.

"Me too…." Serena replied.

"It's my favorite." said Lita

"What are you girls talking about?" Goku asked.

"Their talking about the song that's called 'Like a Dragonfly'." Aya said who wasn't getting into the conversation.

"_You tell me things that I never knew, so what am I suppose to do?_" the song played as she took a sip of her drink.

"This is supposed to be Black Raven's latest song." Amy added.

"Black Raven? Who's Black Raven?" Goku asked.

"She's only the best female singer in all of Japan and the coolest girl around here." Mina explained to Goku.

"_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky, there is light above and beyond you and I." the song played as an 'I-knew-that' looked showed on Goku's face. _

"Man I wish I could be like her…." Elizabeth said to herself.

"Why do you want to be like her?" Aya asked.

"Because she get's to hang around boy bands, and personally I love guys that know how to play an electric guitar." Elizabeth closed her eyes and put her right hand on her cheek and a rosy background appeared behind her. Everyone except Goku and Aya had the same look on their face. "Someday I hope that a boy rock star would fall in love with me and become my boyfriend." said Elizabeth, who was in her little world.

"Don't get your hopes up." Aya said; crashing Elizabeth and everyone else back to reality. The song ended as the girls looked over at Aya who was stirring her drink with her red straw.

"What do you mean Aya?" Serena asked.

"I mean if you going to wait for a cute male rock star to come around and whisk you away. You're gonna have a lot of lonely Saturday nights." Aya took another sip of her kiwi colada.

"Hey a girl can dream can she, and who know it might happen!" Elizabeth argued.

"Yeah right, like a cute guy who's a guitarist in a rock band is gonna to walk through that door and instantly fall in love with you!"

Just then the small bell rang and someone entered the Crown Parlor, the girls looked over at the door and saw a man entering the restaurant. He was taller than Elizabeth with gold hair that was spiked and defying gravity (Like Cloud's hair on kingdom heart). His bangs hid parts of his ice blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket, Figureless dark brown gloves, black pants and huge black army boots. Strapped to his back was a high tech electric guitar.

He flicks his hair back a sweet and romantic music played in the background. Then the scenery became still and looked like someone sketched it as rose petals flew in front the right side to left. All the girls looked at him but no one was more spaced out than Elizabeth. Her cheeks were as red as a rose. The man looked over at Elizabeth and his mouth hanged open a little, then he walked over to her and took her hand.

"Excuse me." The man said; his voice was as sweet as honey.

"Yes…may I help you?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes, do you have any bandages?" Elizabeth did respond to his question. "Because I bleeding to death, falling for your loving vision." He replied. Elizabeth was breathless when he said that.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Rini asked him. The Man looked over at Rini and said.

"I am Takiana, and as you can see I'm a guitarist that is traveling with a world renound rock band." He said with a proud look on his face. Then he turned to Elizabeth "Now excuse me I need to have a word with this beautiful young lady…in private." That was when Elizabeth was snapped out her gaze.

"Ohh…Sure." Elizabeth replied. With that the cute rock star took Elizabeth out the back door for a private discussion. The girls and Goku on the other hand were a little suspicious.

"Have any of you girls herd of a guitarist named Takiana?" Goku asked them.

"No, come to think of it I haven't herded anything of a traveling rock band." Mina added.

"This guy sounds fishy…." Said Raye

"Come on." Serena replied as she got up and headed outside. Everyone followed her outside to cheek up on Elizabeth; everyone except Aya. She just sat their and took another sip of her kiwi colada.

Takiana took Elizabeth out of the Crown Parlor and into a vacant lot that was behind the restaurant, they stood about a foot away from each other.

"Alright what do you want?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Oh nothing much…." he replied "All I want is to see your spirit gem."

"What?" Elizabeth replied.

Takiana snapped her figures, then a black visible wind circled around her body. When the wind died down the rock star Takiana was gone and Nariki was in his place. Elizabeth gasped when she saw this

"Ready!" she yelled. Then his shadow slithered behind Elizabeth, rose up form the ground, and got into position to pounce her. "Set!" The shadow creature grabbed Elizabeth's arms, and wrapped black vines around her legs. "Steal!" the shadow lowered its face to her back; open its mouth and let the blast of white light came out and hit her. Elizabeth screamed in pain as her spirit gem pop out of her chest and she falls unconscious.

It looked like a normal spirit gem, it was a dark green color. Just as this was happening the girls saw the entire thing.

"Oh no Elizabeth!" Rini críes.

Serena's brooch appears and opens itself, reveling the star shape crystal inside.

"_**Moon Eternal Power**_!" Serena cried. She brushes her fingers over the compact, then the star give off a shine.

Rini's brooch appeared on the scene, it open up by itself, and the crystal inside showed.

"_**Moon Crises Power**_!" Rini yelled. The crystal started to shine and give off a glow of its own.

The scenery turned dark; Mercury's planet and dream symbols appeared. They were sealed in her blue crystal.

"_**Mercury Crystal Power**_!" Amy cried. The crystal flew to her transformation stick that she was holding. The sign began to spin rapidly then rocketed forward.

Mars's planet & dream symbols also appeared. They combined and were sealed in her red crystal.

"_**Mars Crystal Power**_!" Raye cried; the crystal flew to her transformation stick. Then the sign spins rapidly and rockets forward.

Next Jupiter's planet and dream symbols appeared. They combined and were sealed in her green crystal.

"_**Jupiter Crystal Power**_!" Lita cried. The crystal flew to transformation stick; the sign spin rapidly then rocket forward.

Finally Venus's planet and dream symbols appeared. They combined and were sealed in her orange.

"_**Venus Crystal Power**_!" Mina cried. The crystal flew to her identical transformation stick; the sign spin rapidly then rocket forward.

Sailor Mercury finishes with a twist and a pose. Her hand at her side's both at a ninety degree angle, and her feet were like that as well. Her dream symbol shines in a starry blue background.

Sailor Mars twirls and poses with her right hand on her hip and her left hand extended downward. Her feet were same way except her right was normal. Her dream symbol in the background.

Sailor Jupiter twirls once more and poses with her left arm at a ninety degree angle and her right extended. Her legs were also this way with her dream symbol shines in the background.

Sailor Venus twirls and poses with her left arm in the air and her right grabbing her left elbow. Her feet were close together while her dream symbol shines in the background.

Sailor Mini Moon spins once and poses with her left hand on her forehead make a peace sign. Her right was on her right hip and her legs were spread apart in front of pink crescent moon.

Sailor Moon circles once more; shortening her wings and pose with her right knee up, her left hand over her head and her other hand is held down by her side.

Nariki was about a five inches away from Elizabeth's Spirit gem and was about to grab it.

"** Venus Crescent Beam**!" Venus voice was herd as a yellow beam of energy was shot. It missed Nariki and Elizabeth spirit gem.

"What the…" Nariki said. He faces the vacant lot entrance where the beam came from and saw the Sailor Scouts. They were sillueted behind the sunlight.

"How dare you try and take the spirit gem of our dear friend!" Sailor Mini Moon called out.

"You play with a girl's precious heart and you mess with us…." Sailor Moon called out.

"Were the Sailor scouts…." said Sailor Mars.

"We stand for love and justice." said Sailor Venus.

"And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" they all said while their left arms were at a ninety degree angle and their rights were resting on the left with their index figure pointed at Nariki.

"So you must be the Sailor pinhead that Marinaka told me about. So where is that other pinhead Carrot Top?" Nariki asked them.

"That's Kakarot!" a male voice called out, Nariki and the girls looked over at the wooden stair case that leads inside the Crown Parlor. Standing on top of the beam was Kakarot with his orange jumpsuit and gold spiked up hair.

"Kakarot!" said the scouts. He jumped down from the beam and lands right where they were.

"Carrot Top, Kakarot, what's the difference." Said Nariki "Anyway since were getting acquainted I might as well introduce you to my partner Antonia!" He snapped his figures just like Marinaka to summon his creature. Then the earth began to break apart and from the fault rowed a male human like monster. It had green skin and the same cold and lifeless eyes as the last two monsters, and his body was cover in rock and gravel armor.

"Antonia!" It yelled

"Antonia Take care of the girls with the pequeño falda and the man with the barato pelo-cut." Nariki order.

"Sí Senjor Nariki." said Antionia. The girls and Kakarot brace themselves for impact "Brace you, because things are going to get a little rocky!" He thrusts his hands in the air causing some gravel from the ground to rise from the ground. The gravel and dirt soon combined to make two huge boulders. Antonia thrusts his hands forwards causing the boulders to fly towards the team.

"**Venus**…" said Venus as she put her hand out in front of her dream symbol. The sign of Venus appeared in her hand and it start to erupt with gold stars. She then raised her right hand and she then brings it to her mouth and kisses it, creating a medium size gold heart.

"**Love and Beauty Shock**!" She says as she spreads her arm to her side. Causing the heart to duplicate itself and circle around her before being incase in a yellow glow and goes flying. The heart crashing into one of the flying rock and destroys it.

"**Mars**…" said Mars as she put her hand out in front of her dream symbol. The sign of Mars appeared in her hand then it was on fire. The fire soon spread out and the scene change to Mars pulling back her hand, like drawing an arrow back on a bow. Then a bow and arrow made of fire appears in her hands.

"**Flame Sniper**!" she says as fire surrounds her. She releases the fire arrow; it separates the fire as it flies. It flies towards the other rock and destroys it. Antonia back away a little with a worried look on his face.

"Uhh…Boss…a little help?" Antonia asked Nariki. he turned around and looked at him, and sighs.

"If you want something done right…you have to do it yourself." He snapped his figures and black vines shoot out from the ground and enwrap the girls and Kakarot. Nariki snaps his figures again and the team is hit with volts of black electric lighting. "Well that take care of them." He said, he was about to turn his attention back at Elizabeth spirit soul. Then from out of the blue a black disk flew passed her and cut the vines. The scouts and Kakarot fell to there knees.

"Now what!" Nariki asks out loud. The disk the flies back to the stairway where Kakarot once was. It landed in the hands of a dark figure.

"Weakening your foe with an electric shock...that is so lame." spoke a female voice. The disk slowly stops spinning and reveals itself as a tiara with a black crescent mark in the middle. The figure put the tiara back on its head.

"And just who do you think you are!" Nariki demanded to know. The figure jumped down from the stairway and revealed herself as a Sailor Scout. She was taller than Jupiter, but not as tall as Kakarot. She had long black hair that was held up in a ninja bond with two gold stick with a little red at the end. All except for two neck length strains that were hanging on the sides of her face and black eyes.

Her sailor suit was similar to Mini Moon's only the colors on her outfit were black, white and blood red. Black upside down crescents marks were found the tip of her black boots, in the middle of the supporters of her skirt, and on her blood red neck choker. Her gloves were shorter than there's was also carrying a long staff. It was a silver staff with a huge black crescent moon at the top. With a small red jewel that was being held at the two end points of the moon.

"I stand for Love, justice and the true meaning of darkness…." she twirled her staff and threw it in the air. "I am Sailor D. Moon…." She did Sailor Moon poses but in an opposite way. "And in the name of the dark side of the moon." her staff began to fall, she catches it with her right hand and held it as she extended her right at a ninety degree angle while her left were resting on the left with their index figure pointed at Nariki "I will punish you!"

The sailor scouts were shocked.

"She…looks just like me!" said Sailor Moon.

"Hmm…Marinaka didn't tell me about a scout name D Moon." said Nariki "But never the less you are too late cause I…." He turned his attention back to Elizabeth's spirit gem. But the gem was gone "The Spirit Gem¿Dónde está spirit gem?" he asked out loud.

"Hey! Looking for this!" a make voice called out. Nariki turn and saw that a teenage boy was holding Elizabeth's spirit gem. He had short silver hair that was deifying gravity here and there. Along with the same color eyes. He wore a grey tank top under a huge and long silver coat and pants with grey shoes.

"¿Quién son tú?" Nariki asks.

"The Name's Comet; Sailor D Moon partner, and companion in the fight against evil." The grey teen replied as he tossed the gem over to D Moon. "Well…is it what were looking for?" he asked. D Moon didn't replied but took a closer look at Elizabeth's sprit gem. Just then a small red star just shined inside of the gem.

"Yes…she has one of the summon stones." D Moon answered. She took her right hand and slowly put it inside of the orb. But the reaction causes the mist of spirit energy to react in a violent way. This causes Elizabeth to scream in pain. Sailor Moon and the other see this act and try to react.

" Elizabeth! Please stop your hurting her!" Sailor Moon pleaded, but D Moon ignored her and continued with her work. Jupiter got up from the ground and ready for an attack.

"**Jupiter Thunder Claps Zap**!" Jupiter yelled as she threw a white orb of lightning underarm. It was about to make contact with D Moon, but Comet stepped in and held the attack back only with his hand. Jupiter gasped at his action.

"Will you relax, you can have your friends gem back once were done with it." He replied. At that moment D Moon took her hand out of Elizabeth spirit gem and pulled out a small ruby red stone with a white star on it

"I got it!" she called out. At this point Nariki could not stand anymore.

"Antonia…take care of that Sailor pinhead before she get away with the summon stone!" he ordered. The monster obeyed and charged with all his strength at D Moon and Comet.

"Here hold this…." said D Moon as she tossed the spirit gem and red stone to Comet.

"Just make it quick will ya!" Comet replied. D Moon grabbed her staff and ready's herself for an attack while Antonia was still charging at them.

Then scenery turn dark and the staff was the only thing that was visible. Then dark clouds start to circle the staff and her while she holding it up high.

"**Moon…Darkness**" She spins the staff in the air and the cloud gather around the crescent moon at the top. Soon all the cloud were collected and the crescent moon became a full moon. "**Sealer**!" she yelled. She twirls the staff around her body and the points the staff forward. The cloud that collected to make the full moon was shot out as a dark wave of energy.

Antonia stopped in his tracks and tries to runaway but it was too late. The black wave of energy swallowed him up and then he disappeared with out a trace. Nariki was wicked pissed off about his failer.

"Adiós pinheads." Nariki cried as he snaps her figures, and shadow arose from under her and enwrapped him. Then Nariki and the shadow disappeared. The girls stood up from the ground and looked around; Sailor D Moon and Comet were gone. All that was left was Elizabeth's spirit gem which floated back into Elizabeth

A half an hour later Elizabeth was conscious; she slowly opens her eyes and saw the blurred faces of her friends. Elizabeth quickly rose up from the ground and saw that they were outside the café, on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I'm o.k." said Elizabeth "What happened?"

"You came out here for a little R&R and you fell asleep." Ami lied.

"Wait I remember; a hunk name Takiana took me back here and did…something to me."

"Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?" Mina asked her. Elizabeth sighed and just listens to her friends.

"You right…It must have been a dream." She replied, and then she stood and walked back inside the café.

"You think she'll be o.k." Raye asked them

"She'll be fine." Serena replied.

"Are you _sure_?"

"I'm sure. Hah, thought you could get me to fall for the same gag huh?" Serena pointing at Raye face

"Well…Serena, I guess you're not as dumb as you look." Raye said;a smug look on her face.

"You take that back!"

"Make me."

"Here we go again." said Rini. She was right soon after the girl were pulling on hair and making faces.

"Hey girls!" a familiar voice called out. Serena, Raye, and the other girls looked over at the other exit out of the vacant lot. At the end of the way Aya and Goku were waiting

"Come on girls…get the led out!" Goku yelled out. The girls looked at each other then with a moment to spare they ran out of the vacant lot and went out to do their thing. Little did they know that on the roof top of the Crown Parlor was a cat about Luna's size. It had a grey color fur, silver eyes, and a black upside down crescent moon mark on his forehead. Beside him was a transforming brooch that looked a little like Sailor Mini Moon's, but it was gothic-like.

The cat looked down at the gang and watches them as they headed out till he couldn't see them no more.

Serena: **This turns out to be one freaky summer; first we get a new enemy, a cute guy for a new friend, and now a new scout who is also after the gem of innocent people! **

Rini: **And things get even freakier as Amy actually falls head over heals over a boy she just meet. **

Serena: **Amy…falling in love…something must be wrong with her. So stick around, and that means you! **


	5. A Boy and his Bull

Guide in the story:

"Hello." – Regular talk, or Person who's dreaming talking.

"_Hello_."- Thinking, or dream moad

"Hello." Anything that needs to be translated; at the bottom of the page.

"**Moon Eternal Power**" Transforming call, letter, sign, or cloth writing, or other character in a dream talking.

"**_Moon Tiara Magic_**." Attack, other character in a dream talking, signing.

**Chapter Four**

**A Boy and his Bull**

Flower Petals begin to fall over the Hiwaka Shrine. The girls head over to the shrine to discuses on the usual business. They were all wearing their school uniforms except for Raye who was wearing her kimono. They were sitting around the outside of the shrine in the usual spots; talking.

"Alright…So we all agree that will hold off on the research on Kakarot and work on trying to find out who Sailor D Moon is? " Mina asked; making sure she got it right. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement

"All we know is that the Spirit hunters and Sailor D Moon are after some strange stones that are inside a certain person's spirit gem." Said Luna, who was sitting next to Artemis and her daughter Diana.

"You know guys." said Lita "Call me crazy, but this whole summon stone thing inside gems sounds stupid to me."

"That's because we been more of protecting the things their targeting. Not the things inside them." Mina explained.

"Hey Raye, haven't you picked up anything from your meditating sessions?" Rini asked.

"I've been meditating, and doing fire reading for hours on end, but I couldn't find anything." Raye replied with her eyes close and she continued sweeping. "Hey Serena what do you think of this?" Raye asked her. Serena didn't reply; she was looked up at the clear blue sky. Thinking about what Pluto said in her dream.

"_You must be careful Sailor Moon_" Pluto's voice echoed though her mind.

"_The new enemy will be upon you soon._" "_New enemy…_" Serena repeated. Her mind was filled with the faces of Kakarot and Sailor D Moon. "_Are they are enemies too?_" she asked herself.

"Serena…" Raye called again, but Serena still didn't answer. "Hey! Meatball Brain!" Raye yelled. That time Serena herd her. She knocked herself out of her world and got back to what was happening now.

"Huh what…."

"Didn't you hear anything we were just talking about?".

"No, not really." Serena wore an embarrassing look.

"You sure have been spacing out more than ever lately" said Lita "Are you feeling o.k.?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." Serena replied with her hand behind her head. Just then the girls herd footsteps running up the staircase leading up to the temple. The girls look over at the staircase and saw Ayuna. She finished her long clime up the staircase and ran over to where the girls were.

"Aya…." said Rini. "What's wrong?"

"You guys…have to…come…with Me." she replied; trying to catch her breath. "It's…about…Amy."

"WHAT!" the girls shouted at the same time.

The girls have followed Aya from the shrine over the book store. There, the girls were just stunned at what they saw. It was Amy, she was carrying her normal book of science and medical stuff, but it was who she was with that shocked the girls. It was a very handsome boy with lavender colored hair and enchanting sea blue eyes. His eyes were as blue as his jacket he wore.

The Capsule Corp. logo was seen on the left sleeve of the jacket. He was built very nice and did have a four pack under his black tank top. He wore black baggy pants with a belt, yellow boots with black buckles and a sword was beside him.

"Is that Amy?" said Serena

"Who's actually talking to a gorgeous hunk?" Mina added.

"I told you." said Aya "Amy actually talking to a hunky warrior."

"That impossible." said Raye "Amy could never talk to a guy without freezing up." As soon as Raye finished her statement the boy left Amy and headed out. Amy waved to the boy until he couldn't be seen anymore. Ami slowly put her hand down and just stared on with a love struck look in her eyes.

"So Amy, looks like you got a new subject to study." said Serena. Ami snapped out of her trace and quickly turned around and saw all the girl.

"Oh Hi guys." Amy replied

"Well hi to you too." said Rini

"Aright, spill it. Who was that hunk you were just talking too?" Mina asked.

"Oh that was Trunk Briefs." Amy replied. "He new in town and he just asked me if I could show him around."

"And you said no right?" said Raye. She wore an 'I-should-have-known' look. Amy face was crimson read when she asked her that.

"Well…." The girls gasped and all had shocked looks on their faces; they knew what she was going to say.

"You actually agreed to show him around!" said Lita; Amy just nodded.

"I don't believe it, Amy going on a semi date!" Mina yelled, and then all the girls celebrated Amy who was just red in the face.

Back at the hideout, Marinaka was still sting at the bar but this time she had a different drink. Soon Nariki stormed in the bar; still angry about what happened two days ago. He just walked right in and sat down; without saying a word.

"Let me guess…." Said Marinaka "Those Sailor pinheads and Carrot top got in your way." She said as she looked at her margarita.

"Sí and I was so close to grabbing one of the summoning stone's." Nariki replied. He grabbed the mange colada that was waiting for him. "If it wasn't for that dark scout Sailor D Moon and her partner Comet." Then he took a sip of the mango colada.

"D Moon? I don't remember running into a pinhead named D Moon."

"Well, she showed up on my turf, Destroyed my precious shadow monster and now were short one star summon stone." Nariki took another sip, then slammed the cup on the counter top, "I swear that Senora was a pain in me cuello." Then a small bell rang and from out of a pipe line a small photo popped out and slide on the table top faced down to where Marinaka and Nariki was. The two looked at each other.

"Well…are you going to take it or what?"

"No way, I'm not going to be humiliated by those senoras again!" Just then the sound of footsteps echo was herd. Marinaka and Nariki turned to see who was making the echo.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to wake up." said Marinaka. Into the bar room enter the final member of the snatchers. It was a boy who was the same height as Marinaka with short brown hair, and emerald eyes. He wore the same uniform as they did; a dark green chest plate over a regular green t-shirt. Except her wore short brown pants, and dark grey tennis shoes.

Like the other two he also had the same neck choker with his color star, and around his neck was a necklace with a rusted locket. "Takito…What took you so long to wake up?" Marinaka asked

"I'm sorry sis, but there was no reason for me to get up so soon." said Takito "Beside I'm waiting for a big challenge than the one you guys are getting." Nariki and Marinaka had non convincing looks on their faces.

"Hey Marinaka why don't we let him have the next assignment." Nariki whispered. "After you know the old saying 'a quien madruga Dios lo ayuda.' or in this case 'a quien cansado'." Marinaka shot up to the idea; she had an evil smile on her face.

"Takito, since you are so egger to go on a mission…." Mariaka said in a sweet voice. "Here!" she said as she tossed the photo to him. "This girl will be your first target." She said as he catches the photo. Takito looks at the photo; it was a picture of no one special. Just a normal teenage girl.

"I don't know…she looks too easy." said Takito.

"What's the matter…don't tell your tuning into a grande pollo." said Nariki.

"I'm not turning into a big chicken!" Takito protested. Nariki was to busy mocking Takito by acting like a chicken to listen. This made him very angry "Fine…I'll do it." He said. Then Takito stormed out of the hideout; grumbling and cussing under his breath.

It has been an hour since Amy had meet with hunk named Trunks. Now she is leaning on the bridge that hung over the busy street. Thinking about what the girls had said to her.

"Luna…you don't think this is a semi date, do you?" she asked. Since the girls went to do a little shopping Luna decided to stay with Amy.

"Of course not Amy." Luna replied, she was resting in her arms. "You're just showing someone around town. Even though that someone happens to be easy on the eyes, but never the less. This isn't considered as any date form what so ever." Amy revealed a cheerful smile when she answered.

"Thanks Luna." Just a female high pitch scream was herd. Amy quickly got off from the bar and landed on her feet. "Sounds like trouble." Amy ran off the bridge and headed off the direction of the scream. With Luna right behind her every step of the way. The two followed where the scream came from till they were there.

They were in front of an abandon house; the paint was peeling. The windows were shattered and construction machinery was all around the house. It looked like it was a very old and it was going to fall down any minute. Never the less Amy and Luna went right in. They had to find out who made that scream and if she was o.k.

Amy walked slowly down the hallway with Luna by her side. At the end of the hallway was a slanted door that blocks the way into the living room. Amy peered through a crack in the doorway and saw what it was going on. It was Takito, he was stealing the spirit soul of a school girl that was on her way home. She gasped when she saw this.

"It's the soul snatchers! Their back!" Amy said to Luna.

"You better transform, on the double!" Luna ordered, Amy agreed at her statement.

The scenery turned dark Mercury's planet and dream symbols appeared. They came together to become one, and then sealed in the blue crystal.

"**_Mercury Crystal Power_**!" Amy cried. The crystal flew to her transformation stick that she was holding. The sign began to spin rapidly then rocketed forward. Ami spins around as she draws a stream of blue with her pen. That she holds in her left hand, the steam of blue wraps itself around her chest and below the belt.

Amy faces behind her and extends her arm away from her body. Bubbles burst out from the stream and her sailor suit appears. Amy; who was now Sailor Mercury finishes with a twist and a pose. Her hand at her side's both at a ninety degree angle, and her feet were like that as well. Her dream symbol shined in the background.

As this is happening Takito had the school girls Spirit gem in his hand and finished examining it.

"Too bag kid." He said "You don't have what were looking for."

"Stop right their!" Mercury called out. Takito turned to the doorway and saw Sailor Mercury and Luna standing there. "I will not allow you to harm the souls of the innocent!" Mercury declared as her hair, ribbons and bows were blown in the wind. "I'm the scout of Water and Ice; I'm a defender of truth and justice!" Her face appeared from one side of the screen to another when she said that. Then she raised her hand in the air and turned around with her right arm still extended.

"I am Sailor Mercury! Don't make a wrong move or I will drown the evil right out of you!" She turned forward with her right arm was lowered but was still out and her left was out in front; like a halt hand.

"You must be one of the sailor scouts that my sister and Nariki were talking about." Takito replied.

"You're…sister?" Mercury repeated. Takito realized that he blabbed out some important info; he gasped as he quickly covered his mouth.

"Forget what I just said."

"Well it dose not matter…hey who and what are you!"

"My name is Takito, the third and final member of the Shadow Hearts, and trust me we may look human but where nothing like your spices."

"Species."

"What?"

"The corrected word you're looking for is Species."

"Whatever!" Takito yelled; then he growled. "Arriba! I order you to get rid of this pest!" he yelled, he snapped his fingers and another Shadow demon rose from the ground. It was a woman that looked like the others; except her skin color was sea blue, she was wearing a bull outfit that covered her entire body except her face.

"Arriba!" the bull woman yelled as she stomped her right hoof

"Ari, turned the scout into mince meat." He orders the demon.

"Certainly." The bull demon replied. As soon as she said that Takito disappeared just like the other. Then she went charging at Mercury and Luna, but they were able to dodge the attack. The bull didn't care and continued to charge right into one of the walls of the house.

"Stay on your toe's Mercury." said Luna. "This demon is a lot stronger and faster than any other demon we've face." Mercury took Luna advice and pressed one of the pearls on her left earring. Then a blue VR goggles appeared in front of her eyes. She began to scan the area for the bull.

"That bull couldn't have gone far" said Mercury "It has to be somewhere in this building."

"More than you know!" Arriba called out. Just then the bull appeared from behind the two. Mercury turned and saw the bull girls red eyes, and then she got a gigantic blow then the chest. She was sent flying into one of the decaying walls. She slowly tried to get up from the crated that she made in the wall, but she was moving too slow. Because the bull was charging at her to finish what she started.

"Sailor Mercury!" Luna yelled. The bull was about to hit Mercury at full power; Mercury close her eye's and brace herself. Just then the bull was cut off and fell to the ground; with huge scar on the right side of her body. Mercury waited a while before opening her eyes. She looked to find that someone was standing in front of her she looked up.

It was a boy that was about the same height as her. He has spiked gold colored hair and the same eyes as Kakarot. He was built the same way as Trunks; he had a four pack under his black tank top. Wore black baggy pants with a belt through the belt loops. Yellow boots with black buckles and in his hands was a sword

"Are you alright?" the boy asked. Mercury nodded her head in agreement. Luna was also shocked when she saw the boy, but she wasn't stunned by his looks.

"_It can't be…._" said Luna. Just then the bull rose from the ground and stared head on at the two.

"You ruined my costume! Now you'll both pay!" Arriba yelled. She then let out a loud roar and charged once more at the Mercury and the boy. They both jumped out the way but the demon just kept charging through the house

"If we don't stop that bull it going to bring the house down." said the boy

"_If only we could stop it from rampaging…._" Mercury thought. Then an idea struck her she step in front on the boy.

"What are you doing!"

"I'm going to attack the demon."

"What!" the boy yelled. Just then Arriba charged in the room and was about to ram Mercury

"**Mercury Bubbles**…" she chanted. She stood with her knees bent and her arms outstretched. Then a glowing light blue orb to appear in her hands. She spins around once, crossing her arms over her chest, then face forward. The glowing ball was now hovering next to her arms. "**Blast**!" Mercury finishes as she spread her arms out.

Unleashing a wave of misty bubbles on everything. The bubbles cover the area in a thick fog; the bull looked around as if it was lost.

"Where did they go…." Arriba asked then it cringes as if it was cold. "Why is it freezing in here?" she said as she falls to the ground. The boy looked over at Mercury with a look of shock and impressed.

"That was amazing." The boy replied. Mercury blushed in embarrassment.

"Thank you." Mercury replied.

"For a girl in a mini skirt." He added "Now stand back." He commanded as he held his hands above his head. Mercury did what she was told and stood beside him. "Buster Cannon!" he yelled. He brought his hands down in front of him, and unleashed a bight yellow ray of light. Arriba looked up and saw the light but it was too late. The light shot right through her and she discenagrated.

Sailor Mercury looked at the boy and he looked back at her. Just then the house began to shake this way and that. The ceiling and floor began to weaken and huge stones and pillars began to fall.

"The house is coming down!" said Mercury

"We have to get to the nearest exit!" said the boy. Mercury began to scan the area for an exit, she then finds one. A window that was big enough for all of them to get though.

"There!" she yelled as pointed to the window. The boy looked over at the window.

"Great, let's go!" the boy ordered as he ran over to the window. Mercury waited and grabbed Luna before following the boy. They made it to the ledge to the window and saw where it leads. It did lead to a way outside but there was a huge hole under them. The hole was about twenty Feet deep and four feet wide.

"We'll have to jump…." the boy ordered.

"Are you mad...will never make it to the other end…."

"Trust me…will make it." He said. The boy held out his hand for Mercury to grab. Mercury looked at his hand, then him, then at his hand again. She wasn't sure whether to trust him or not. Finally she made up her mind and grabs his hand.

Then the boy and Mercury with Luna in her left arms jumped out of the window before the house collapses. Tons of dusty smoke filled the air. Mercury closed her eyes when she jumped out. She did open her eyes once the smoke cleared. She was in the boy's arms and they were floating above the hole!

Mercury was not only shocked but stumped about what was happening. The boys flew over the front of the house and dropped her and Luna off. Mercury landed on the ground but still looked up at the boy who was still floating above the ground.

"So I take it that you scout's don't know how to fly." He said. "That's too bad. Maybe one day I can teach you." And with the he blasted off into the sky's. Mercury continued to look head on at the boy until he became a star in the sky.

"You were attacked by a shadow demon!" Serena restates. After the incident Amy deformed and returned to the bridge with Luna. Where everyone was waiting for her there. Amy nodded her head in approval.

"Why didn't you call us?" Raye asked her.

"Well he looked so easy; I thought that I could take him down myself." Amy replied "But I guess I was wrong. If it wasn't for that boy I would be a goner."

"That's right; you were rescued by some hunk with golden hair and icy blue eyes that could fly." Said Mina; who had a blond dumb look on her face.

"Are you sure that it wasn't Kakarot?" Lita asked her.

"Yes, in fact he didn't give a name." Ami replied.

"Serena." said Luna. Serena turned her attention to her guardian cat.

"Yes?" said Serena.

"Dose Kakarot also have spiky gold hair and icy blue eyes?"

"Yeah why'd you ask?" Luna didn't answer she just looked down with a worried look on her face.

"_Just as I thought…._"she thought.

"Hey girls." A familiar voice called out, the girls turned their attention the other end of the bridge. There they saw the boy that Amy promise to show around.

"Trunks." said Amy. Trunks just smiled; then he walked over to her and extended his hand.

"Well, you ready?" he asked. Amy looked at with a hint of confusion in her expression.

"For what?"

"For showing me around town…remember?" Amy then gave him a small smile and took his hand.

"Yes…, let's go." Then a sweet and romantic music played in the background. The scenery became still and looked like someone sketched it.

Serena: **_My dreams have been getting stranger and stranger; first I dream of my sister being kidnapped by a shadow, then Pluto appears, and now I get a strange flashback of the Moon Kingdom. _**

Rini: **_Maybe you should consider about talking to Raye now. _**

Serena: **_I'll talk to her, after I punish Nariki for trying to take Raye's Spirit gem, so stick around, will be right back._**


	6. The Fire of a Priestess Heart

Guide in the story:

"Hello." – Regular talk, or Person who's dreaming talking.

"_Hello_."- Thinking, or dream moad

"Hello." Anything that needs to be translated; at the bottom of the page.

"**Moon Eternal Power**" Transforming call, letter, sign, or cloth writing, or other character in a dream talking.

"**_Moon Tiara Magic_**." Attack, other character in a dream talking, signing.

**Chapter Five**

**The Fire of a Priestess Heart**

_It was a star filled night in Serena's dream. She was lying on the marble floor in a hallway of a castle. She was sill a teenager this time but she was wearing her old princess gowned. It was white and it covered her legs and feet, big circular shoulder pads were one her shoulders and gold circles were at the collar. The sign of the Silver Millennium was on her forehead. _

"Where am I…?_" she thought. Stood up from the cold marble and looked around. She recognized the pillars and the fountains that circled the outside of the hallway. "_I'm at the Moon Kingdom?_" _

"**Queen Serenity**_." A male voice called out. Serena turned her attention to the east side of the hallway where the voice was herd. There she saw her real mother; Queen Serenity and a young man. Her mother had the same hair style, and eye's as Serena's but her hair was silver. She wore a similar dress as Serena, but a white bow with the Silver Millennium pen in the center replaces the gold circles at the collar._

_The Man however she couldn't see much. The white cap he wore was being blown in the wind. Covering his face and body, all she saw was the Asian hat, and the brown shoes. "_**You know why I'm here**_?" The man asked her. _

"_**Yes. I do.**" Said Queen Serenity_

"**You realize that once you take it, there's no turning back**_." _

"_**I do.**"_

"What are they talking about?_" Serena asked herself; getting a little curious and suspicious. _

"**Alright**._" The man extended his hand out to Serenity. This not only exposes his green alien arm, but a small silver ball with a ruby star. "_**This is the Eternal Dragon Shina's Ball. It will allow you to make five of your deepest darkness wishes. You must make sure that it will not fall into the wrong hands**._" Serenity walks over to the man and takes the ball out of his hand. _

"_**I won't Kami…I promise.**" Then a white light filled the room and Serena whited out once more._

Soon after the white out of her dream Serena slowly woke up. She was in Darien's apartment; on the couch in her school fuki. She let out a small yawn as she rose from the blue leathered couch.

"Was I asleep…" Serena said as she held her head; trying to remember why she was here.

"Yeah…and you were sleep talking too…." A male voice called out. Serena looked over the couch and saw Darien. He wore his blue sweater, orange pants, and slippers. "Something about your mother and a dragon…." He put a tray that was holding two cups of hot coco on the table.

"Is their something you would like to tell me?" Darien asked as he sat down beside her. Serena turned her head away.

"I don't want to talk about it." Serena murmured.

"Come on Serena, were all worried about you, we just want to know what's bothering you." Serena thought about what he said for a moment.

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

"Of course not." Serena looks back at Darien and smiled. But that smile quickly vanished.

"Alright. You see over the past couple of weeks I've been having these wired dreams. First; I was running towards my sister while we were kids. Then she was kidnapped by a shadow creature, and then these seven stones fly out of nowhere and one of the head right towards me. This was before any of this happened. Then I hear Pluto voice while I'm walked around in a vast field.

She warns me about some sort of enemy, and that was before we meet Goku, and Kakarot. And now I'm having a dream about my mother taking some orb from some man with a green skin named Kami." When Serena looked back at Darien she realized that he wasn't even looking at her anymore. He looked down at his carpet with a worried look on his face.

"Darien, are you alright?" she asked. Darien looked up at her and gave her a warm smile.

"Of course I'm alright, listen; I think you should talk to Raye about your dreams." He suggested.

"No way, if I tell her about this, I'll never herd the end of it." Serena laid back the couch. She stared at the ceiling with a black look on her face "Besides, She'll probably wouldn't believe me and laugh in my face." She added.

"Raye won't laugh. I'm sure if she's listen she'll understands, and even help you if your lucky." Serena looked up at him and smiled; she got up and sat normally on the couch

"Thanks Darien." She gave him a small kiss before heading out the door. Darien smiled brightly but it quickly disappeared.

"Did you hear that Luna?" he said. He looked back at his blue curtains and sees Luna stepped out of her hiding place.

"Every word of it" Luna replied.

"Do you really think that Serena's dream have a connection of what's happening?"

"I'm certain Darien, Especially now that she dreamed the exchange of the. You-know-what from Kami to Queen Serenity." Darien looked away from Luna and towards the door. He wore a worried yet serious look on his face.

"Don't worry Serena," said Rini "As soon as you tell Raye about these wired dreams you'll be back to your normal lazy self." After Serena left Darien's apartment Rini and the girls caught her so she had no choice but let them come along.

"I don't, what if she doesn't believe, what if she laughs at me, or worst!" Serena said; freaking out a little.

"Don't worry Serena, everything will be fine." Amy comforted her as they reached the top of the steps. They found Raye at the front of the little shrine; meditating.

"Yeah, and you know her bark is worst than the neck." Said Mina

"It's 'the bark is worst than its bite' Mina not neck" Lita restated

"Hey, that works too." Mina said; having one of her blond moments. The girls were at least a foot away from Raye as they pushed Serena forward.

"But…" Serena said; a little unsure about this.

"Don't worry Bunny, what the worst that could happened?" said Aya.

"_I can think of ten things._" Serena thought then she looked up at Raye. She didn't notice that the girls were even their. Serena swallowed her fears and step forward and tapped Raye in the shoulder. "Raye?" She said softly. Raye slowly got out of her meditation and grab her broom.

"Go Away You Jerk!" she yelled. She threw the broom at Serena who ducked at the last moment. The other dodged the broom as well; it landed of the stone path with the end pointing north. Raye had an angry look on her face but it disappeared when she realized what she done. "Serena, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Are you alirght" she apologized; knelling down to her height.

"Yeah, I think so." Serena said; looking up at her friend.

"Is this how you treat every one that comes up here?" Aya asked as she picked up her broom.

"No, but some Jerk came by last night and I thought Serena was him." Raye explained; she sighed as she sat down on the wooden floor of the temple.

"Why don't you tells us what happened?" Amy suggested "Maybe we can help you with your problem."

"Alright…" Raye said; agreeing with the idea.

The scenery change to night and Raye was in a room with a big fire in front of her. She was sitting on her knees in her kimono with her eyes closed. Her hands were in front of her in a praying style; holding a little wooden charm

"_**I** **was in my usual room; doing a little fire reading…**_" she began.

"I am flame, Flame is light. I am fire, Fire is sight." Flashback Raye chanted.

"**_I was right in the middle of something important when…_**" She said as flashback Raye opened her eyes. Just then two male voices was herd from the room across from her. One of the voices was Chad, but the other voice she wasn't familiar with. She got up from her position and went to the door. She opens the door ajar so she could see without being noticed.

Outside were her grandfather, Chad and another man who she thought was a tourist. He was about Serena's height maybe taller with spiked up brown hair and serious black eyes. He wore a one piece dark blue fighting tights with white gloves and boots. Over the tights was some sort of white and blue armor. Raye face began to blush a bit when he saw the man.

"Listen here you old coot!" the man yelled. It was at that point that her blush faded away. "You better tell me where you're hiding Kakarot or else!" He threatened.

"_He's looking for Kakarot…I wonder what he would want with him?_" she thought.

"But sir, we have no idea what you're talking about." Grandpa Hino replied. The man held his hand up and an invisible force sended him flying into the hall and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't lie to me, I'm getting a high power reading, Kakarot must be here!" The man replied

"Grandpa!" Raye yelled. She ran right out of the door and into the room where her grandfather was. "Grandpa…" she said softly. She raises her grandfather's head up from the wooden floor.

"I'm…Alright…" he said weakly. Then he drifted into an unconscious state. Raye turned and glared at the man that did this to her grandfather. She laid her grandfather head on a white pillow so he could rest. Then she rose up to face the intruder.

"You have disturbed the sanity of our temple. Leave now or suffer the consequence!" Raye warned him. But the man just stood their and laughed.

"Foolish onna." He said. "Do you really thing you can do away with me; me the prince of all saiyans. Still it is odd that you're the one with the high power level, not Kakarot." He walked right over and held her face up. So that he could get a better look and she could look at him.

Raye had a ticked off expression on her face. She pulled out one of her parchment scroll without him knowing.

"Evil Spirit's Disperse!" she yelled. Raye held the parchment right in front of the man's face. Then another invisible force sent the prince flying out of the temple. The blast forced him over the steps where he fell and toppled down to the bottom. Raye walked outside at look over the steps and saw him at the bottom; trying to stand up.

"And If You Step One Foot In This Temple Again, You Will Be Sorry!" She yelled to him. She didn't know if the man herd her. For he was walking away as if nothing happened.

The flashback ended and the scene turned back to normal. Raye was sitting down on the wooden walkway of the temple. Serena, Amy and Rini were sitting beside her. Lita leaned against the left pole while Aya leaned on the other. Finally Mina sat on one of the beams for the railing.

"What a jerk." said Lita.

"I know, Grandpa is still paralyzed from the attack but nether the less he's doing o.k." Raye replied. "I'm afraid that he'll come back and finish me and Grandpa off." She resting her head on her hands as a small tear escaped her eyes. "I don't know what to do." She said sadly, soon she felt something on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Serena's hand. She then turned to Serena who had a warm smile on her face.

"Don't worry, if that creep comes back. Will be here to protect you." Serena said; comforting her.

"Yes, you pain is our pain Raye." Amy added

"Will make sure that the prince will pay for what he did." Lita said; feeling confident.

"Yeah, Will may that saiyan cry!" said Mina. "What's a saiyan?" she asked. Everyone fell over when she said that.

"Mina, you just ruined the moment for everyone." said Aya.

"Sorry, but still what in the world is a saiyan?" Mina scratch her head.

"Their ape like monkey creature that have enormous powers." Amy answered. Everyone looked over at Amy with dumb struck looks.

"How do you know that?" Serena asked.

"I've read about in a book; filled with legends that were told through out the galaxy." Amy replied.

"Do you know anything else about them?" Rini asked. She was curious to know more about these sayains.

"Well to anyone they look like normal humans, the only way that you can really tell them apart is by their tails." Everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

"Tails!" they yelled.

"Yes, a monkey tail to be precise. For a saiyan; the tail is the most sensitive part of the body, and if it's pulled you can render a saiyan helpless."

"Well that good info, all we have to do is pull a tail and then he's as helpless a baby." said Mina.

"But the Prince didn't have a tail; the only thing I saw fuzzy on him was on his face." Raye argued.

"What do you think of this Aya…?" Rini asked as she turned to her. Then everyone realized that she wasn't there at all. "Aya?" said Rini again. Aya had not only who had left the group, but the temple as well. She just finished her long climb down the stairs so she sat down on the last step and rested her head in her hand.

She gave out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes.

"Hey, something wrong?" A familiar voice called out. Aya opened her eyes in an instant when she hears the comment. She looked up and saw Goku in his original jump-suit.

"Mr. Son!" she said; surprisingly. She rose from the steps from the ground and dusted herself off. "What are you doing here?" she asked; a little nervous.

"I was passing by when I saw you coming down from the shrine." He answered. Aya understood and believed what he said, but she dares not to look at him. Goku lifted her chin up; making her look at him. "You look a little worried, is their something troubling you?" he asked.

Aya was just speechless; she could help but letting her cheeks turn from peach to a light red.

"Are you alright? Your cheeks are a little sunburned." Aya blush quickly vanish after and she back away.

"O.k. It's like this…." Aya started. Then she began to explain how the day was so far; Serna's dream problem, the attack of wooden broom, Raye's dramatic night, and the talk about saiyan. After she finished she notice that not only Goku had a shocked look on his face but a worried and nervous look too.

"_No…Vegeta_." He said in his thoughts

"Mr. Son? What wrong?" Aya asked him, but the word sorry was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Then he left Aya and ran eastward. "Mr. Son! Where are you going!" she shouted to him.

"I'll be right back, I promise!" he shouted back; then with that he disappeared into the crowd.

Aya was not only confused but stumped, but she shook it off and head back to the temple. She stopped and looked back at the crowd he disappeared into, but then continue the climb back up to the temple.

While Aya was gone the girls went to go look for any sings of the creep that calls himself the Prince of Saiyans. All except for Raye; she went back to her job of sweeping the pavement. She sighed as she sweep some of the cheery blossom petals, and leaves that fell from the tree's that were around her.

"Well, it's been a whole day and I haven't seen that jerk anyway." She stopped sweeping and looked up at the white clouds in the sky. "Maybe I did a better job than I thought I did." She finished as a smile crept on her face.

"Kon-nichiwa." A male voice called out. Raye came back to reality and looked over to the entrance. There stood a teenager about her age and height with long silver hair that was put up in a pony tail. Sea blue eyes that match the blue that colored samurai kimono. White socks and brown wooden slippers and a fake samurai sword that rested by his side finished his assumable.

Rei face began to blush when she saw him. "O-namae wa?" he asked

"What…" said Raye.

"What is your name?"

"Oh Raye Hino."

"Raye, What a beautiful name, which should be suitable for such a beautiful girl." Raye's face went from crimson red to fire truck red when he said that.

"_Gotcha, nothing can make a girl fall in love with you than compliment on their looks._" Nariki voice was herd in the boys head. Raye turned her back on him and began to put her face back to normal.

"_He's a total prince; he must of herd of my royal beauty and is now here to sweep me away._" She said to herself as a child like dream appeared in her head diagramming everything. Little did she know that while she was having her dream the boy was making his move.

He snapped his figures, and then the black wind circled around his body. When the wind died down the Nariki was in the place of the samurai boy.

"Preparados." he said. Softly so Raye couldn't hear him; his shadow got behind Raye and got into position to pounce her. "Listos.", then the shadow grab Raye's arms; and wrapped vines around her legs. Raye snapped out of her dream and realized that she was trapped. She tried to reach for her pen to transform, but it was already too late.

"Roben!" His shadow lowered his face to her chest; open his mouth as small blast of white light came out and hit him. Raye screamed in pain as her spirit gem pop out of her chest and falls unconscious. Her gem was as fiery red as fire itself. Nariki smiled as the shadow turned Raye around so she would be facing his master. "Now let's see if you have a summon stone." Nariki said as he approached her.

"**_Moon Eternal Power_**!"

"**_Moon Crises Power_**!"

"**_Mercury Crystal Power_**!"

"**_Jupiter Crystal Power_**!"

"**_Venus Crystal Power_**!"

Mercury appears turning forward and poses with her hand at her side's both at a ninety degree angle, and her feet were like that as well with a harp appears in the background.

Jupiter appears just before posing with her left arm at a ninety degree angle and her right extended as well as her legs with a wreath in the background.

Venus appeared just before she posed with her left arm in the air and her right grabbing her left elbow and her feet were close together with a wreath with roses in the background.

Mini Moon appear before posing with her left hand in the air with one figure point up, and her right by her side in front of big pink heart.

Sailor Moon spreads her arms out which spread out her wings that showed her finished Sailor suit. Then turns in a circle, her wings become smaller and she posed. Her knee up at her chest and one hand at her head and her other hand is held down by her side. She was facing outward with a starry background.

"What!" Nariki exclaimed as he looked over at the temple.

"You treat a girl like she found her prince charming." Sailor Moon said; stepping out from behind the right pillar.

"Then you crush her heart like it was nothing." Jupiter added. She also stepped out from the same pillar, but the opposite side.

"We will not tolerate these kinds of actions." Mercury said; stepping out from behind the left pillar.

"Were known as the Sailor Soldiers!" Venus said; stepping out from behind the same pillar, but the opposite side.

"We will right wrong and triumph over evil." Mini Moon said jumping out from behind the well with Luna, Artimes and Diana.

"And that means you." They all said as they said Sailor Moon famous pose.

"You senora's just love to hear yourselves talk, even when you're not saying anything!" said Nariki.

"Well you just seem to love hurting young lover's hearts!" Jupiter said in an angry tone.

"Yeah and as the scouts of love we won't take this sitting down." Venus added.

Sailor Jupiter raises her arms in her air and crosses them with her index and pinky fingers extended. She places her arms them over her chest, then a miniature lightning rod extends upward from her tiara. A bolt of green lightning stick down on Jupiter and it is absorbed into the lightning rod. The energy from the lightning bolt surrounds her entire body and crackled around her.

"**Jupiter Thunder Crash** **Zap**!" Jupiter yelled as she throws her arms open and sends forth a giant arc of electricity.

Venus unleashed her attack as well. Two yellow crescent moons shine forth with their openings facing in opposite directions. Venus touches the crescents with her right index finger.

"**Venus Crescent Beam**!" she yells. Then Venus points her figure forward while holding her right arm with her left hand. A golden ray of light shoot from her index finger and heads out. The ray shoots right in the middle of the light bolts and they both head for Nariki.

"Shadow Protect!" Nariki cried. At that moment the shadow let go of Raye faded into the ground. It reappeared in front of its master and absorbed the attacks. Jupiter and Venus gasped at what the shadow did. The shadow shot their attack back attack, but the color changed from bluish green and yellow to black.

The scout barley dodged the attack and came with just scratches. Nariki laughed at the pitiful attempt to 'punish' him. "Is that all you pinheads can do?" he asked them. "Say some fancy line and send out weak attacks, well I think its time I showed you a real attack!" he said. "Shadow Attack!" he said; extending his right arm out.

"Deadly Flare!" The shadow opened his mouth and black and purple flames shot out like a flamethrower. The fire headed towards the scouts who were able the dodge the flames. While his shadow fought the scouts Nariki went back to Raye while wearing an evil grin "Now back to business." Nariki said; grabbing her spirit gem.

"**Pink Sugar Heart Attack**!" Mini Moon yelled. Then they ray of pink heart were shot from her bell and continually hit Nariki in the face.

"Hey!' Nariki looked down at the young scout who did it. She was standing her ground with her guardian cat right beside her.

"Back off you creep!"

"What'd you call me!"

"A creep! Now leave Raye alone!"

"Why you little…!" Nariki raises his hand in the air and was about to hit Mini Moon in the face. Just then someone grabbed Nariki's arm before hitting Mini Moon. Nariki and Mini Moon turned and sees D Moon.

"Didn't your mommy tell you?" D Moon asked. Then she picked him up and swings him around like a rag doll. "It's not nice to hit little kids!" She throws the dizzy Nariki into the patch of woods that surround the temple. D Moon put her hands on her hips and smiled as they herd the sound of him hitting a tree.

"Thanks, I think?" said Mini Moon.

"Don't mention it." Sailor D replied "Literally don't mention it." At that moment Nariki limped out of the forest wearing a wicked ticked off look.

"You Brat, just look what you did to my cara!" he yelled pointing at his scar and bruised face.

"I did you a favor, you needed a new look." Sailor D walked over to him.

"That's it! Señorita you are going down!"

"Bring it on jug head!" Nariki let out a battle cry as he charged towards her. With his fist ready to punch that smug look off her face. D Moon was able to catch his fist pretty easily. Nariki try to release himself from her clutches, but it was no use. He tried to punch her with other hand but she caught that one as well.

Then Sailor D gave him a swift pound in the face with her head. She let go of his hand so that he could hold his head. Nariki held his head in pain then let out a small growl. He glared at her with a bruise forehead, and the battle continued. Mini Moon and Diana watched all of this from the sidelines.

"Wow, she not bad for a dark scout." said Diana.

"You can say that again." Said Mini Moon. While she talked to her cat a figure hanged down from the tree and grabs Raye's spirit gem. Mini Moon herded the rustling of the leave and turned fast enough to see the thief; it was Sailor D partner, Comet. "Hey!" she yelled.

Comet looked back at Mini Moon and realized that he was caught. He went back up the tree up on the first branch; which was really high up. "Give that back you thief!" she yelled up to him.

"Sorry but I have to cheek this gem first, you can have it back when I'm done." said Comet. Mini Moon had an angry look on her face as Comet look over Raye's spirit gem. It took a while but soon a bight shine cam from the gem. "Yes, she has a summon stone!" He took his left hand and slowly put it inside of the orb. The reaction causes the mist of spirit energy to react in a violent wait, causing Raye to scream in pain.

The Sailor scouts stopped their battle with Nairki's shadow and saw that Raye was in pain.

"Raye!" Sailor Moon called out. "Leave her alone!" she cried as she tried to make a break for her but the shadow pushed her back.

"**Mercury**!" said Sailor Mercury as she put her hand out in front of her dream symbol. The sign of Mercury appeared in her hand. It its surrounded in water and it slashes forward as she cries. "**Aqua Rhapsody**!" She in a sitting position, and starts to play a harp made up of blue light. Water splashes around her, and then a string of water/energy is released from the harp as she plays it.

The water splashes on the shadow monster and is trapped in a block of ice.

Venus gave it a shot; she throws her hands down by her side and closed her eyes. Then the force of light appeared and her hair is blown upward as this occurs. She folds her arms across her chest as a chain of golden hearts begins to spiral around her body. As Venus spins around, she extends her right arm into the air and waves her index finger from side to side.

"**Venus Love Chain and Circle**!" she yells; lowering her arm and lets the chain of hearts spirals away from her body. The chain slices thought the frozen shadow and finishing it off. The girls make a break for Mini Moon and Raye. But then the shadow that sank in the ground at the last moment grabs the scout's shadows and trapped them in the shadows of the fire rings. The scouts were frozen in their tracks.

Like statues they couldn't move a muscle, but grunted and try to release themselves.

"What…Happened?" Jupiter asked.

"I can't move…anything!" said Venus

"The creature had trapped our shadows, we can't escape." Mercury explained.

"Raye…" said Sailor Moon. At that moment Comet pulled out a small ruby red stone with five white stars on it from Raye's spirit gem.

"Got it." Comet cried. Mini Moon had an awed look when she saw at what happened at the scout's. She soon looked at her fallen friend who was still in pain from Comet attempted to retrieve the stone. Finally she then up at Comet and give him a glare.

"Alright Comet, enough is enough. Give back Raye's spirit gem or in the name the future moon I will punish you." Mini Moon declared. Comet looked down at the little kid then looked at Raye's gem. A smile had crept on his face

"You want it?" said Comet. "Go get it!" he said as he threw the gem into the air. Mini Moon and the other scout are gasped as stared on as the gem was flying in the air. Then it was caught by a white hand. The hand that caught it belongs to none other than Tuxedo Mask. He stood at the edge of the roof of the shrine.

"Nice try, but you can't destroy something this precious to a person that easily." He announced.

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask." Mini Moon and the other scouts called out.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rose boy. All we need is Kakarot guy and the group would be complete." Comet commented. Just a small gold ball appeared from behind the monster and it disincarnate. This released the scouts from the trap and allowed them to fall on their knees. Soon after Kakarot jump onto the roof top like he appeared out of thin air.

"Someone call me?" Kakarot sarcastically asked. "Sorry I'm late but I brought over some friends to help out." He said pointing behind him and two other men appeared behind him. The boy that Mercury ran into a day ago, and a new person. He was about Sailor Moon's height with the same hair and eye color as the others, but his hair was spiked up in one direction.

He wore a one piece dark blue fighting tights with a huge armor plate strapped to his chest, white gloves, and boots. The boys jumped down from the building and helped the girls get up from the ground. "Are you girl's alright?" Kakarot asked; lending Sailor Moon his hand.

"Yeah, were fine." Sailor Moon replied. She grabbed his hand and got up from the ground.

"How did you guys know where we were?" Mercury asked as the boy helped her up.

"We just follow your ki signatures." The boy explained.

"Ki? What's ki?" Jupiter asked; getting up herself.

"It's a reading of your spirit levels, and for skimpy girls you've got a high power level of energy." The Man said; smirking. "Especially the one with the meatball's in her hair." He commented.

"Hey! For your information my name is Sailor Moon, and these are bun's not meatballs!" She argued with the arrogant jerk.

"Sailor Moon!" a familiar voice called out. She and Kakarot looked down and saw Luna and Artemis.

"Luna." She said. "Where are Mini Moon and Diana?"

"They went off to find Nariki to get pay back for what he did." Artimes declared. Kakarot, the boy and the man were shocked to see that they could talk. Without explaining anything Sailor Moon and the scouts followed the cat to get Mini Moon before she gets hurt. The guys just went along with this and followed them.

Back in the wood the battle between Nariki and D Moon still rages on. Nariki keeps throwing the punches and D Moon either evades, or blocks them. She gives Nariki a blow in the gut and kicks him into a tree, she smiles at his pain.

"D Moon!" a male voice called out. She looks up into the trees and sees Comet on the braches.

"Comet!" D Moon called out.

"I got the summon gem, we can leave now!" he yelled back.

"Great, but I'm in the middle of a fight so it's gonna have to wait."

"What! We don't have time for that; we've got to get going now!" Before she could replied Nariki broke through the tree. He gave the already tired out scout a swift kick in the face. She slams into one of the boulders and slides down to the ground. He chuckles at her as she lies their; motionless and in pain. He walked over to her and looked down at her weak body.

D Moon tries to get back up, but Nariki gives her a kick in the gut before she could. Her screams in pain that echoes through out the woods. Nariki watches as she begins to cough up blood that splatters on her wounded leg and pitch black skirt.

"This ends now. Say adiós Sailor Pinhead." He said. He held out his hand as gives off a dark blue and black glow.

"Double Moon Kick!" two familiar voice's call out. Nariki looked up to where the voice came from. Then from above Sailor Moon and Mini Moon give Nariki a swift kick in the face at the same time. The kick sends Nariki back as the two scout land feet first on the ground. D Moon slowly opens her eyes and sees the two people who saved her.

"Sailor Moon?" D moon says weakly

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sailor Moon replied. Nariki arises from the ground and growled at the girls.

"You may have won the battle pinheads, but you haven't won the war!" he cried out, then with a snap of his fingers his shadow arose from under her and enwrapped him and they disappeared.

"He just loves to do his little magic trick with his shadow doesn't he." said Sailor Moon. Just then the rest of the team enters the clearing

"Were here." said Sailor Venus

"You're a little late, Nariki just left." said Mini Moon

"Aww Man." Said Kakarot; a little disappointed about not getting a chance to butt head with him. He soon notices D Moon was in pain and she couldn't get up from where she was pushed. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked as she kneeled down beside her. D Moon looked up at him, but just forgot to speak for a while.

"Uhh…Yeah I'm fine." She finally replied. Comet; who was still up in the tree put his hand in front of his face in embarrassment.

"You don't look fine." Said Kakarot "Here" He put her arm around his neck and helped her up from the ground.

"Oooo…looks like Kakarot has a new 'companion'." said Venus. Kakarot's face was stunned as a crimson red line brushed across his face. Venus just laughs at the expression on his face.

"I'll rip your mouth off Venus, if you don't stop laughing in the next three seconds." D Moon replied. Venus quickly stopped laughing and covered her mouth. D Moon got her self off of Kakarot. "Look, I'm not his girlfriend and if you ever say something like that again. I'll show you why they call me 'The Scout of the Dark Moon' you got it!" She threatened her. Venus nods her head in agreement.

Proving her point Sailor D leaps into the tree where Comet was and jumps away from the team.

"That is one, strange girl." said Kakarot.

The sun begins to set over the Shine. Everything was given an orange and yellow color. It was at this time that Raye gain consciousness. She awakes and finds herself on the porch of the shrine with her friends beside her.

"Hey Raye." said Serena.

"Serena…" Raye said softly. She rose up and got a better look of where she was. "Where am I?" she asked

"You're at the shrine; you were unconscious for a whole hour." Amy explained.

"Yeah, Nariki tried to steal your gem but we got him." Said Mina. "Along with a little help with D Moon and the boy's." she added. Raye smiled when she herd this.

"It's about time you awoken." Goku voice called out, walking out from the back was Goku, Trunk, Aya, and the Man that appeared last night; Vegeta. He walked over to Raye and asks.

"Are you alight?" But the only reply he got from Raye was a punch in the face. He falls to the ground with a mark of her punch on his face.

"You Jerk! I Warned You about What Would Happen If You Came Back!" Raye yelled with a tick off look on her face.

"Raye, relax. He didn't mean for what happened last night." Lita replied.

"What are you talking about Lita? I told you what happened; he hurt my grandfather!" Raye argued.

"But he was drunk that night." Aya lied.

"Drunk?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, you know how men are when there drunk. They think there all high and mighty, and can do whatever they want." Raye looked at the man; believe a little what she saying.

"Well…I guess he's forgiven." She replied.

"Great!" said Goku. "Because we were wondering if he could stay here with you?"

"Absolutely Not!" Raye yelled. "I rather live with Serena than have him stay here."

"Hey!" Serena protested.

"Hey, you said you forgive me!" Vegeta said, getting up from the ground.

"Yeah I forgive you for what you said to me, not for what you did to grandpa!" Raye yelled in his face. Then the two began to argue.

"Guys, come on. It's only for a few days…" Goku said trying to calm them down.

"Stay Out Of This You Clown!" Raye and Vegeta yelled at the same time. Goku caution back away with a scared look on his face. Then the two looked at each other once more, but with aqward looks. Raye had a pleased look on her face.

"You know, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you stay for a couple of day's sir."

"Thank you and the name's Vegeta." He said. A please look on his face as well, then they headed on inside.

"Great, just what we need; another Raye." Serena said sarcastically.

Serena: **_Aya and I have been together since the day I was born, and we've never kept anything from each other. _**

Rini: **_Well it has been years since you've seen her, maybe she's change. _**Serena: **_Well even so she is still the girl I've known since I was a child. So stick around, and that means you._**


	7. A Date with memories

Guide in the story:

"Hello." – Regular talk, or Person who's dreaming talking.

"_Hello_."- Thinking, or dream moad

"Hello." Anything that needs to be translated; at the bottom of the page.

"**Moon Eternal Power**" Transforming call, letter, sign, or cloth writing, or other character in a dream talking.

"**_Moon Tiara Magic_**." Attack, other character in a dream talking, signing.

**Chapter 6**

**A Date with memories; the truth of Sailor D Moon**

It was a lazy afternoon, the sun was shining and it was mildly warm. Serena and Rini went out with the family for the day to do some shopping. Everyone except for Ayuna, she stayed at home and locks herself in the room that she shares with Rini. She lies on her bed with the ivy blanket with black and navy blue pillows. She sighed sadly then stared at the white ceiling above her.

She soon turns away to look out the window to see the cherry tree that was in their front yard. Some of the blossoms still had their morning dew.

"It's been a long time since I've seen dew on cherry blossoms of our tree." Aya said; smiling a bit. "Come to think of it." She arises from the bed. "It's been a long time since I've seen anything in Juuban." She stretched her arms out and continued to look out of the window. "_Juuban sure has change since I was a kid._" She thought; closing here eyes and trying to remember a memory from back when she was ten.

_Cherry blossoms floated in the breeze as a child version of Aya just made it to the top of a hill. She wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers._

"Let's Go Bunny!" _she called out._

"_I'm Coming!_" _a female voice called out. Then a child like version of Serena came up the hill, she stood next to her older sister and tried to catch her breat_h. _She was wearing a white t-shirt with blue pants and pink sneakers._ "_You know, you could have waited for me._" _The six year old complained_

"And misses this? Yeah right!" _Serena looked away from her and stared at what she was staring at. It was a front row seat to see the sun setting on their home town._

"_Wow! It's Amazing!_"

"Yeah, I knew you like it Bunny."

"_Thanks for showing me this Aya. You're the best sister a girl can ever ask for!_" _Aya looks back at her little sister. She smiled from ear to ear at her comment._

The memory faded away as Aya opened her eyes once more to stare out the window.

"Too bad those days didn't last. Once father divorced us there was no way I could have visited you." She said; sadly. Then she turned away and looked at her new room. It was simple and quaint with a dresser, a desk with a small bookshelf standing up on the end that cased up a large piece of glass that made up from a mirror.

Aya got off from the bed and put her feet on the small rug that covered a quarter of the wooden floor. She took out a charm that was attached on her necklace that was hiding under her shirt. It was a black raven with a violet heart in its claws. "That's when I got my first secret identity." She thought; she closed her eyes and let another memory come into her mind.

An empty school auditorium is where her memory leads here. The place was filled with chairs, decorations, and equipment for a band to play. Here is where we meet the fifteen year old Aya. At these times her friends called her Black Raven cause of her hair and attitude was those of a raven. A violet bandana held her raven bangs back. Her light black eyes were concerned on the package she was unpacking. Aya wasn't that gothic in those times; she was wearing a black shirt that said 'Who asked you?' with blue navy jeans and white sneakers.

"Aya!" a female voice called out; Aya turned back and saw that two people were trying to carry a heavy box up the stairs.

"Here, Let me help." she said. She ran over and took the back end of the box, and helped them carry the box up on the stage. They slowly put the box down, Aya rose up to see who needed her help. There were two people that were carrying it. One was a girl name Maria or Red Dragon as her friends call her.

She about Aya's height with long ruby red hair and eyes. Her hair was put up in a pony tail, and the color matched her shirt. She also wore a black skirt and dress shoes. Five bracelets on each wrist. Finally a necklace with a sea blue pearl bobble attached.

The other was a boy named Jason or Wolfe to his friends. He was a bit shorter than Aya with short brown hair and bright green eyes. He wore a blue shirt that had an earth dragon designed on it, red caprice, and tennis shoes. He had a hoop ear piece and a couple of bracelets on his wrist like Maria.

"Remind me again **why** we're doing this?" Jason asked.

"Because Wolfe, Our class was chosen to help out with the welcoming of the Star Light's to celebrate the seniors last year at Sanderves High School." Aya explained.

"I love the Star Light's, especially Yaten, he's so cute!" Maria said while having a gleeful look on her face.

"I don't know, there's something about those guys that gives me an uneasy feeling." Jason replied with an uneasy look on his face.

"You always say that to everyone Wolfe!"

"I Do Not!"

"Wolfe, Dragon! Cut it out!" Aya called back.

"Sorry Raven." said Jason and Maria. Aya forgive them and strolled down the stage. She look at the many decoration that the other classes and juniors help put up. There was a huge white billboard with the words 'Welcome Star Lights!' in gold. Around the words with bunch of little sicker stars, glitter, and other do dads.

Around the bill board were streamers, banners, and glass stars. At the top were bag and bags of glitter and confetti just waiting to be poured onto the rock stars.

"Looking at the decoration again." Maria said; walking over to her right side.

"Yeah, I can't wait till the school year is finally over." Aya replied.

"Same here; soon we'll be fulfilling our dreams and pursuing of careers." Maria added with the sound of hope and glee in her voice.

"Speaking of careers…" Jason spoke up. Maria and Aya turn their attention to Jason who had on of the working microphones in his hands. "Catch!" he yelled as he threw the mic to them. Thankfully Aya was able to catch the mic before it hit the ground.

"Wolfe! Have you lost your mind!" Maria yelled.

"No, I just wanted to give Raven here a chance to sing before the Star Lights get here." Jason replied. Aya was shocked when he herd this.

"What…What are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"Come on Raven; I've herd you singing in the courtyard. You've got a beautiful voice. So why don't you give that voice a test run?"

"Please Rave. I've haven't herd you sing, and I've known you a lot longer than Wolfe has." Maria begged. Aya had an 'I-don't-know' look on her face. She looked down at the black microphone for a few minutes

"Alright." She replied. Jason and Maria had satisfying looks on their faces. "But after this we have to back to work." She added.

"O.k." they replied. Then they pulled up a chair or something to sit on. Aya prepared herself to sing in front of her friends. She took a deep breath then began to sing

"**_Dreams to dream._**" she sang in a sweet and soft voice. "**_In the dark of the night. When the world goes wrong…_**"

"Wow she's not only has good looks, but a beautiful voice to go with it." Maria replied.

"**_I can still make it right, I can see…_**"

"You can say that again." Said a not to familiar male voice. Maria and Jason looked behind them to find out who said that. There were two adult like boys; one had silver hair that was in a ponytail and green eyes. The other had brown hair that was put up in the same way and grey eyes. They wore the same black tights with zippers and a blue neck choker with a star in the front.

"_**So Far, in my dreams, I follow my dreams.** **Until they come true. Come…with me…**_"

"Yaten!" said Maria.

"And Taiki!" said Jason. The two almost fell out of their seat when they saw them. "Two of the three Star Lights."

"We thought you guys weren't supposed to be here for another hour." Maria was a little nervous to see Yaten standing in front of here.

"Well we decided to cancel out last attraction and come to the school a little earlier." Yaten explained as he held Maria head up. Maria face went completely crimson red when she made contact with his cute face.

"**_You will see…what I mean._** **_There's a world, inside, no one ever had seen…you will go._**"

Jason held his hand in his face in embarrassment then realized something.

"Hey, Where's Seiya?" he asked.

"He's up on stage." Taiki replied. Jason looked back to the stage where Aya was singing. There he saw that Seiya was approaching her as she was finishing her song.

"_**So Far, in my dreams, somewhere in my dreams. Your dream will come true. As mere as can be…inside you and me, let always come…Truuueee.**_" She sang then the song was finished.

"You know, for a Goth girl, you're not a bad singer." Seiya spoke up. Aya was scared out of her wits when she herded him. She turned and faced him with a shocked look on her face.

"Seiya! How've long have you been their?" Aya asked.

"Long enough to hear you. Please tell me you name." Seiya replied. Aya was so shocked and scared that she couldn't summon enough courage to speak up.

"That was Stupendous!" another male voice called out. Seiya and Aya turned to the back of the stage and saw a man that was a little taller than her. He wore a brown vest over his white shirt and brown pants. A red French cap over his short white hair and black sunglasses were covering his emerald green eyes. "In all my years of being the Starlight's Manager I've have never herd a more beautiful voice." He complimented.

Aya blushed in embarrassment after hearing this. "Listen how would you like to be one of our singer's." He offered

"Me…a singer?" Aya repeated.

"Yes, if that o.k. with you Seiya." The manager asked as he turned to the lead singer.

"Its fine with me" he replied. Then he turned to his friends and partners for an answer.

"Sure." Said Yaten.

"As long as she not a pest." said Taiki. Aya was so excited about this. She was going to be a singer like she always dream she would. A small smiled that stretched from cheek to cheek was on her face.

"Way a go Raven!" Jason cheered. Everyone except Maria and Aya looked at him with confused looks when he said that.

"What did you call her?" Seiya asked.

"Raven; her real name is Ayuna Ashanti, but we call her Black Raven." Jason explained.

"Black Raven…I like it!" the manager said with a cheerful look on his face. "Miss Ayuna; from now on your name will be shouted by hundreds of fans. Black Raven!" he said. Aya began to smile again.

Then just like the last one the memory faded away. Aya opened her eyes once more to see her room.

"Of course that little dream of mine got a little out of hand." She said. She took off her necklace and walked over to her wooden dresser. "Father got a little carried away and soon, my whole life has been nothing, but music…." She put the necklace down on the dresser. Right next to it was a small transformation brooch. It was the same shape as Mini Moon's, but it had a black crystal heart in the front. "At least until that one fine night. When I got my second identity." She said. Aya close her eyes as another memory entered her mind.

The evening approaches over the Ashanti house. Her old house was a small mansion that was located near the mountain that stretched out all across the land. This is where will find fourteen year old Ayuna. She looks over the balcony of her room down at the forest that surrounds fifty percent of the house. Now she was a little darker, she held her hair up in a big bun with a red ribbon.

Only her bangs hanged down, and her eyes were a little darker. She wore one of her outfits for being Black Raven. A black fish net over a blood red t-shirt with a black raven in the center. The words 'Nevermore' in a white ribbon under the raven. A knee cap dark violet skirt with thick black tights, and light black boots.

She sighed as she stared into the forest. Little by little she was beginning to loss her forces of the real world and fell into her world.

"Staring into space again Miss Ayuna." A female voice called out. Aya awoken from her world and tuned to her room. At the doorway was a woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a maid's gown with a white bonnet like hat. In her hands were some fresh clothes; a white tank top, a short leathered jacket, black pants, and two black hair sticks.

"Maria! You scared me." said Aya.

"I thought you might want to change into something more comfortable." Mary said as she held out the pile of clothes.

"Thanks Mary." Aya take the pile of clothes and entered her room. It was very large with white walls that had photos and wallpapers hanged and taped to it. She put her clothes on the queen size beg that had dark violet sheets and black pillows. She began to get unchanged.

"You know, your mother and father are going out tonight." Mary said. She stood at the balcony door with her back turned to her.

"Oh, so where are dad and Jess going this time." Aya put on the white tank top.

"Miss Ayuna, why can't you call Lady Jessica your mother?"

"Because she's not my mother!" Aya finished putting on her pants.

"You still take Miss Coco for a mother?"

"Yep." Aya began fixed her hair.

"But Miss Ayuna…" Mary began to protest

"Mary. How many times have you called me Miss Ayuna?"

"Three times."

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me that?" Aya aid as she stepped out of her room to the balcony. Her hair was her up in her normal way; up in a bond with two strains hanging from the side of her face.

"Once more Miss Ayuna." said Mary. Aya didn't answer, but had a warm smile on her face. Just then the sky began to light up with a ghostly white color. Aya and Mary looked out of the balcony to see where the light was coming from. It was coming from a shooting star that was about a meter away from where they were.

"What in the world!" Aya yelled. The star lands in the forest about a mile and a half away from where the house was. Mary and Aya were astonished at what happened.

"It was just a meteor, you know you really shouldn't scare me like that Miss Ayuna." said Mary. She headed in Aya room but Aya stay where she was. She wasn't convinced that it was a meteor; a serious look on her face. Mary was just about to leave Aya room before she remembered something important. "Oh, before I forget. Ayuna; you father would like you to behave tonight and not…" She turned to the balcony where Aya was to find that she was gone.

The only thing there was her necklaces that she laid on the rim. "Sneak out." Mary wore a not-surprised look on her face. "Why am I not surprised. If that girl isn't careful she'll get herself into more trouble then she had bargained for." She said. And with that she left Aya's room as if nothing happened.

Aya runs through the forest to the place where the 'meteor' fell. She was sure that it wasn't a piece of space rock or junk that fell. Soon she makes it to her destination; a gigantic crater cover a quarter of the forest floor from where she was standing. She slowly approached the crater and peered inside it. Inside was a creature of some sort; Aya climbed down into the crater to get a better look at the creature.

It looked like a human that had some sort of chemical exposure. Its skin was pink, and the only thing he wore was white pants and black boots. It had some sort of an antenna coming out of head; it dangled behind of his bald head. Aya wasn't only concerned, but curious about who or what this thing was and if it was alright. She took a step forward and stood next to the creature.

She extended her arm out to shake its shoulder, but the thing move its arm and grabbed her wrist. Aya was shocked that the thing was alive. As the thing rose up from the ground she was able to see his face. It was like looking at a demon from hell, his eyes were as black and lifeless as a dog's eyes. The things smile evilly at Aya as she tried to break free from its grip

"Let go!" Aya ordered "You're hurting me!" But the thing didn't reply. He just smiles evil more.

"Good…" it said in a dark and evil voice. Aya was more scared than ever. Her entire body was shaking like a leaf. The thing raised her up so that she would be lifted off the ground. Then she swings her around like she was a rag doll. Aya tried to hold on for dear, but the thing lost his grip on her and let her fly.

She flew right through into the forest, hitting tree which were ripped from their roots. She soon stops as soon as the trees hit the rock surface of the mountain. She slid down to gassy floor, to weak to get back up. She slowly raised her head and saw the thing. It was standing right next to her with his hand extended in front of her face.

"Say bye bye!" It said. His hand began to glow a pinkish color. Aya eyes were filled with terror as well as everything else in her. Just then when all hope was lost; a bright light appears from out of nowhere and hits the thing. This sends the thing flying the same way he sent Aya flying. Aya was stunned at what happened, someone just saved her from a fate worse than death, but who was it that saved her.

She looked all around till a cat about Diana's size caught her eye. It was a boy cat with grayish silver color, silver eye's, and a black crescent moon on his forehead. Aya was a little confused; how did this cat get here, why was it here, and what was with the black crescent moon on its forehead. She crawled over to the little cat, and sat on her knees once she was close enough to it.

"Hey little guy, how did you get here?" Aya asked

"I walked." The cat replied. Aya scream and freaked when she herd the cat talk.

"You…you can talk!"

"Yeah, the name's Comet. I've been looking all over for you Ayuna"

"You've…been looking for me?"

"Yep, I wasn't sure at first, but now I'm positive. You're Sailor D Moon; the sailor scout of the Dark Moon." he explained. At this point Aya just didn't know what to believe; either lost her mind, or someone is playing a joke on her.

"O.k. I think I've been working to hard. I'm starting to be delusional by dreaming of a five foot pink monster and cat who can talk." She said.

"This isn't a dream or an illusion, it's really happening!" Comet yelled; trying to make her face the truth. At the moment Aya and Comet herd a noise in the direction of where the monster was hurdled. They turned their attention in that direction and saw the thing coming from the woods. It was as mad as ever now.

"It's back…what do we do!" Aya asked out loud.

"You fight! That's what!" he ordered.

"How? I can't fight him, he's too strong!" Comet didn't waste a minute; he quickly did a back flip. As he did it a trail of silver dust was left behind. The dust came together and created a locket. It was black with a white upside down crescent moon in the center. Around it was a gold rim and in the center of the tips was a black orb. The locked fell to the ground near Aya's feet,

"Right now you can't, but with this you can." Comet said pointing to the locket. Aya didn't hesitate to pick up the locket. She examined it with curiosity in her mind.

"_How could a locket help beat something like that thing?_" she asked herself. Then without warning the monster charged towards Aya. She was able to spot him but she was to scared to move out of the way.

"Quick yell out 'Dark Moon Prism Power'!" Comet ordered

"Alright…" Aya replied "_I'm crazy enough to try anything now._"

"**_Dark Moon Prism Power_**!" She held up her hand in the air and her figure nails began to sparkle. Black nail polish just appeared like magic and the background changed to light black and white starry day. She began her transformation by opening her eyes, her body was covered in a black, silver and white lights. She spins around in circles as black ribbons from the locket that was in the center of her chest cover her body.

The ribbons combined and her fuki was formed. A white bathing suit with the black sailor ascot with two white stripes that blew in the breeze. The locket was now in the center of a big red bow. Aya faces forward and raises her left hand in the air while her left hand over the arm elbow. The black ribbons cover her hands and a bit of her arm and her white glove with the black straps appeared. Then she swigged her arm down as the ribbons head down to her feet. Then her raven black boots with the white stripe at the top appeared.

She twilled as her black skirt and back red bow appeared. Next she bowed the raised her head and her right arm up in the air. The Dark Moon symbol shined o her forehead. She face foreword as the symbol was blocked by her gold tiara with a black bead in the middle. Then the gold sticks with the red tips appeared in the bond of her hair.

Finally Aya who was now D Moon opened her eyes and smile as she twirled her staff that appeared in her right hand. She poses with her left hand out with the peace sign. While the staff that she held in her right resting on her shoulder. Behind her was a black Crescent Moon that was in the opposite direction in an evening background. The thing was stunned, but soon smiles after the transformation was done.

"Pretty nice trick." It said "You may be useful to Buu." It replied.

"Forget it, I would never work for the likes of you." said D Moon. She was a little more confidence now.

"Who said I was asking?" he rhetorically asked. Then he began his charge once more. This time Aya was able to dodge it by jumping into the air.

"O.k. I transformed…Now what do I do?" she asked herself, once she landed.

"You fight it that's what." Comets voice was herd. Aya turned to where the voice came from and saw a boy about her height with short spiky silver hair and eyes. He wore a white shirt under a huge and long grey/silver coat and pants with white shoes. Nothing much was distinguishing about him except her head the black crescent moon on his forehead.

"Who are you?" D Moon asked the boy.

"I'm Comet" said the boy replied "When you transformed to D Moon, I transformed to my human form." He explained, but before the conversation could get any deeper Buu butted in. He shot a pink energy beam at them, but they dodged easily. "D Moon use you staff call out Moon Darkness Sealer!" comet ordered.

"Alright, you're the boss." Sailor Dark Moon replied.

The scenery turn dark; the staff was the only thing that was easy too see. Then dark clouds start to circle the staff and her while she held it up.

"**Moon…Darkness**" She spins the staff in the air and the cloud gather around the crescent moon at the top. Soon all the cloud were collected and the crescent moon became a full moon. "**Sealer**!" she yelled. She twirls the staff around her body and the points the staff forward. The cloud that collected to make the full moon was shot out as a dark wave of energy.

Buu look at the attack and just smile. The black way of energy didn't destroy him, but just sent him flying over the mountains. Comet and D Moon watch as he slowly disappears into the atmosphere until a star appears.

"Well that takes care of that." Comet said. Just then D Moon fainted and fell to the wrecked forest ground. Comet looked down at her as her costume turn into black ribbons once more. They went back into her broach and her original clothes appeared once more. "You know, if you keep this up, you'll reach your ultimate form faster than you think." He said as she drifted into a deserving sleep.

The memory faded away as Aya opened her eyes once more. She smiled as she looked at her reflection.

"Come to think of it, If it wasn't for that freak Buu, I would have never got into the scouting business." She said as she picked up her compact. "Ever since that day I've gone from Prism to Crystal, and finally Cosmic." She said. Then Aya walked over to her bed; kneeled down to the floor and took out a dirty old navy green gym bag. "Now I have a new mission…" she said as she opened up the bag.

A blinking red shined through the bag as she opened it. The light came from four of the seven summoning stones that she and comet had collected. Two were from the battle and the other two they had to get themselves. Then a knock on the door was herd, Aya quickly close up the bag, which blocked out the light, and put it back under the bag. "Come in." she said as she sat back on her bed like she's been doing nothing all day.

The door slowly opened to ajar, but no one came in.

"Relax, its me." said a familiar voice. Aya looked down to the floor and saw Comet in his cat form.

"Comet" she said. Aya let out a sighed of relief. "For a second there I thought you were someone else."

"Don't worry, you won't have to worry about your family for a while because…"

"Because there being held up by a shadow heart right?"

"Yeah, it's Takito; they targeted your brother Sammy."

"Great…Where are they?"

"There near the gas station, not too far from here. You might want to transform here before heading out." He suggested

"Right" said Aya; she got off the bed and grabbed her compact.

"**_Dark Moon Cosmic Power_**!" She yells as her brooch opened up. Inside was a black crescent moon that had a small piece of the silver crystal in the hole making it looks like a full moon. She brushed the crystal with her figures and it began to glow. The transformation started with Aya spinning around in circles like a ballerina with her arms up in the air and clapped together. The black ribbons from the compact that was in the center of her chest cover her body and her fuku appeared with the see though pads.

She stopped spinning and faces forward with her left hand in the air while her left hand over the arm elbow. Then the black ribbons cover her hands and a bit of her wrist and her gloves with the black straps appeared. Then she winged her arm down and her legs were wrapped in the ribbons. Her raven black boots with the black crescent moon on the white stripe and her symbol in the center of the stripe appeared. She twilled as her black skirt with red highlights and back bow appeared.

Next she bowed the raised her head and her right arm up as the Dark Moon symbol shined. She face foreword as the black crescent was quickly blocked by her tiara with a black crescent moon in the middle. The feather pins and gold sticks appeared in her hair as well. Finally Aya who was now D Moon opened her eyes. She smiles as she twirled her staff that appeared in her right hand.

She poses with her left hand out with the peace sign. While the staff that she held in her right resting on her shoulder. Behind her was a black Crescent Moon that was in the opposite direction in an evening background.

After she transformed Comet began to be covered with a white glow. He stood up on his high legs as he became more human and less cat. His paws quickly grew figures and turned into human hands. His head soon lost its cat ears and began to grow hair and human ears. His eyes change from silver cats to silver teenage boy eyes.

Soon he was in his human form with the white shirt under the grey/silver coat and pants with white shoes.

"Let's go!" said D Moon.

At the Gas station the battle was already underway. Sammy was knocked out and his spirit gem was out; since he was normal his gem was a normal color, dark green. Serena parents were unconscious, and Serena and the other scout were already transform and fighting with Kakarot and his companions. They were fighting the shadow demon that Takito summon.

It was a man with navy blue skin that was riding a navy green dragon. His body was physically attached to the dragons back and had the same scales as the dragon from clothes.

"This is a waste of time." said Takito. "I already know that the boy doesn't have one of the summon stone, and you girls don't even stand a chance."

"Will see." said Kakarot "You'll never really know unless we try." Takito just grinned at his speech and order his monster 'Dika' to attack. The shadow demon opens his mouth and purple flames were shot. The flame was aimed for the scouts, and the guys, but they easily dodged it.

Mercury was the first to attack; the sign of mercury that was made of water appeared. It was soon seal inside of ball of water and Mercury grabs the ball. She spins around in a circle while hold the ball behind her. Then she faces forward and thrusts it to the ground which causes ripples of water to rise up and circle her.

"**Mercury Aqua Mirage**!" she yelled. Mercury raises her hand in the air, then spreads them out with causes the water to do the same. Then she brings her arm in, and trusted the water outward. The ripples doused the flames and the droplets froze some parts of the Dragon. Then the man attack next; he raises his hand to the sky and a purple aura appeared in his hands.

"**Gallic Gun**!" he yells then he sends hundred of small purple balls down on the demon. They may have freed the demon but it was injured badly.

A full moon appears in a dark scenery. Feathers begin to fly in front of it and the Moon Tier appears. Sailor Moon grabs it and pulls her hand down from its base, elongating it. She closes her eyes and holds her chin up high as she holds it out with her left hand. She spins it in her hand a bit, and poses again. This time we can see that her right hand was on her hip and she had her right leg out.

Finally she puts the Tier under her legs, spins and holds it out. With her legs extended outward.

"**Silver Moon**…" she said as feathers fly straight up. She spins around as she holds the Tier up in the air. Golden beams of light emanate from the top of the tier. "**Crysta**l…" She said as she spins to the left. "**Power**…" she said as she then spins again but this time to the right.

"**Kiss**!" she finished as she held the tier above her head and the beams of light enimated from the Tier.

"Wait a minute!" said Dika "I'm an Endangered Species!" He cried as he was bathed in the light and disintegrated. Nothing was let of him except for the dust that was quickly blown away.

"See ya!" Takito yelled to them. Then with a snap of his fingers his shadow arose from under her and enwrapped him and they disappeared. The team relaxed at the sign of another glorious defeat. Little did they know that on the top of one of the house behind them. Sailor Dark Moon and Comet watch as they defeat the shadow demon.

"So looks like another failure by the Shadow hearts." Said Comet.

"Yep; seem my brother didn't have one of the summoning stones." D Moon added.

"Too bad; if he did then we have only needed to find two more." Comet said as he walked away from D Moon. D Moon didn't hear him, instead she was looking down at the scouts and the guys who were leaving the battle ground. She watch as they went their separate ways leave the leader of the Sailor scout along. Sailor Moon turned her head to the left then to the right; looking to see if anyone was their. Sailor D watched her with interest.

Just as Sailor Moon held her brooch D Moon was pulled away by Comet.

"Come on, we got to go!" he said as he pulled her down. D Moon quickly stood up; hoping that it wasn't too late, but it was. Sailor Moon was gone and her sister appeared near her family trying to wake them up. She sign in disappointment; it looked like she had to figure out who Sailor Moon really was another day. Instead of shouting at Comet she quietly left the roof top and headed home.

"_Looks like I miss my chance. Oh well there's always next time._" Said D Moon.

Serena: **Sun, Surf, and Sea that's where we need to be.**

Rini: **Everyone decides to go to the beach for a little vacation, even the guys decide to join the fun. **

Serena: **Yeah too bad evil can't take a hint; don't they ever take a holiday? So stick around, and that means you!**


	8. A Miserable Day at the Beach

Note: I'm sorry it took me so long! I promise that the next chapter won't take so long. Sorry about the way it looks too. I've tried to fix it but my computer won't work with me

Guide in the story:

"Hello." – Regular talk, or Person who's dreaming talking.

"_Hello_."- Thinking, or dream moad

"Hello." Anything that needs to be translated; at the bottom of the page.

"**Moon Eternal Power**" Transforming call, letter, sign, or cloth writing, or other character in a dream talking.

"**_Moon Tiara Magic_**." Attack, other character in a dream talking, signing.

**Chapter Six **

**A Miserable Day at the Beach **

It was a warm and sunny day and the girls decided to take the day. They enjoy there day of in the land of sand and sea; the beach. The girls laughed and enjoyed themselves as they play volley ball.

"Heads up Serena!" Mina yelled as she tossed the white volley ball up into the air. She wore her one piece bathing suit with no straps. It was brown with white vertical stripes and a little white bow at the top along with the laces. She hit the ball over to Serena who puts it back with her head. She was also wearing a one piece, but hers was green with sunflowers and a thin strap that was tied around behind her neck.

The ball was flung over to Raye who hits its up. She also wore a one piece as well with no straps, but hers was red that was going over a bit of orange so it looked like a bird.

"Aya! Catch!" Lita yelled as she served it. She was also wearing a one piece with straps that were on her shoulders, but here was black and pink. It was separated by a thick white line so that the pick was at the top and the black was at the bottom.

The ball spin rapidly towards Aya, but she was able to spike it into the air. She was the only one besides Rini that was wearing a two piece with straps on her shoulders. Her suit was black with two full bloom rose on the top piece. The bottom piece was barely seen thought the green, cheery blossom tied on skirt.

"I got it!" Rini yelled. She wore a red two piece; the top had two bows the looked like they connected the straps to the top. The bottom looked like a skirt. She jumped into the air to hit the ball but was hit smack in the face. She falls to the ground along with the ball with a huge red mark on her face.

The girl and soon Rini laugh at the hilarious accident. Serena signs peacefully as they walked back to where they set up there stuff.

"This is **exactly** what the doctor ordered." said Serena.

"You said it." Mina agreed.

"The sun is shining, the sea is nice; the perfect day for a day off." Lita said as they entered the camp. It was just a huge blanket that had a couple of baskets and an umbrella to block out the sun. Believe it or not the cats were also there. They were under the shade of the umbrella resting.

"We needed a day off…" said Amy. She was also under the umbrella, but she was reading a classic novel. She wore sunshine yellow dress with orange sandals (no bathing suit). "After all those battles we had to do."

"Battles" said Aya "What battles?" The girls had shocked looks on their faces. Amy blew it and now they had no chance of trying to lying their way out of this.

"You know; the battles of studying so that we can pass the ninth grade." Amy explained; planning this little thing all along. The girls sighed for sweet relief.

"You guys are still in high school?" she asked. Everyone looked at her with confused looks.

"Well…yeah aren't you?" Serena asked. Aya looked at the girl and replied a simple no; then she began to explain that she had already finished high school and was getting ready to head out for college

"So how far is this college you're enrolled in?" Lita asked.

"Not far." Aya respond "Just an hour bus ride."

"How long are you in for?" Serena asked.

"I think it's either two or three years, since I already have a career." She answered

"Hey girls!" a familiar male voice called out. The girl looked behind them to see who was calling them. They soon laid their eyes on Darien, Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta. They were all wearing swim trunks; Darien's was a dark blue, Goku's was blue. Trunk's were purple and Vegeta's were a Blood red.

" Darien!" said Serena and Rini. Amy's was the most blushed but she hid it by putting her nose in the book.

"_How did they know we were here?_" Aya whispered to Raye.

"_I'm certain that two pigtail rats told them_. "Raye answered. Both Raye and Aya looked over to Serena and Rini. Then they looked up at the boys.

"So what brings you guys to the beach?" Lita asked.

"Well Serena and Rini asked me to come, and since Trunks was sharing the apartment with me. I decided to invite him and his friends." Darien explained. Raye glared at Serena and Rini behind their backs.

"You don't mind do you?" Goku asked.

"Well actually…" Raye began to speak, but Mina pounced on Raye before she could finish. Raye fell face first on the blanket with a not to please look on her face.

"Of course we don't mind!" Mina said cheerfully.

"Great!" said Trunks. Then the guys sat on the blanket with the girls. They put their stuff on the outside of the blanket, but one of the coolers landed on Luna's tail. Luna let out a big and painful meow and freak out when she felt the pain. The guys back up and the girls looked over where the noise was coming from.

"Luna!" Serena said. She yanked her tail from under the cooler and put her on her lap. "You alright?" she asked. Luna let out a relief meow. The guys relaxed a bit when the realized that the noise came from the cat.

"That's a nice cat you have there Serena." Trunks complimented.

"Thanks Trunks." Serena said; appreciation the compliment.

"Can I pet her?" Goku asked.

"Sure." Serena said; thinking that there wasn't a problem. Goku extended his hand out so that he could pet Luna, but she took action and began to hiss. Luna tried to bite his hand, but Serena pulled her back and Goku pulled his hand back.

"Luna! I'm sorry Goku; I don't know what got into her. She's usually not like this around people."

"Its alright." said Goku.

"_Kakarot_." Vegeta whispered "_Look what the cat has on its forehead._" Goku looked at Luna forehead and saw the gold crescent moon. Then he realized that Sailor Moon's cat had the same crescent moon on her forehead. He looked at the other two cats and saw that they had the same marks on their foreheads. This made Goku a little curious and concerned.

Back at the hideout the tree villains; Marinaka, Nariki, and Takito were bored to death. Marinaka went off somewhere while Takito and Nariki sat at the bar. Drinking their club drinks, and whining about them being bored.

"I'm bored…" said Takito

"Join the club." Nariki said in a low voice.

"I would rather have a job than sit around and do nothing." Taktio replied. Just then the small bell rang and from out of a pipe line a small photo popped out. It slides on the table top faced down to where Taktio and Nariki were. They looked at each other for a while then Nariki picked up the photo.

"Well what do you know; our next target happens to be a salvavidas." Nariki replied; handing the photo to Takito. "Looks like I'm heading to la playa."

"No fair why is it that you get the next mission!" Takito asked him.

"Because this place is perfect for my skills. Besides you failed on the last mission"

"That was because of those Sailor Pinheads!" While those two argued Marinaka just walked into the bar and swiped the photo from Takito. "Hey!" the both yelled as they turned around. They saw that Marinaka was wearing a red one piece bathing suit. It had the same type of skirt that Aya wore, but it was just red.

"Well, Looks like I get this mission boys." said Marinaka.

"Why you?" Takito asked. Marinaka showed them the back of the photo.

"Because it has my name on it." Marinaka was right. On the back of the photo was her name and a little doodle of herself giving off a peace sign.

"No fair" Nariki and Takito said. Their head's hand down in depression.

Back at the beach the boys decided to play a little volley ball. While the girls sat out and just watched them.

"Well, so far it's been a great day." said Mina.

"It would have been better if two certain meatball heads didn't spoil it." Raye said, glaring at Serena and Rini. Serena and Rini looked at her with confused looks.

"What did we do?" Rini asked.

"You two invited Darien which causes all of the boys to come. This was supposed to be a girl's only beach day!" Raye yelled. Serena and Rini's heads handed down when she said that.

"But Raye…" Aya argued. "You told us this was a boy free day at the beach **after** we got here and as I recalled. Serena and Rini asked Darien to come before this trip even started." Raye's face went red with embarrassment when she said that.

"You're only saying that to defend your little sister and cousin." Raye whined. Aya simply smiled and said.

"Of course, that's what sister and older cousins do."

"Hey Aya, If it isn't too much trouble, could you go get us some drinks?" Mina asked her.

"Sure no problem." Aya replied. Then she stood up from the seat and walked off. "I'll be right back!" The girls waved to her as she left. Then they turned their attention to Luna.

"Alright Luna, You've got a lot of explaining to do." Serena said in a serious voice.

"What are you talking about Serena?" Luna asked her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"You tried to bite Goku hand off, and all he was going to do was pet you." Mina explained. Luna just stuck her head up in a rich snotty way.

"I wouldn't let him pet me even if he was the last Sayain on Earth." The girls looked down at Luna with confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Rini asks her.

"I'm mean your so called 'friend' over there is a blood thirsty Sayain!" Luna explained.

"What!" The girls responded.

"Are you sure Luna?" Serena asked her.

"I'm sure" said Luna. "I could smell a sayain scum like him from a mile away!" Serena looked over at the Goku with a worried look on her face. He just spiked back a throw from Trunks. Who was paired up with Vegeta and scored his team a point. He rejoices by giving his partner Dairen a high five.

"What cha looking at Bunny?" A familiar voice asked her. Serena looked up and saw her sister who just got back from getting them drinks.

"Oh…nothing." Serena answered.

"Nothing huh…" Aya repeated "Looked like something to me." Then she passed out the drinks.

"I'm serious." Serena said as she took her drink from Aya.

"Rigghhhttt…" Aya said; using sarcasm. Serena began to pout then she took a sip of her drink. Suddenly a scream of terror was herd, signaling that something was wrong. The girls and the boys looked over to where the scream was herd and saw one of the female lifeguards. Not too far behind her was one of the Shadow Hearts shadows.

Everyone gasped when they saw the shadow chasing that poor girl. Soon the lifeguard trips on her self and started to fall down to the sandy floor. The shadow took this opportunity and dove down into the sand and became a regular shadow. It slither it way under the lifeguard and rose its head up. Then the familiar white light shot out of its mouth and made a direct it on the lifeguard's chest. The lifeguard screams in pain as her spirit gem show out of her back.

It was a normal gem, a regular dark green color. Then right out of the sand, came out Marinaka in her usual uniform.

"Well this wasn't much fun." said Marinaka.

"It's that witch! Marinaka!" said Lita. Everyone watch this horrible act, but no one was more scared than Serena.

"_What am I going to do?_" Serena asked herself. "_I can't defend her without transforming into Sailor Moon." _She looks back at the campsite where she left her brooch "_But I can transform with my sister and the boys around. They'll know my secret identity._" She turned to look at her sister then to Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta. But when she turned to them, they were gone. "Hey! Where did they go!"

The girls turned to the boys and also saw their disappearance. At this time Marinaka is just about to get the Spirit Gem.

"Drop it!" said Goku. Marinaka turned to the direction of where the comment came from. Then Goku give Marinaka a swift blow in the stomach. Marinaka cough up blood as she fell to the sandy ground. She then looks up to the man who dares to hurt her.

Goku looked down on the Spirit Snatcher with an angry look on his face. Beside him were Vegeta and Trunks.

"How Dare you! You will pay for your insolence!" said Marinaka; threaten them.

"Well take my advice; get up first." said Goku. His comment turned Marinaka's face red with anger. The girls were stunned with fright and confusion.

"How did he do that?" Mina asked.

"I have no idea; he was probably faster than me, maybe even Amara." said Lita.

"_Well that takes care of the boys…_" Serena thought "_but what about…_" She turned to Aya; who was standing right next to Rini. Rini knew what Serena was thinking and she had an idea.

"Come on Aya." said Rini. She grabbed Aya arm and towed her away from the girls.

"Rini what are you doing?" Aya asked, but Rini didn't replied but told her to hurry.

"_Thanks Rini…_" said Serena. By the time she said that Rini and Aya were out of sight. Serna wore a serious look on her face when she and the other girl left to get their transformation items.

Rini had taken Aya just beyond the rocks when she stopped. Aya yanked her arm back and look down at her with a mad and confused look.

"Rini, why did you bring me here?" Aya asked.

"I thought you might want to see this place." Rini lied.

"Rini were no where near the beach and behind a rock formation, hardly a good view to see the fight." said Aya. She turned back to Rini and realized that she was gone. In fact she left a while ago to go transform. "Rini? Where did she go?" she look around to see any sign of her. "Odd girl…Oh well At least She led me to a good place to do my business." She pulled out her locket that she kept inside her bathing suit.

"**Dark Moon Cosmic Power**!" She yells as her brooch opened up. She brushed the crystal with her figures and it began to glow. Aya began to spin around in circles with her arms up in the air and clapped together. The black ribbons from the compact that was in the center of her chest cover her body and her fuki appears. She stopped spinning and faces forward.

With her left hand in the air while her left hand over the arm elbow. Then the black ribbons cover her hands and a bit of her wrist and her gloves appear. Then she winged her arm down and her legs were wrapped in the ribbons and her boots appears. She twilled as her skirt back bow appeared. Next she bowed the raised her head and her right arm up as the Dark Moon symbol shined.

She face foreword as the black crescent was quickly blocked by her tiara. Then the feather pins and gold sticks appeared in her hair as well. Finally Aya/D Moon opened her eyes and smile as she twirled her staff that appeared in her right hand. She poses with the black Crescent Moon that was in the opposite direction in an evening background.

Back at the battle Goku and his friend were being pumbled by Marinaka's Shadow demon. Vegeta flies straight into the sandy after being hit with another blast. He looks up to the creature that was summoned about five minutes ago. It was another woman with blue skin and lifeless eyes, but she had red hair and wore a lifeguard uniform. In her hand were a big whistle and a lifesaver.

Her lifeless eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"This is so easy. Who know male humans would be so easy to beat." said Marinaka. Vegeta growled at the women and her demon. "Oh well I might as well finish what I started. Alicia! Take care of this pitiful Human!" The creature did what it was told.

She took on of the life saver and threw it into the air. The big lifesaver turned into four small lifesaver bracelets. They picked Vegeta up by the wrist and legs and pinned him to the rock wall.

"Father!" said Trunks. Goku and Trunks make their way towards Vegeta, but they were caught in the same rings as Vegeta was. The two were pinned on different rock walls.

"This is pathetic" said Marinaka "and I thought I actually found some fun. Alicia; fun time is over, finish them off. I'm going to get the gem."

"Yes maim." said Alicia. As Marinaka headed off to where the life guard was Alicia turned her attention back to Vegeta. Who fell unconscious against the stone wall. She raises her hand in the hand and produces a beach umbrella. She holds the umbrella by the fabric and pull out a blade from the pole.

"Time to put the shrimp on the Barbie." She holds the sword up high; the shadow was place right over Vegeta's neck. The she quickly brings it down.

"Vegeta!" Goku yells. These stops the blade right as the tip kisses Vegeta neck. Alicia turned to Goku and lowers her sunglasses to see him correctly.

"Oh Wow! What a Hunk!" She said with stars in her eyes. This gave Goku a small sweatdrop and a worry look. Alicia totally forgets about Vegeta and run as fast as she could over to Goku who was screaming in fear. Once that were just inches apart a black ray of light cut right between them. The light cause Alicia to fall onto the blanket of sand.

Goku was able to take a sweet breath of relief.

"You know, I may not speak man…" said a familiar female voice. Alicia and Goku looked up to the top of another boulder that wasn't far from where they were. Their stood Sailor D Moon with her Moon staff that was giving off a dark glow at the top. "But I have a feeling that you're not his type." She flips her hair and give of a smirk.

"Why you little pest!" Cried Alicia; she takes the umbrella that held the sword and threw it at D Moon. The umbrella quickly turns into a spear and the fabric was now the colorful design on it. D Moon easily dodged the spear and landed on the sandy floor below.

"Is that all you got?" D Moon asks sarcastically. Alicia face was grimace with anger; she thrusts herself forward to attempt an attack D Moon with her sword. But D Moon was too quick and she rammed the sword into the stone that was right next to Goku. Alicia looks at the sword in the stone and tries to wriggle it out. But it was no use, Alicia looks back at D Moon with a not-too-pleased look.

D Moon just shakes her head in disappointment. "Man, you are really pathetic." She said "I don't even need to waste my energy on using my most powerful attack on ya." She said; just then the Moon staff that was firmly grasped in her hands just vanished into thin air.

D Moon grabs her tiara by the point and removes it off. She balances it on her figures; allowing it to turn into a glowing black discus. She then spins it around once with the disk in her hands and poses with the disk in front and her feet apart.

"**_Moon Tiara Magic_**!" she cries as she pulls her arm back. The she releases the disk from her figures and throws it at. The black disk hurls though the air and cut Alicia right thought her gut. She cries out in pain as the magic from the disk disincarnates her entire body. The only thing left from her was her sunglasses and some dust that was quickly blown away.

The bracelets that held to boys up against the wall disappeared so they landed safely on the sand.

"Wow! That was incredible! Taking her out with one of your weakest attack; you must be really strong to be able to do something like that." Said Goku. He approaches the young heroin to congratulate her. But before he could even get five inches away D Moon summons her staff back and places the moons tip to Goku's neck.

"One more step and you're moon dust." Said D Moon. Goku face had confusion written all over it.

"Hey calm down, I thought we were on the same team?"

"I'm on no ones team, me and Comet work alone."

"D Moon!" a familiar voice cried. D Moon and Goku turned in the direction where it came from. There they spotted Comet; he was running right towards them with the familiar red ruby stone in his hands.

"Comet!"

"I got it! I got the one star summoning stone!" Comet waves the stone in the air. Unannounced to Comet that Marinaka's shadow was riding behind him. The shadow slowly rose and showed itself ready to attack.

"Comet! Behind you!" Just then the shadow drew back its arm and scratches the surface of Comet's back. Comet Groans in pain as he crashes onto the sandy floor. D Moon face was written in fear, she quickly remove the staffs tip from Goku's neck and ran over to her fallen comrade. "Comet!" she lifted his head up from the ground and placed it in her arms right side up. "Are you alright?"

"You kidding, I felt worse than this." said Comet, wearing a painful smile. He uses the last of his strength to reveal the one star summoning stone to his partner. "Here. I can't do much with it now. Make sure it doesn't fall into enemy hands." D Moon grabs the stone and takes on last look at her partner before he fell unconscious. She smiles and rests his heads back on the sand.

Goku's face was written with confusion more than ever. One minute she was biting his head off and the next she helping a fallen comrade. Little to the both of them Marinaka was heading in their direction. Not even looking where she was going.

"I don't get it. I could have sworn she had one of the summoning stones." said Marinaka. She soon looks up at the battle field; a Shock look took over her face. "What the…!" She looked at the warriors around her before she found the remains from her monster. "Alicia!" She ran over the remains and knelled down to them. Slowly she picked up the sunglasses and remorse over them.

"She was my favorite shadow minion." She held the glasses close to her and hanged her head. A few tears left her ruby red eyes. Soon she lifts her head once more, here eyes filled with tears and anger. "Whoever did this shall pay dearly." She drew her attention to the dark sailor scout. In her hands was the one star summon stone that she's been searching for. "YOU!"

D Moon drew her attention to Marinaka, then back to the stone in her hands. Thinking quickly she drew her staff and took her stance. Marinaka blindly charged at D Moon, her elbow out to give her a harsh blow. D Moon evades the attack and swung her staff into Marinaka's back. She moans in pain as she flies into the sand for a half a mile.

Given the chance she threw the stone into the sand a few feet from her and kicks sand onto it for camouflage. Then gets ready for the rest of the battle. Marinaka rises from the ground and looks at D Moon. The death glare still on her face, "Die you dark pinhead!" she call forth her shadow that rose right in front of her. "Deadly Flare!" The shadow opened his mouth and black and purple flames shot out like a flamethrower.

"**_Dark Moon Defense_**!" D Moon cried, as she held her staff out in front. The orb began to shine and a magical ebony black shield appeared in front of the staff. The fire landed on the shield and did no damage. Once the flames died the shield vanished, and D Moon got out of defense.

"What! How did you…" Marinaka babbled.

"**_Moon Darkness Sealer_**!" D Moon pounds the staff into the ground as the attack rose. The black wave of energy acted like knife and darted through the sands towards Marinaka. The attack hit her full on as the attack acted like a dust devil. This cause D Moon and Goku to cover their eyes from the blowing sand. The reaction son died but the dust from the sand still was there

"Well that takes care of her, now for the summoning stone." D Moon said moving towards the spot where she threw the stone.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marinaka called out. "The fun's just getting started." D Moon eyes widen with fear. She turned to the cloud of dust that was lifting. Behind the dust was Marinaka, her body had no scratch or marks from the attack, just sand clomps here and there.

"No…How did you survive my ultimate attack."

"That pitiful excuse of an attack was your greatest. I guess you not as good as you say you are." D Moon stumbled back when she herd this. "Time to finish you off. Shadow Attack!" she commanded. Her shadow left her side and headed towards D Moon, it soon rose from the sands as soon as it was close enough. The Shadow made many attempt to damage the Dark scout, but she evades and blocks the attack and gives some of her own.

D Moon swung her staff and slammed it onto the shadows side. Unfortunately the staff just went right though the shadows body. Once the staff had gone though him the shadow scratch D Moons arm. Causing her to drop the staff, it soon fades away before it lands on the sand. D Moon grabs her arm and winces in pain, as blood began to pour from the wound it created. But she didn't take her eyes off the shadow.

The shadow gives her more scratches on her body then gives her a fire attack. The flame burned her blood red bow and causes her to kneel down to the shadow. "Time to finish her off Shadow. For Good"

"**_Venus Crescent_****_ Beam_**!" Sailor Venus cries. She points her figure forward while holding her right arm with her left hand. A golden ray of light shoot from her index finger and heads out. The ray makes a direct hit on the shadow. The shadow quickly disincarnated under the light.

"What!" Marinaka screamed. Everyone turned their attention to the big rock formation that the boys were pinned to a while ago. Right at the top were Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts.

"A day at the beach is to relax the tired soul." said Sailor Mini Moon

"How dare you intrude on our day off of battling evil." said Sailor Moon

"Your evilness is not welcome here Marinaka." said Sailor Jupiter

"We're known as the Sailor Scouts." said Sailor Mars.

"And in the name of the Moon we shall punish you." All the scouts said while doing Sailor Moons Famous pose.

"You pinheads are the one who are intruding. Do yourself a favor and back off." said Marinaka.

"Not until you leave innocent people be." said Sailor Moon. Mini Moon and Moon leaped into the air after the speech.

"**_Double Moon Kick_**!" The Moon girls cried as they ready to land their red and pink boots on Marinaka's face. But Marinaka just move out of their way at the last minute. The two scouts crashed in to the sandy floor.

"Well that was pitiful." said Marinaka. Suddenly Sailor Moon trusted her elbow into Marinaka's stomach. Cause her to be pushed back a couple of miles NW. Marinaka slowly lifts her herd to look upon Sailor Moons proud face. "Why you little…" she tries to lift herself up but her hands slip.

She looks down to the sand to see a little hint of ruby red. She frantically removed the rest of the sand reveals the one star summoning stone that D Moon hide not to long ago. A wicked smile appeared on her face while gazing at the stone she had been looking for. She laughs as she lifts the stone up from the sand for all to see. "The one star summoning stone is mine!" she cried.

"Thank you Sailor Moon, I couldn't have found it without your help."

"NO!" D Moon cried. She leaps of the ground and runs as fast as she can to retrieve the stone from her grasp. Marinaka snaps her figures, and shadow arose from under her and enwrapped him.

"See you later pinheads!" Marinaka cries before she disappeared. D Moons goes right though the remands of the shadow and hits the sand. D Moon got up on her knees but stayed in a hump. Pounding the sand with her darkened white gloved hand. Didn't even bother to get up as the scouts approach her.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked. D Moon didn't answer but she did move a little. Slowly she lifted her head up from the sand.

"Why…" she said softly. Sailor Moon moved a little closer incase she said it again so she could hear her. Suddenly D Moon shot up from the ground with a tick off look on her face. "WHY! Why did you let here get away with the summoning stone! Do you have any idea what will happen if the shadow hearts get all seven of them!" she scream in Sailor Moons face. Every time she stepped back she took a step forward.

"Hey she just saved you Dark Moon behind!" said Sailor Mars.

"Yeah, the least you can do is thank her." said Sailor Jupiter. D Moon face slowly became calmer.

"You right…thank you." said D Moon. Sailor Moon and the other scouts eased up a bit. "Thanks for handing the fate of the universe into the hands of darkness!" she screamed. The scouts and Goku had dark shocked looks on their faces. The scenery around them turned dark as D Moon's turned her back on them. "I'm out." She said. Then she ran of into the darkness of the rock formation.

"Gezz, what a drama queen." said Sailor Venus. Even though the other scouts especially Sailor Moon had worried glances.

D Moon didn't get far from the scouts. She hides herself in the exact same place that Rini took her. She lies against the cold ruff surface of the formation and let herself slide down to the ground. Allowing the cold sand send shivers up her bruised legs. A Dark light engulfed her entire body, her sailor suit turned into black ribbons and they retreated back to her broach.

The broach falls off her bathing suit and onto her lap. Small drops of tears fell onto the broach, the dark scout hide her teary eyes with her hair, but could stop the fact that she let the darkness win enter her mind.

The sun was beginning to set on the beach, the girls and the guys were packed up and heading back to the city. Some of the girls have tied on their towels onto their waist so it looks like a dress.

"This was an awesome day. We should come here more often." said Mina.

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time we had this much fun." said Trunks.

"But our trip was partially ruined by that old hag Marinaka." said Rini.

"That why it was so fun, at least for us." said Goku. All the girls face were dropped with sweatdrops. Then something hit Raye

"Hey, has anyone see Veg head and Aya?" said Raye "I've haven't see them since the attack."

"I don't know about Vegeta, but Aya's up there." said Lita. She pointed up to the rocks that were clashing with sea. Aya was sitting on top of the bigger rocks. Looking like the world on her shoulder and she couldn't bear the weight. "What's wrong with her?"

"She looks like something the dog barfed up." said Mina.

"It's 'the cat dragged in' not dog barfed up." said Amy.

"I'm going to go talk to her." said Goku.

"Goku wait…" said Serena. But Goku was already half way there to the rocks where Aya was. Meanwhile Aya had other things to worry about, like the fact that she lost to the Shadow Heart. The waves crashed at the rocks and her feet.

"The Silver Millennium summoning stones." said Aya as she stared into her refection. The images of the stones replace the image in the water. "When all seven are collected the protector of the moon will arise and grant a single person anything they desire." The images were replaced with her reflection once more. "If the shadow hearts ever get their hands on that sort of power…"

"Aya…?" a familiar voice called out. Aya turned her attention behind her and saw Goku not too far behind her.

"Mr. Son."

"What are you doing out here?" Goku asked. A warm smile on his face.

"Nothing that is your concern Mr. Son." Goku slowly approaches her.

"You don't have to call me that you know. You can just call me Goku." He said. He was standing right beside to her.

"I know, but it doesn't seem right for me to call you that." Aya said; turning her head. Goku tries to see her face but she just kept turning away. Soon her turning reveals the scar from the before. It's had stopped bleeding, but only by a little.

"What happened to your arm?" Aya quickly turned to her scar and tried to hide it from his stare.

"It's nothing! It's just a scratch." She explained. But Goku wasn't listening, he took a piece of his sash that he hid in his pocket and tied it around her arm where the scar was. Aya just stood their, totally speechless. She looked at his face to understand why, but once he looked at her. She turned her head back to the wound.

It was completely covered with the sash; all that could be seen was the blood that was staining the cloth.

"There. That'll stop it from getting worse." Goku said, wearing his usual warm smile. Aya had no choice now but to looked back at him.

"Thank you." She said a smile on her face.

"Hey Lovebirds!" Mia cried out. Aya and Goku turned back to the beach and saw the gang right in behind them. "Let's get a move on you two!"

"We're not Lovebirds!" Aya and Goku said. The two turned back at one another then turned away. Finally they both headed back to the gang.

"What were you doing out their sis?" Serena asked.

"Nothing, Is it o.k. that I can be by myself without any interruption." Aya asked.

"Not with this meatball head your not." said Raye. Serena's face went red with anger.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta's voice bellowed. The team looked behind and saw Vegeta. His body was as red as Serena's face. "What's the big idea not waking me up!" Goku places his hand behind his head and wore his goofy grin.

"Sorry Vegeta, I guess I forgot." Vegeta growled at his pitiful excuse. Everyone laughed at the sunburned Prince.

"Relax Lobster Man. It'll only last for a week." said Raye. Vegeta still let a low meanness growl.

Serena: **I didn't know my sister had already had a boyfriend. I guess she inherited that from me. **Rini: **What are you talking about Serena, she just met the guy. **Serena: **Well either way he sure got Goku attention. **Rini: **You shouldn't trust someone you just met. He could turn on you and…Oh no It's Nariki! **Serena: **What! Nariki! You better not try to steal the soul of my sister! Or in the name of the Moon, I will punish you. **

_Translations _

Salvavidas- Lifeguard

La playa -Beach


	9. The heart of a warrior

**Chapter Seven **

**The Heart of a Fighter **

Serena and Darien are found downtown Juuban. She was pulled Darien's arm while they were running like maniacs. Serena wore herschool uniform while Darien wore his brown jacket with a dark green shirt and black pants.

"Come on Darien! We're going to be late!" Serena screamed.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Rini cried. She was running not too far behind the group. She also wore her school uniform like Serena.

"No way! I told you squirt that we weren't taking you on our date."

"I don't care, I wanna be with Darien!"

"Why don't you ever listen to me and stay home!" The bickering between the two had started. Soon two figures cast in front of them. Serena and Rini stop their bickering early enough to catch a glimpse of the figures. The figures were Serena's older sister Aya, who had her arm wrapped around a very handsome boy. The boy was a bit taller than her with slick black hair, blue eyes, and wore a rugged get up.

A very romantic scene appeared behind them as they passed the two.

"Aya?"

Serena and Rini skipped the date that Serena wanted to go on and decided to tell the other about what they saw. All the girls joined here and discussed this in Serena's living room. All the girls were wearing their school uniforms. They looked all alike except for Rayes; she had a grey, brown and red uniform from a very special school.

"I'm telling you guys, she was practically grasping onto the guys arm like a little girl." said Serena.

"Serena, has it ever accord to you that it's just your sisters boyfriend?" Raye asked. Annoyed that she called a meeting for this kinda of thing.

"But she never mentioned having a boyfriend, even to mom."

"Well not everyone wants the world to know about them dating." Lita pointed out.

"Yeah Serena, even you don't tell your parents that your dating Darien." said Mina. That hit the nail right on Serena's face. Soon the door slid open and someone enter the room. The girls turned to see it was Aya who joined in the meeting. She looked a little tired and her clothes that she wore in the first episode were a little worn out from the day's activities.

"Hey girls, What did I miss?" Aya asked in a tired voice.

"Wow Aya, you sound horrible." said Rini.

"Yeah, I've been all over town today, my body is sore all over."

"Guess it' because you've been hanging onto your boyfriend all day." Raye said with a smirk. Aya just stared at Raye with her tired eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend." Raye just stared at her with confusions, along with Serena. "I just met the guy, for crying out loud." All the girls sighed in disappointment.

"I guess he another friend of your huh?" Mina asked.

"Not that either. He just an acquaintance."

"Acquaintance?" Serena repeated.

"It means someone that not a friend but not a stranger either. It's somewhere between those two." Amy explained.

"Exactly. I don't go to friend as quickly as anyone else dose. I have to trust them and get to know a little more before they become my friend."

"Dose that means that we're your acquaintances too?" Lita questioned.

"Yep, you hit the nail on the head." The girls had gloom marks and the scene to match. Aya got up from the floor and table and cracked her neck. "Listen girls, I'm a little tired and I gotta get some rest before our so call 'date' tomorrow. So I'll see ya later." She walked right out of the room and shut the door.

"Man, she acts like going out with a guy is a bad thing." said Serena.

"Only if the boy you're going out with isn't the one for you." Raye stated. Serena and Rini looked at one another, and then turned their glance back to the door.

Aya was messing with her shoulder on her way back to her house. It was as if she got a cramp or something.

"Man, my shoulders are killing me." Aya moaned. "I don't know how much longer I can take this 'dating' thing." She looked back to the conversation that she had with her partner Comet not too long ago.

_"You should go out with this guy." Comet suggested. _

_ "Are you insane! This guy's a geek, a wiredo. He won't stop looking at me for one second." Aya screamed. _

_ "But you said he had a high magical reading and humans with high magical have to have a summoning stone with them. All you have to do is wait till your attack by the Shadow hearts then we can grab the last summon stone. Unless you want them to get this one too?" Comet reminds her. _

_"No." Aya spoke in a moody voice. "I lost to them once; I won't let them win twice. I'll do it." _

"I guess hope those jerk attack soon. I don't know if I can keep smiling for that long." Aya complained as she messed with her lips. Then without warning she runs into another person and falls to the ground. The other person did the same. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she yelled. But she gasped as soon a she found out that the person she rammed into was no other than Son Goku himself. "Mr. Son." She said in shock.

"You know, we've got to stop seeing eachother like this." Goku joked. Aya let a smirk to grow on her face.

"Yeah, your right." They both slowly lifted themselves up from the ground. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I should be asking you that question. It's not like you to be out here by yourself." Aya smile quickly vanished and was replaced with a frown.

"What do you know? You barely know me." She yelled and with that she pushed Goku out of her way and stormed off. Goku just watch and she walked off in a huff.

"What eaten her?" He asked. Soon the sound of people approached him filled his ears. He turned fast a saw the Sukino girls coming towards him. "Serena? Rini?"

"Goku, What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I was just taking a stroll when I ran into your older sister Ayuna."

"Did she say anything?" Rini Questioned.

"Not much, actually she seems more a bit crabbier the usual." Goku scratch the back of his head while turning back to the path that Aya took.

"Must be because of her boyfriend." Serena wondered.

"She's got a boyfriend?"

"Not really, she calls him her "Acquaintance"." Rini said in her snobby voice. Goku looks back at the path, but angered frown took the confusion.

"Uhh Goku…Are you alright?" Serena asked in a worried tone.

"Something doesn't feel right. I think your sister may be in danger." Goku warned them.

"Are you sure it isn't jealousy your feeling?" Rini asked.

"Rini!" Serena and Goku screamed. Rini giggled at their reaction.

"Either way I'd like to know whose cause my sister such pain. And I know just how." Serena said in a sly voice. Goku and Rini stared at her while she laughed in a slightly evil way.

Marinaka and Takito were relaxing at the usual spot, the bar at the end of the hideout. Both wearing their uniforms and practically drinking the same margarita.

"Where do you suppose Nariki is?" Takito asked his older sister.

"I don't know. He's been disappearing and repapering a lot ever since we got our first summoning stone." Mariaka replied.

"Speaking of summon stone, how exactly are we gonna get the summoning stones that the pinhead D Moon has?"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about where the location of the last summoning stone is than how to retrieve the others?"

"That won't be necessary." Nariki's voice loomed over the conversation. The two shadow hearts turned fast and saw Nariki. But he wasn't in his usual dark blue and black uniform. He looked like a human with slick black hair, blue eyes, and wore a rugged get up.

"Nariki?"

"What the hell are you suppose to be, a bear?" Takito asked in a gloomy voice.

"What are you suppose to be, a plant?" Nariki replied. Takito sneered and turned back to the counter.

"Nariki, you sound more evil than ever. Something good must have come your way." Marinaka stated.

"As a matter of fact lady luck is smiling down upon me as we speak. I'm close to obtaining the four star summoning stone. And I won't even need to bring out my shadow." Takito spewed out the mango kila that he just took a slug out of.

"How the heck are you gonna accomplish that!" Takito screamed.

"Simple, follow me." Nariki order. He leads them from the bar and to the back of the room. The back looked like a training facility, ropes, bars and dummies everywhere. Each dummy had a drawing of a gem in the center of the chest cabinet. Nariki heads over to a wooden table and picks up a black gauntlet. He places it on his arm and shows it to the others.

"What's that?" Marinaka asked.

"This is the Spirit Snatcher 2000; made it myself. It's guaranteed to rip the soul out of any human without the use of a shadow. Allow me to demonstrate." Nariki turned to on the dummy that was held up by one of the poles. He charges towards it with the gauntlet right in front.

He soon reaches out and his arm goes right inside of the dummy. Marinaka and Takito were stunned at these feet. Nariki yanks his arm out of the dummy and pulls out a red colored stone.

"See." said Nariki. "It even works on distant targets too." He turns to a dummy that was hanging from the ceiling. He opens his hand and a small hole enlarged from the center. A black ball of energy was created and was shot at the dummy. Soon the dummy was thrust forwards and the fake stone came out in the front. The black ball carried the stone back to Nariki and placed it in his hands.

"Nariki! You're a genies!" Marinaka complimented.

"So who's the poor human who get the first test?" Takito asked.

"A ruff Goth girl, but by tomorrow. Her gem will be mine." Nariki said, pulling out the photo of the victim from his pocket. The picture of the girl was no other than Ayuna Ashanti.

Tomorrow had already begun and Aya and 'Nariki' were on their date. The two were resting in the park on one of the many hills. 'Nariki' wore the same thing he wore before, but Aya wore her violet and black outfit with matching shoes and visor. He tried to sound interested in her and she tried to act shy to him. Little to the both of them that they were being watch from a far off bush and tree.

"Oww! Quit pushing Serena, I can't see!" Rini barked.

"Quiet squirt, you'll give us away?" Serena ordered.

"Why are we hiding?" Goku asked.

"You want to know why Aya acting so rough, this is the only way."

"So why did we join him?" Rini added

"So he'll do the job right and not blow it."

"Or it because you want to know a little more on who Aya's going out with." Rini question her wisdom.

"Well, kinda off."

"I knew it!" Rini screamed.

"Rini! Quite!" Serena cried. The girls' slightly loud argument and their movment in the bushes drew the attention of the Dark scouts.

"What was that?" Aya asked.

"What was what?" 'Nariki' asked her.

"That noise, it came from over there."

"It's just some squirrels, fighting over a silly nut. Let's not let them ruin our perfect date." 'Nariki' pulled Aya closer to him. Her face had disgust written all over it.

"_Aww man…where are the Shadow Hearts when you need them_." Aya wondered. While she sighed and looked at the scenery Nariki took the opportunity to end this little date. Nariki pulls from his coat the SS2000 and placed it on his available hand. Unannounced to him, Goku was watching the entire thing instead of trying to break the two girls apart. He uses he's dark power to place his arm in perfect position for grabbing.

A look of fear ran across Goku's face. But fear was soon taken over by anger.

"Nariki!" Goku cried. Without thinking he burst out of hiding spot and ran towards Nariki before he could take her gem. Once he left, Serena and Rini stopped bickering.

"Goku! What are you doing!" Serena screamed. Her screamed attracted Nariki and Aya's attention.

"Aya! Move!" Goku ordered. Aya quickly did what she was told and dove down on the ground. Leaving Nariki vulnerable and allowing Goku to knock him off his feet. The two landed on the slope of the hill and rolled down while trying to strangle one another. At the end of the roll Nariki was pinned by Goku. Serena and Rini joined Aya at the top of the hill and all three of them head down together.

"Mr. Son! What are you doing!" Aya screamed.

"Aya, you don't understand! This guy is a Spirit Snatch; he was trying to steal your soul with this gauntlet!" Goku explained. The girls gasped in fear and Aya covered her mouth in fright.

"You fool…" Nariki proclaimed. He kicks Goku in the gut and knocked him off of himself. Serena and Rini quickly run over to his side. "You blew my cover!" he snapped her figures, and then a black visible wind circled around her body. When the wind died down the original Nariki took place of the human.

"Nariki!" Serena gasped. Nariki raise his hand and opened it. The hole opened up and the black ball of energy was released. The girls followed the balls path and it was heading straight for Aya.

"Aya!" Serena screamed. Aya was too scared to move or even to brace herself. Suddenly Goku jumped right in front of her and took hit right in the chest. He screams in pain as the ball slowly retrieves his soul.

"Goku-sama!" Aya cried. Goku soul was now inside the black sphere and his eyes became lifeless. He collapsed to the ground and lied there. "Goku-sama!" Suddenly the sphere let of a brilliant white light. Serena, Rini, Aya, and Nariki stared at the right with amazement. It shines brighter than the sun itself.

Comet slept peacefully on top of Aya's bed. Ever since she went out on her so called date, Comet had been catching up on his Z's. Soon enough the light from the sphere enter the room and shined in comets face. Waking him up from his cat nap (haha).

"Hey…what's the big idea?" Comet yawned. He got up from his comfy spot and went towards the window. Their he saw that light that was coming from the orb lighting up the park like the fourth of July. "What's going on over there?" he wondered. Suddenly the same light that covered the park came into the room.

Comet turned fast and saw the light was rising from the floor. Comet jump from the bed onto the floor and looked around. The light was coming from under the bed, from the bag that head the summoning stone that D Moon and Comet collected. "What the…?" the bag was ripped open and the stones flew out across the room. All of them were shining a brilliant light.

They soon made their way out the room and heading towards the park. "It can't be…"

Back in the park the stone fro Aya's room shined through the sky like comets and circled Goku soul. Suddenly Serena scream and her body fell forward like her soul was being stolen.

"Serena!" Rini cried. The white light shine in the center of her chest and the four star summoning stone appeared. Nariki satchel also showed signs of the white light; he took it out and opens it quickly. The One star summoning stone that Marinaka obtained flew out and joined the four star in the circle. The stone began to circle even more quickly and then merged on by one with Goku soul. Soon the light vanished and a new object appeared in the place of Goku's soul.

It was a small white orb with a ruby red star pained on the front. Everyone gasped at this site.

"It can't be." Aya whispered.

"I can't believe it. It's the Silver Millennium Dragon Ball!"


End file.
